Date a Cullen
by darlin.i.love.you
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, and Bella get themselves into some drama filled excitement when they decide to join a compeition to try to win the hearts of three bachelors, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns everything. XD

Alice POV

I can't wait. I signed my 2 best friends for this game show that is called Date a Cullen. I know that most people think this is crazy, but it sounded like a good idea. The boys are supposed to be really hot. I haven't seen them yet. I can't wait!

"Look at the house!" I screamed trying to keep control of our car.

Bella and Rosalie were staring at the mansion sized house that we were pulling up to

"I cant believe we get to stay here!" Rosalie squealed.

I parked the car and then we headed to the back yard which was swarmed by at least 30 other girls.

I saw a man and a woman on the porch with a microphone.

Then the man spoke, "Hello, My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. You are all here because we want to find the special someone for our 3 sons. There will be certain games and tasks which you will precipitate in that will helps us figure out if you are right for one of our sons." When he finished his wife spoke. " Hi, I am Esme and I can't wait for this to get started. Tanya will help all of you girls get situated in your rooms and then we will be pleased for everyone to come down to dinner.

"Everyone please get in a group of 3 so we can figure out who you will be your room mates" Tanya said

"we should be in a room together" Rosalie said when other girls were starting to get groups.

This is going to be so much fun! Bella said while we made our way to up to the mansion

"you girls are going to be in the yellow suite" Tanya said while gesturing us towards a long hallway.

I opened the door, and WOW.

"This room is…. AMAZING" I gasped while looking at the room. It had 4 queen sized beds with yellow bedding. The walls were a pale yellow and event the carpet was yellow. There was a list on one of the beds with what we were doing tonight

Yellow Suite

There are yellow T-Shirts, tanks, shorts and headbands in the drawers which must be worn during the games and tests. You are allowed to wear anything you like for the dates and to the meals. Breakfast is at 8:30am, Lunch is at 12:00 and Dinner is at 7:30. The snack bar is open 24/7.

Thank You

The Cullen's

"OMG we get the color yellow!" I screamed while jumping up and down. I have to admit that I do like the color yellow very much.

"We know you like the color Alice" Rosalie said while unpacking

"Okay you guys, since we are the yellow team we have to kick the other girls butts. Even if we don't like the guys, this is going to be a fun game" Bella said. Who knew she had a competitive side?

"Dinner time!" Tanya yelled down the hallway

"Come on girls. Let's go so we can sit next to each other" I said.

We walked outside and whoa. There were huge tents with long rectangle tables. And then we saw the 3 Cullen boys.

**I know this isn't that great. It's my first fanfic. If anyone would want to help me with this then that would help me a lot. I already have the next few chapters ready, but I'm not sure if this is a good story or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad my first fanfic isn't too bad. If anyone wants to help me by giving me ideas for the games and stuff then just message me. I want this story to be funny. Right now I think I will be updating with a new chapter at LEAST once a day or I might have a brain surge and update more than once! XD**

Edwards POV

I feel like an idiot. Why did I agree to this? The game show is going to be so stupid. It's going to be worse than a blind date. The girl's probably only want to be with me because my parents are rich. I'm sick and tired of dating stuck up bitches. I need a girl who likes musical and is down to earth. I am 99.9% sure that there is not going to be a girl like that here.

"Crap" I whispered. Its dinner time and that means I have to meet all the girls. Great.

Emmet's POV

This is going to be AWESOME! I get a bunch of hot girls starring at me and wanting to date me. I think I should hit the gym before they get here. But I think I'm already hot enough for them. I don't want them to faint when they first see me. I mean I need to save a few for my brothers. Hahaha I crack myself up! When my parents first told me about this idea I was happy. Now after I think about it. Most girls are only going to like me because I am hot. Maybe I should make myself look ugly to see if they really like me. I can wear a wig and make myself look like a drag queen. WOW. My brothers would make fun of me until I die. But isn't there a girl out there who is smokin' hot and that can love cars as much as I do. Probably not.

Jasper's POV 

Okay. This isn't a bad idea or anything. But I don't really want to go through this. There are going to be so many girls just staring at me and trying to get to know me. I don't like attention at all. I am pretty shy and it takes me a while to get comfortable with people, especially with girls. What the hell am I going to do? The girls are only staying for 4 weeks. How am I going to be able to get close to one of them? This is going to be a nightmare. Isn't there a girl out there that I can instantly click with and not worry about embarrassing myself?

**Okay. So I thought about putting in the guys POV about this whole thing. It will help you understand the story better. I think I'm going to do the girls next to. I'm not sure. I have the dinner chapter already to be posted. So if I get 1 review I will post it. Tell me if I should add anything. And if I should do the girls POV**

**Thanks so much. Remember that this is my first fanfic and it would be helpful for ideas :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyers owns everything!**

Rosalie POV 

Bella, Alice and I were walking into the backyard for dinner. It was really beautiful here. Some girls were staring at me and giving me a glare. I am going to be completely forward. I think I am very pretty. I've heard it from a lot of guys before and I am flattered. There is only one problem. People see me as a pretty blonde who is stupid. Well I have a brain and I am utterly in love with cars. I have a red BMW convertible and it's my baby. I love her and I named her ***you get to pick. Review or PMs me***

When we sat down Tanya came up on this stage and started talking.

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. Dinner will be served shortly. I have a couple of things to mention. First of all we have our first game tomorrow. I know that you girls haven't seen the guys yet. Don't worry because I will be randomly selecting girls to meet the guys later on this evening. Tomorrow after breakfast you will meet at the pool with your bathing suits underneath you colored outfits. I'm glad to say that the winning team tomorrow will be able to spend an evening with the Cullen boys. Dinner is here. Let's eat!"

"Girls, tomorrow we have to kick some ass." I said while waiting for the food. I am pretty sure that Bella will not be holding out much. I knew she liked to win, not matter what.

"Don't worry Rose, I won't be holding back" Bella said while eating her dinner

"You guys, tomorrow is going to do something with a pool. But I can't swim. What are we going to do?"

Alice whined.

"Shit! I forgot that you couldn't swim. Well we will figure something out. I doubt that their pool will be that deep. We'll just stay in the shallow end. Alice don't worry. "

"I know I should worry, but I really want to win and show the other girls that just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't play rough." Alice said

Tanya went back to the stage with the microphone in her hand.

"Everyone listen up please. Right now the Cullen boys are coming down and I would like to talk to all of you."

Right on cue the 3 most gorgeous guys came walking down the yard. A lot of girls scream and shrieked. Unlike me who was staring with my mouth wide open.

Bella's POV

Whoa. Those Cullen's are handsome. Everyone got interrupted by Tanya talking into the micro phone.

"Okay let me introduce everyone. This is Emmet." She said pointing to a tall dark haired muscle guy. He was pretty hot, but he didn't look like my type

"Then there is Jasper" He is tall skinny blonde haired and had very pretty blue/ grey eyes. He looked better than Emmet.

"Finally there is Edward" Whoa. He was tall but not as tall as his brothers with brown messy hair and piercing green eyes. I could take my eyes off of him.

"You will be able to meet them shortly." Tanya said and walked off the stage

Rosalie- They are so hot

Alice- I know. I like the blonde one a lot

Rosalie- the brown haired beefy guy is mine

(**Easier way to put it)**

They went on and on about how Jasper and Emmet looked. But I still could keep my eyes off Edward while he was talking to his brothers.

All of a sudden Tanya went back to the stage.

"Everyone, I have a change of plans. Since there are so many of you, the guys will come to you. Stay in your suites until they come. They will stay for 10 minutes then leave. Don't forget about tomorrow ladies."

"Come on guys, we have to go fix out suite before they get there. We have to look perfect" Alice said while practically running to the mansion.

I understand that Alice is obsessed with fashion, and Rosalie loved it but she's not as bad as Alice. But why do they have to drag me along. I'm more of a shirt and jeans kind of girl. Alice always tries to take me on shopping trips with her and tried to pick me expensive designer clothing, but I just don't like it.

"Come on Bella!" I heard Rosalie yell.

How did she get up there so fast? I'm the one in converse and she's the one in heels.

"Coming!" I yell trying to catch up with her

When we were in our room Alice is running around like a manic.

Alice- Where are my skinny jeans? I need to find them because they make my legs look longer!

Rosalie- they are in the second drawer Alice. Calm down. I think we at least have 20 minutes. Remember that the guys still have to eat dinner

I don't understand why Alice has to change. She looks perfectly fine with what she has on now. All I know is that I am not changing my outfit.

Alice's POV

Why couldn't Tanya have given us more notice? I have to make myself look better. Wait what am I doing? I shouldn't be changing just because we are going to meet the Cullen brothers. Hopefully Jasper likes me for me. But who knows.

"Guys, I think that we should…" I was interrupted by a knock at the door

Then they came in.

**Cliff hanger! Hopefully this was better. I keep changing the plot. So it might not be a very easy to understand. Right now since I have 3 reviews I feel way better. I need help with another game that they have to do. I have written out the entire pool game but I need another one. Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyers owns everything**

Edward's POV

"Guys, you know that we have to be alone with 3 girls in their suites. " I asked while eating.

"Yeah, dude this is going to be awesome. We need to get to know the babes." Emmet said while shoveling in 3 helpings of dinner.

I've known Emmet my whole life, and I still don't know how he can eat so much.

"Edward, it will be fun. If any of the girls jump on you, Emmet and I will just leave you and lock the door." Jasper said while using one of those wicked smiles.

"Great. Now I am even more scared." Wow, they are my brothers and they don't even help.

"Well, I'm going to get more dessert. I liked the chocolate cake and the key lime pie, but I want to try the banana cream pie and the double fudge brownies" Emmet said while running towards the dessert table.

Then Jasper looked at me, "Dude, it will be okay. Even though we joke around, we are feeling uneasy too."

"Thanks" I mumbled. I didn't have an appetite to eat. At least I knew Jasper wasn't overly confident.

Tanya walked over to us. Great it's time to go meet the girls.

"Hi guys. Well you have 10 different suites to go to. Here's a list and you have your watches. I trust you not to go over 10 minutes and UNDER 10 minutes. Edward, since you the most responsible, I trust you to the 10 minute rule."

"Hey I am responsible!" Emmet whined while standing up.

"So what happened to you turtle?" Jasper asked while laughing

"I saw birds flying and I wondered if turtles can fly too. They can't, POOR HAROLD! He never had a chance to live." Emmet said.

We got Harold for Emmet for his 15th birthday. You would think that a 15 year old would be able to take care of a turtle. I don't even know why he was watching Animal Planet. Oh, I remember he thought that Harold loved TV as much as he did. Wow. Poor turtle.

"Emmet! Right now you have your duckies in the bathtub. Get over Harold." Jasper said while shaking his head

Tanya now looked kind of scared. "Edward I trust you." She said while walking away.

Jasper's POV

I have the room of the suites. First up the red suite.

"Come on guys the red suite is first." I said while walking down the hallway.

When we got the room, we heard a bunch of screaming and banging of doors.

Edward looked at the door and then started to walk the other way.

"That does not sound good. Can we not go and say we did?" Edward mumbled.

"DUDE, you are supposed to be the responsible one!" Emmet said while pushing Edward towards the door.

"Okay guys. Let's go meet the RED girls" I said while turning the door knob.

Emmet's POV

When Jasper turned the door knob, I was the first to go in and…

Wham. I got hit in the head with a shoe.

"I am so sorry. A girl with light brown hair with brown eyes said."

"Emmet are you okay?" Edward said while picking up the shoe that hit me.

"Yeah, it just hurt a little" I said while rubbing my head. Ow, that did kind of hurt.

"Well, my name is Jessica. This is Angela and Lauren" Jessica said while grabbing the shoe and putting it in the bag.

Well Jessica was hot. Even though it was her shoe, she is hot. Then Lauren who was tall and had blonde hair with green eyes, more of a Jasper type. Then Angela who was just sitting on the bed reading, Edward's girl right there.

Well I guess I had to be the one to first to talk.

"Hello ladies. Are you going to let us in?" I was standing in the door way and Edward and Jasper were in the hall way.

"Of course, come on in." Lauren said

Edward's POV

While we walked out of the room it felt like we've been in there for hours. Angela seemed really nice and down to earth. I saw that Jessica was all over Emmet and Lauren was all over Jasper. They actually seemed to like it.

"Now we have to go to the orange suite" Jasper said while looking at the paper.

"Dudes, those RED girls were pretty hot" Emmet said while walking down to the next door.

Of course Emmet would be only looking at the girl's looks.

Jasper's POV

"What the hell!" Emmet said after we got out of the Orange suite.

"Those girls are crazy" Edward said while still shell-shocked

When we went into the room it looked like the just dumped their suitcases out. Then we say the girls. They looked pretty normal until one of them named Victoria ran up to Emmet and shoved a donut in his face. I mean, who would do that. Emmet's face was priceless. He spit the donut out and then Victoria got really upset.

Edward and I were still standing in the doorway, too scared to go in. Then the weirdest part was when we were talking to them, the only thing they wanted to talk about was when they could have their cookies and if we had any cookies with us. We automatically said no and a girl named Bre didn't believe us so she jumped on Edward and tried to find the cookies. Wow. Edward said that it would hurt if we left a little early. Then a girl named Jane jumped off the bed and grabbed onto my leg. She screamed that the 10 minutes weren't over yet.

Those 10 minutes were pure hell.

"Guys, we are never going to fall for them. They are way too crazy." I said while looking at the list of rooms.

"The next suite is the yellow suite" I said while walking down to the door.

Hopefully these girls are more normal.

**How do you like it so far? This is fun to write now.**

**1 review= update 2 days**

**2 reviews= update 1 day**

**3 reviews= update today**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie Meyers owns everything!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This is back when Alice, Rosalie and Bella are in their suite and the door opens.**

Bella POV

When the door opens we expect the beautiful Cullen boys to come in, but no Tanya was standing in the door way.

"Hi girls, I'm sorry to say but Jasper, Edward and Emmet can't finish coming to their rooms because some of the girls freaked them out and Emmet is hiding under his bed with his duckies. Hope you girls have a good night sleep and get ready for the challenge tomorrow morning." Tanya said while walking out the door.

"Did she say duckies?" Rosalie asked and we all fell down on the floor laughing. This is going to be an interesting game.

**The next day, after breakfast**

Alice POV

After breakfast all the girls headed up to their rooms to change for the challenge.

"Rosalie, you have to wear the blue and white striped one. You look amazing in it." I said while trying to look for the perfect bikini.

"Oh and Bella, you are wearing a bikini and not an ugly one piece" I said and Bella looked at me like I was crazy

"But Alice!" Bella whined

"No buts. Now get in the bathroom and change. We don't have much time" I said while trying to put my hair up.

Rosalie POV

All the girls were walking down to the pool and we saw the Cullen boys sitting in 3 lifeguard chairs. They had sunglasses on and they all looked hot.

"Okay girls. Here's the challenge. 2 colors will go against each other for a game of chicken. The other girl who isn't playing chicken cannot go in the pool but she will be given a squirt gun to help knock off the other girl from the other color team. You will have 5 minutes to decide before I tell you who's against whom." Tanya said

"Alice you will stay out since you can't swim and Bella you will be on my shoulders." I said. I think we have a chance to win.

"Okay. Come on girls lets go kick some butt." Alice said.

"Now we have our first group. The orange girls against the purple girls." Tanya said while 4 girls got into the pool while 2 of them got squirt guns.

Alice POV

So far the only groups left are red which has Angela, Lauren and Jessica. Then there were the orange girls who were Victoria, Bre and Jane. Then there were the blue girls who were Maria, Irina and Kate. Also we are still in it. I never knew Bella could be so violent.

"Next we have the orange girls vs the yellow girls." Tanya said into the microphone.

"Come on Alice. We only have to go against these girls until we get to the finials." Rosalie said while getting in the pool.

So far I haven't been in the pool yet and I am so glad.

"Ready, set, GO!" Tanya screamed into the microphone.

"Come on Bella! You can do it. Watch out!" I was screaming and I almost forgot that I had the water gun. I started squirting and it was actually working. Victoria was about to fall off of Jane when Bre came over to me and pushed me in the deep end.

"Help! I can't swim!" I was trying to swim but I was sinking. Why wasn't anyone helping me? Then all of a sudden I felt someone's hands around my waist pulling me towards the surface.

"Are you alright?" the voice came out of nowhere. When my eyes open I saw these blue and grey eyes staring at me.

"Huh?" I was so confused. "What happened?" I asked trying to get my voice.

"Well you fell into the pool and started to drown and I saved you. Oh, by the way my name is Jasper."

Oh god. This isn't happening to me. Great way to make a first impression Alice.

"Hi" I stuttered. Why does he have to be so beautiful?

"Alice. Are you okay?" Rosalie asked while running over to me with Bella behind her.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said while trying to sit up, but I fell backwards prepared to hit the floor when I fell into Jasper's hands.

"Girls, I think I should take Alice to my father. He is a doctor and I want to make sure she's okay." Jasper said while helping me up.

We walked back to the mansion in silence. Until Jasper said, "So you don't know how to swim?"

"No, I lived in the city all my life and I didn't have my chances to go swimming." I said while looking away.

"Well maybe after lunch I could teach you if you want." Jasper said while looking right at me.

"Sure!" I said with a little more excitement then I should have.

"Okay. Well here's my dad's office" he said while opening the door for me. What a gentleman I said to myself.

**Well here was the first challenge. The next chapter will hold the elimination challenge next. This wasn't my best chapter. But the next one I'm really getting into. Can't wait for more reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! This is getting really fun to write. **

**Stephanie Meyers own everything**

Rosalie POV 

"I hope that Alice is okay" I said while watching Jasper walk with Alice towards the house. She looked pretty happy when they went alone together. If she likes him that would be so sweet. I mean he saved her from drowning.

"Okay girls since that was an unexpected situation. We are going to call it a draw. There will be another challenge after lunch. This will be our first elimination challenge. You can stay down here and swim with the guys until lunchtime." Tanya said while walking away towards the house.

"Come on Bells. Let's do a cannonball!" I said while grabbing Bella's hand and running towards the pool.

"CANNONBALL!" We both screamed.

When we ran towards the pull we ran into Emmet and Edward and we pulled them into the pool with us.

"I am so sorry" Bella said after we resurfaced.

"I am too." I said staring at them. Wow they really are pretty hot.

"It's okay ladies. We are happy to be in the pool with you. Can we ask you your names?" Emmet asked trying to be a smooth talker.

"Well my name is Bella and this is Rosalie." Bella said whiling blushing.

"Hello Bella, and Rosalie can I call you Rosie?" Emmet said with a puppy dog face.

"Only my friends can call me Rosie." I said while batting my eyelashes.

"Aren't I your friend? Well I don't know you that well. So let's sit next to each other at lunch." He said while looking at Edward for approval. Which he nodded.

"Okay we will see you girls then." Edward said while smiling at Bella.

"Bye Edward" Bella squeaked before they left and they waved.

"Bella! OMG. Edward was staring at you and forgot that anyone else was here." I said while watching her blush. Who knew she could get so red.

"Well what about you and Emmet. He was all over you, Rosie!" Bella said and we both were jumping up and down.

"I wonder how Alice was with Jasper. Wouldn't it be great if we all sat together at lunch?" I asked

Edward POV

"Jeez, Emmet a little obvious much? Can I call you Rosie? Wow Emmet." I said. I still couldn't believe he was that forward with her.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Eddie." Emmet said.

"You know I don't like to be called Eddie." I said. I really don't understand why he thinks it's so amusing.

"So how about Bella. You didn't take your eyes off her." He said and I started to stare at the ground. I admit Bella was really pretty and nice. I bet she is more of the popular type. I don't think she would like me back.

"Emmet I don't think she would like me. So drop it please." Really he has problems with saying everything he is thinking.

"Dude, she was blushing when you said hello. She likes you. I can tell. Just to tell you though. Rosie is mine." Emmet said. He was claiming Rosalie all to himself. Which she looks like his type. Oh well I have my eyes for Bella.

Jasper POV

I was walking back to my room when I ran into a girl.

"I'm sorry but could you help me. I'm kind of lost. And my name is Maria." The girl said.

"Where are you going? And my name is Jasper. It's nice to meet you Maria" I said.

"I have the blue suite." Maria said.

"Oh. The room is down this hallway and take a left." I said. She smiled and me and I looked away. Why am I shy around girls?

"Thanks a lot. See you at lunch. Maybe I could sit with you?" She asked. How could I say no? that would be rude.

"Sure you could sit with me and my brothers. See you at lunch." I said when I was turning around and then something I didn't think would happen. She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. Whoa.

"Bye Jasper" She said and winked and then walked down the hallway.

She was nice. A little forward but she was pretty. Nice Jasper. You could at least of talk to her a little better.

Alice POV

Wow. Jasper saved me. He was really sweet and nice. When we were with his father he was so protective of me. He made sure I was alright and never took his eyes off mine. Maybe I could sit at lunch with him.

I opened the door to my room and was attacked my Rosalie and Bella.

"Where have you been? Were you with Jasper? What did he say to you?" Rosalie and Bella asked while they were jumping up and down.

"I was with Jasper and we went to see his dad to make sure I was alright. He was so sweet and nice. It was so nice. I can't wait until lunch. Maybe we could sit with them." I was talking way to fast.

"Already got that covered." Rosalie said while smiling. Huh? What did she mean?

"Well, when you left we ran into Emmet and Edward. They talked to us and we talked back and then they asked us to sit with them at lunch. Oh and Rosalie was all over Emmet. You should of seen her!" Bella said while trying to dodge Rosalie's punch.

"You couldn't take your eyes off of Edward" Rosalie said while jumping on the bed trying to dodge the pillows Bella was throwing at her.

"Okay guys. Stop throwing things. I have to tell you something. Jasper asked me if he could give me swimming lessons and I said yes!" I screamed. And they looked at me and screamed too.

"That's great Alice!" they both said with wide eyes.

"First of all we have to pick out perfect outfits for lunch." I said while running to the suitcases.

"But Alice!" Bella said but I silenced her with one of my glares.

**I know I promised you guys with the elimination challenge but I think I am going to wait a little longer with it. I have to fit in lunch and then the swimming lesson with Alice and Jasper. What will lunch be like with Maria and her group? **

**1-2 review= 2 days**

**3-4 reviews= 1 day**

**5+ reviews= today**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephanie Meyers owns it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Jasper POV

When I reached my room I heard Emmet jumping up and down on the bed. Great what happened? Last time he was jumping on the bed is when our parents bought him 24 duckies and he named every single one of them. I wonder why girls even like him again?

"Emmet why are you jumping on the bed? Did mom and dad buy you more duckies?" I asked. Really he does have mental problems.

"No. Mom said my limit for the duckies is 70. I don't think it's fair." Emmet said while jumping some more.

"He met a girl." Edward said while rolling his eyes.

"Wow. I should have known. What about you Edward?" I asked. Knowing Edward he probably hasn't.

"Eddie is obsessed with a girl named Bella!" Emmet yelled while jumping from bed to bed.

"EMMET! I AM NOT OBSESSED! AND STOP CALLING ME EDDIE!" Edward said while trying to catch Emmet.

"What about you Jasper. I saw that you helped that girl out of the pool." Edward said while throwing a pillow at Emmet.

"I don't know. I mean she's really nice and I offered to help her with swimming lessons after lunch since she can't swim and I met this girl named Maria in the hallway. She literally kissed me and asked if she could sit with me at lunch." I said and I realized that they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked really confused.

"We didn't know you had it in you Jazz." Emmet said while laughing.

"Thanks guys so much. So are the girls going to sit with you guys at lunch?"

"Yeah, is Alice going to?" Edward asked

"I'm not sure. But since you guys invited the girls in her suite then she probably will."

"Dude, what are you going to do? They both probably like you." Edward said. And he's right. What am I going to do?

Alice POV

"Come on guys. I don't want to be late for lunch." I said while I was skipping down the hallway

"Relax Alice. We have plenty of time. You are just excited to see Jasper." Rosalie said while still trying to put her earrings in.

"And you don't want to see Emmet? You took forever on you makeup and hair." I said.

I spent a lot of time to make sure I looked okay for Jasper, but I really don't want to tell them that. I can't wait until he teaches me how to swim.

"Guys where should we sit?" Bella asked. "The guys aren't here yet."

"Well let's sit at a table for 6 so no other girls can sit with us." Rosalie said with a smirk on her face. Rosie is really smart. I really don't want to have other girls all over the guys.

"Let's go sit and wait" Bella said while pulling me and Rose to a table.

"Girls, we have to act cool. There are tons of other girls here for the guys and we really don't want to sound like them. Just act normal and pretend they you aren't already in love with them." Rosalie said while looking at what we could eat.

"Here they come" Bella said. Is she blushing? Hmm… maybe she is.

Edward POV

"Guys I really don't want to be late" I said while sitting on my bed waiting for Emmet and Jasper.

I really think they are taking too much time. What are they girls?

"Coming Eddie!" Emmet said skipping towards the door. Now I know that he might be a girl.

"You just want to see Bella!" Jasper said from behind me. Great is it that obvious that I like her.

"Let's just go" I said before they could make any more remarks.

We were walking towards the dining area when I realized that almost all the girls were there.

"Where are we going to sit?" I asked worriedly

Then I spotted Bella. She wasn't even looking at me. Great. Then she turned around. Wow. She really is beautiful. Crap. Snap out of it Edward. You don't want to seem like a freak.

"Hello ladies and Rosie." Emmet said while sitting down next to Rosalie.

"I told you Emmet that only friends can call me Rosie" She said while smirking.

Jasper sat down next to Alice and I sat next down to Bella.

"What would you like to eat?" the server asked us

"The usual" Emmet Jasper and I said.

"What's the usual?" Alice asked.

"Well, Emmet usually gets a burger, fries, a shake, a hot dog and chips. Then Edward and I get a burger and fries and a shake." Jasper said smiling at Alice. I really do think that he likes her.

"Well I will get Jasper's usual." Alice said smiling at him

"I will get Edward's usual" Bella said quietly next to me blushing. Wow she looks even cuter while blushing.

"I will get a burger fries and a shake. Sorry Emmie but I don't think I could eat everything you're getting." Rosalie said while giving her menu to the server.

"It's okay babe." Emmet said while putting his arm around her shoulders. Wow he is so subtle.

Alice POV

We talked about how we grew up and got to know each other and everything was going great until.

"Hi Jasper." A girl named Maria said while coming behind him.

"Hello Maria." He said

"I thought you were going to sit with my group for lunch." She said and she pouted. She didn't even to the puppy dog face right!

"Oh I'm sorry but you weren't down here and I was hungry so I sat down with my brothers and Alice and her friends." YAY he said my name. OMG am I hyperventilating?

"Okay. But next time you have to sit next to me and bring your brothers." She said while walking off and giving me a glare. Haha she can't sit next to him.

"Is that the girl who kissed you?" Emmet asked. WHAT?

"Wait, she kissed you?" I asked. Wow that Maria girl is dead meat.

"Umm yeah." He said and looked down at his feet. I wonder if he liked her. Oh no! but he is teaching me how to swim. OMG! 

"Bella, Rosalie can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. Trying to hide my anger.

We walked over to the patio area.

"Did you hear that? Maria freaking kissed Jasper!" I said trying not to scream

"Relax Alice. He might not have liked it. Just ask him while he teaches you swimming." Rosalie said while trying to calm me down.

"If she tries to sabotage us, then this will get personal." Rosalie said with a evil grin. I like what she is thinking.

**Trust me the drama hasn't even started. Do you really think the Maria would just walk away? HELL NO! she is EVIL! Opps I cant say too much. I pinky promise that I will get to the swimming lesson for the next chapter. XD**

**Review and I will tell you a few extra things that are going to happen! I have a lot of ideas from you guys and some of my own. Can't wait to write! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie Meyer owns it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. The ideas are amazing. Thanks to everyone I am still witting. XD**

Maria POV

Why the hell was Jasper talking to that bitch? She looks like a freaking pixie. Ew that was so last year.

"Where's Jasper?" Angela asked. I know that she isn't in my room, but she is really nice.

"He's with that girl named Alice" I spat. God, why doesn't he want to hang out with me?

"Oh sorry, well don't feel so bad because Edward and Emmet are with the yellow girls too." Lauren said while finishing her dinner.

"Girls, I have a plan. I overheard that Alice can't swim and she asked Jasper to teach her after lunch. Well I am going to ask for swim lessons too." Angela and Lauren looked at me with wicked grins. Yes they are behind my plan too.

While getting their approval I walked over towards Jasper. Alice is trying to flirt with my man. She can't even do it right. He looks like he's in pain. Poor baby.

Jasper POV

This was really fun. We all were talking about funny moments happened in our lives. Alice is really cool. To me she looks like a pixie.

"Can I talk to you for minute Jasper?" Maria asked. Oh god. What will Alice think? I can see Alice getting irritated.

I don't know to pick. Well, I don't want to be impolite. "Sure Maria. I will be back in a second."

I stood up from the table and everyone looked mad. I don't know why. Maria was pretty and she was nice.

"Jasper, when we were playing the pool competition I didn't go in because I was too scared." She said while pouting.

"Oh, well what can I do to help." What am I doing? Am I flirting?

"Yes please. I was wondering if you could teach me how to swim and conquer my fears after lunch."

Oh no. I'm doing that with Alice. What do I say? "Well, Maria I am helping Alice. Maybe some other time. I'm sorry." I said. She looked at me and she looked irritated. What is happening? I am so confused.

"Okay, I will hold you up to that." Maria said while winking me goodbye and waving.

When I walked back to the table everyone looked at me. What do I have 3 heads or something?

Emmet POV

After Japer left I looked at Rosalie and she looked pissed. What happened?

"What's wrong Rosie?" I asked. Did I miss something?

"Does Jasper like that girl? I mean look at her." Rosalie said while gesturing towards Maria. I didn't see anything wrong with her.

"I don't get it." I said and then I regretted it. Rosalie looked at me. what did I do?

Bella then turned to me and said "Maria first kissed Jasper and then she is flirting with him right now. He has a date after lunch with Alice. How could he do that?"

"It's not a date." Alice said disappointedly. Now I feel bad.

Edward looked really confused. Wow, sometimes he is really thick.

Bella turned to him and tried to explain it to him.

"Here he comes. Did she wink at him? Wow I think I'm going to deck her in a second." Rosalie said and I tried to calm her down.

"Sorry guys. What did I miss?" Jasper asked.

A lot dude, I said mentally.

No one spoke for the rest of lunch. Great, now it's awkward.

Alice POV

Wow. He really walked to talk to her. Didn't he know that I liked him? Well this is a dating game. So I think that's fair. He looks in pain when he's with her. She is all over him. What was with the wink?

"Alice can I talk to you?" Jasper asked. Well, here it comes. He just wants to be friends.

"Sure" I said. Trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Since there is a challenge right before dinner. I was wondering if in about half an hour I could pick you up from your room and walk you down to the pool for our lesson?" Jasper asked while fumbling with his fingers.

OMG! THANK GOD! YES! HE ISN'T GOING TO TELL ME HE JUST WANTS TO BE FRIENDS! He's so sweet. He's going to walk me from my room. Wait. He's staring at me. Crap. I need to say something.

"Sure. I'm in the yellow suite." I said while blushing. Why the hell am I bushing? I thought that was only Bella.

"Okay see you later." Jasper said while walking away.

I ran back to my room as fast as I could and I nearly ran into the door.

"HE STILL WANTS TO TEACH ME HOW TO SWIM. OMG! WHAT BATHING SUIT AM I GOING TO WEAR? HOW SHOULD I DO MY HAIR? IS THIS CONSIDERED A DATE?" I started rambling forgetting where I was and what I was saying.

"Breathe Alice." Bella said trying to calm me. Which it did, Kind of.

"Sorry, I freaked out. I'm just so happy." I said while trying to find the perfect bathing suit.

Jasper POV

Okay. Relax. Jazz it is only a girl. Who you are going to teach how to swim. Do not let her drown! Oh God. Now that thought is in my head. What if she does? Then I could be her life guard. Okay. You are at her door. Knock. DUDE! Just knock.

I hesitantly knock when the door swings open and I see Rosalie standing there.

"Alice is almost ready." Rosalie said. She looked like she was thinking about something

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" She asked

"Sure." I said. What is she going to ask me?"

"Does Emmet like me because I really like him." She said really fast and at a whisper. I'm not even sure I heard her right.

I was about to answer he when Alice cam through the door. She looked really good even though she is in only a t- shirt and shorts.

I was trying to tell Rosalie my answer but she walked away.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked while closing the door.

"Yeah sure." I said. Should I hold her hand? Do you think that is too awkward. Jeez, Jasper get a hold of you self.

So I took a deep breath and I held her hand. Her hands were soft. I looked at her and she was smiling. Phew. At least I did something right.

When we reached the pool I took off my shirt and she took of her t-shirt and shorts.

"So, let's do something easy by just sitting on the steps in the pool." I said trying to comfort her.

She looked skeptical so I said "Don't worry. I'll hold your hand the whole time." Which would be so bad for me.

"Okay" she mumbled

We stepped into the pool and she tensed up. So I put my arm around her waist and led her into the pool. She relaxed a bit and sat down.

We talked about ourselves whiling just sitting in the water.

"Do you mind if we go a little deeper in. I promise you I won't let go of your hand." I said while bringing her deeper into the pool.

She easily went deeper into the pool wile clutching my arm.

"This is getting better." Alice said and looked at me while smiling.

"So how do you like the show so far?" I asked. Wow, I sound so stupid.

She looked like she didn't care. "I like everything except almost drowning. The almost is in there because you saved me." She said while blushing.

"No problem. You are really cool. The other girls just ask me about what challenges are next and how they can win." I said. Which was true. I am sick of it. It's supposed to be a game. It's not fair to cheat.

"Yeah, can you give me some hints?" she asked. What? Didn't I just say I didn't like that?

"I'm kidding. You should of seen your face!" she said while punching my arm playfully.

"Well, I can't wait until I eat dinner." I said trying not to give too much away. I know I shouldn't have said that, but I feel a connection with Alice.

"Huh?" Alice asked. I was about to say something when I was interrupted by Maria.

Alice POV

"Huh" I asked. Jasper was about to say something when I heard.

"Jasper, I think now is later." Maria said while sitting at the edge of the pool. Why did she have to ruin everything? Jasper and I were getting along and connecting and the little bitch came and ruined it.

"Uh, Maria? I told you I was busy and I promised you another time." Jasper said while looking confused.

"I'm sorry Maria but I asked Jasper to help me learn how to swim since I almost drowned today." I said a bit forcefully.

"I am so sorry Alice. I really need Jasper to help me. I am scared of the water." Maria said while looking down at the water with a fake scared face.

"Then Maria, why are your legs in the water?" Jasper asked. He really didn't get it.

"Um, well I just think that you should spend some time with me and this was the only way." Maria said. Wow. She really stooped to that level? Figures, that she would do something like this.

"Maria, I really need help. I really can't swim. Ask anyone that I know." I said starting to get mad.

"Really Alice, do you think everyone here believes that?" Maria asked sounding irritated.

I was really starting to get pissed off. "I am not faking!"

Why was this happening? I looked at Jasper and he had a shock face on.

Then Jasper spoke, (finally) "Alice is not faking, Maria. I don't think she is that kind of person."

Yes! He believes me! Take that bitch.

"Okay, I'm sorry Jasper. I feel really terrible Alice. I should never have doubted you." Maria said.

Then all of a sudden she pushed me into the deep end. Great not again. This time I started to tread water like how Jasper taught me and I stayed to the surface.

Jasper dove in after to me (aww he's so sweet. This is his second time saving me)

"Are you okay Alice? You are actually treading water and staying afloat." Jasper said while pulling me towards the wall.

"Thanks so much Jazzy." I said while giving him a hug. OMG. Did I just give Jasper Cullen a hug? And did I call him Jazzy? Oh no!

"Get your hands off of my boyfriend" Maria screeched and the she jumped into the pool and dragged me under.

"Help!" *Gurgle*

*Then I blacked out*

"Alice? Are you okay. Hello? Alice can you answer me?" I heard a voice

What happened? All I remember was that Maria attacked me.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Jasper and Carlisle.

"Alice. You're okay" Jasper said while smiling.

"Mhmm. I don't remember what happened." I said still dazed

"Well Maria attacked you. But don't worry. Maria has a condition and she forgot to take her medicine. She asked me to help her stay true to her schedule" Jasper said

WHAT? He believes her? OMG!

"Alice are you okay. Your heart rate is increasing." Carlisle said

"Oops" Crap. I said that out loud.

"I think you will be able to compete in the next challenge. Just take it easy. Jasper will you please escort Alice back to her room." Carlisle said while leaving us alone.

"I am so sorry about this Alice. I should of helped you some how. All I did was pull you out of the water and did CPR."

OMG! He did CPR. He touched my lips. Whoa.

"Are you okay. Your heart rate." Jasper said with a worried face

Shit. I forgot about that.

"Jasper, you should not be apologizing." I said.

"So, will you be willing to do another lesson?" Jasper asked.

"As long as Maria isn't there. And what about the elimination challenge." I asked. I don't want to leave yet.

"Oh. I forgot about the challenge." He said with a little frown on his face. We are at my room.

"Here's your room." Jasper said. Before I know it he gives me a hug and then whispers in my ear. "I hope you don't leave. Just remember, I can't wait to eat dinner." Then he left.

Wow. He smells like coconut and sun tan lotion. Why does he keep saying about him and dinner?

**DONE!**

**I have the next chapter up and ready. I still love hearing everyone's ideas!**

**The more reviews, the faster the update!**

***Don't worry. There are going to be way more drama. Not only with Alice, Jasper and Maria. The others as well. Promise! More POV will be out and more drama!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephanie Meyers! (:**

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the update! I love all the ideas. I have been using them in the story. Every idea helps me change my chapters. I didn't even think of this chapter until a little bit ago! XD**

Bella POV

"Rosalie, I'm going to head to the snack bar. Do you want anything?" I asked. I didn't eat much at lunch. I want a Twix bar so badly! They are my weakness.

"No thanks Bells. I might go around and explore." Rosalie said while grabbing her room key and going out the door.

I was walking down the hallway trying to find the snack bar. Why do I always get lost?

I heard piano music playing from a room. I saw Edward playing the piano. He is really good. I'm not sure what he is playing though. I don't think I have heard of it before.

"Excuse me?" Edward said while staring right at me. Oh no! I must look like an idiot.

"I'm sorry. I heard you playing and well… you're really good." I mumbled. I am REALLY embarrassed.

"It's okay. Do you play?" Edward asked while gesturing me over to sit next to him. OMG, is this really happening. Yes, Bella it is! Go sit next to him before he changes his mind.

"I don't play, but I listen to a lot of classical music. I don't think I recognize this one?" I asked and he just smiled.

"I'm kind of glad you haven't heard of this before because I composed it myself." He said while looking a little bit embarrassed.

"Wow, that's really cool." I said. Crap, why would I say that. I sound so stupid.

"Thanks. Do you want me to try to teach you how to play?" Wow. He really asked me. Bella do NOT hyperventilate.

"Sure" I said trying not to blush.

Edward POV

Bella is really clumsy but she is trying to learn. She hasn't mentioned anything about clothes or makeup. We've been talking about music for almost an hour.

"So Bella, I was wondering…" I started to say but I was interrupted.

"What's going on Edward? Who's this?" Angela said while walking into the room.

"Hi my name is Bella." Bella said. She looked a little annoyed.

"Well, Edward can you please teach me how to play the piano?" Angela asked. I quickly looked at Bella and she looked mad.

"Excuse me." Tanya said while opening the door. "Can I please talk to you Edward? It will only be for a second." I got up and walked towards Tanya.

Bella POV

Tanya left and Edward was right behind her. Great they left me with the bitch.

"Stay away from Edward. He's mine" Angela snapped at me. Wow, she really was a bitch.

"You don't own him. He can like whoever he wants!" I yelled back at her.

"You know he wants me and you can't help it!" She said and then she walked over to the paints took the paint brush and smacked me with pink paint.

"What the hell?" I screamed and the grabbed green paint and dumped it on her hair.

"You bitch!" Angela yelled and grabbed more paint.

We spent 20 minutes swearing at each other and pouring paint on each other. I feel bad for Edward's piano, but this is war. Then Angela pushed me against the piano and then she slapped me.

"Bitch!" I screamed and then I pushed her away from me.

All of a sudden we heard the door open and saw Edward staring at Angela, then me and then his piano. We both ran out of the room. Why did she have to ruin everything?

I was running down to my room as fast as I could. Hopefully Edward wouldn't hate me after this.

Edward POV

.HELL!

Rosalie POV

"Bye Bella" I said while walking out the door.

There has to be a garage around here. I miss being around my baby. I was walking down the hallway when I ran into this wall.

"Sorry Rosie." A voice said.

"Emmet?" I asked completely confused.

"Yep that's me." He smiled smiling. "Where are you heading to?"

"I'm looking for the garage." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you serious? Where are you really going?" he asked laughing.

"I'm going to the garage WITHOUT you!" I said while storming off.

I felt a hand on my wrist and I was turned around by Emmet.

"Sorry, Rosie. I didn't mean to. I love cars to, I have a 2010 Wrangler Unlimited. My baby purrs because its Flame red.

"Let me guess. You probably have a VW Bug that looks like a lady bug." Emmet said while laughing. I started laughing too because I would rather die than ride in a vehicle like that.

"Sorry Emmie but my baby is 2010 335is Convertible. She's crimson red." I said proudly.

"Well we have something both in common, we like to be hot." He said while laughing. Really? He laughs at everything. His laugh is quite contagious.

"Then are you going to show me the garage?" I asked pouting.

"I'll lead the way! To the bat cave!" Emmet said and made swooshing noise with his pretend cape, dragging me along with him.

Emmet is really cool. We hung out and he treated me the same. After he figured out that I knew more about cars than he did. We spent at least an hour just looking at our cars and talking.

We were walking back to our room when Lauren ran up to Emmet and jumped on top of him and started kissing him.

"Get off him!" I growled. She really does have a problem.

"You are a good kisser." Lauren said to Emmet while skipping down the hallway.

"What..?" Emmet said looking confused.

I just walked back to my room. Really? Today was going great so far. When I went back to my room and Bella and Alice came from the 2 different hallways.

"What the hell happened to you 2?" we all said at the same time.

Why was Bella covered in paint and why does Alice look like a drowned rat?

After we all told each other what happened we agreed on… REVENGE!

**Like it? The next chapter is the challenge OR it can be about the guys POV. Not sure which I should do? **

**5+ reviews= update as soon as I get the 5****th**** review**

**4-3 reviews= update in 1 day**

**2 or less reviews= 2 days**

**Thanks for the ideas. I have a lot more drama coming up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephanie Meyers owns it all!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Edward POV

"What the hell happened to my piano?" I asked realizing that there was no one in here. It looked like a war was going on here. There was paint everywhere including on Charlotte. Yes, I named my piano. There is nothing wrong with that!

Where was Bella and Angela? It's going to take forever to take the paint off the piano. Maybe this is my chance to get a new one.

Good bye Charlotte. ):

Emmet POV

What the hell just happened? I was walking with Rosie when Lauren came up to me and kissed me. Whoa. She is a good kisser. When Lauren left I was with Rosie. She looked mad. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and looked like an idiot while Rosalie left and walked away. Damn it! This just got really confusing.

Jasper POV

I was walking back to the room when I ran into Emmet and Edward and they looked just like me. Confused.

"Girls are confusing" we all said at the same time.

I was rolling on the floor laughing when I hear Emmet and Edwards story.

"Poor Charlotte" Edward wailed while hanging his head.

"Dude, now it's your chance to get a real girl!" Emmet said

Edward pushed Emmet off the bed and Emmet still kept laughing.

"Guys, stop. We have to get ready for dinner." I said while stepping over Emmet.

Alice POV

"Girls, please come out in the hallway." Tanya said.

"What do you think this is about?" Bella whispered.

"I have no idea" I said

"Girls, the next challenge is going to be making dinner. I guess it's really not a challenge because you are making dinner for a different group of girls." Tanya said while smiling.

"You got to be kidding me!" Rosalie said quietly

"Tanya?" Maria asked. "I was wondering if we could switch rooms. Lauren and Angela would like to be with me in the blue suite. We asked the other girls and they said they were okay with it." She gave her best puppy dog face. Wow, bitch!

"Sure, as long as you switch you rooms by tonight." Tanya said

"So, now back to dinner. This will be a fun way to learn about the other girls. Well, it will be red vs orange. Then yellow vs blue." She kept talking but I zoned out after I realized I would be going cooking for Maria.

"This will get messy." Rosalie said. I don't blame her. What Lauren did to her and what Angela did to Bella.

"Okay girls, red and orange will be in the kitchen first." Tanya finished while walking to the kitchen with 6 girls behind her.

"Let's get to our room" Bella said while going towards the door.

"Maybe we can put hot sauce in something and maybe anchovies. Eww just saying anchovies makes my stomach hurt." Bella said making a face. I know that Bella hates anchovies. I hate them too. They are so slimy.

While Rosalie and Bella started to talk about making the food disgusting and I kept think about Jasper telling me about him eating dinner. He kept saying he can't wait to eat dinner. Eat dinner? OMG!

"GUYS STOP!" I nearly screamed. They both looked at me like I'm crazy

"We can't sabotage it!" I said and Rosalie was about to protest but I cut her off.

"We can't because they aren't going to eat it. When I was with Jasper he kept telling me that he couldn't wait to eat dinner. Tanya is making us think that we are feeding our competitors when we are really feeding the boys!" I said trying not to sound to proud. I am really smart!

"Good job Alice!" Rosalie said while opening the door. She ran into Maria who was obviously trying to listen to us.

"Thanks bitches." Maria said while walking away smirking.

"THAT BITCH!" Rosalie and Bella screamed.

"This means war." We all said.

**How do you like it so far? You can see I like using the word wow and the word bitch! LOL.**

**I know I am weird.**

**I need some ideas for food. There has to be some groups that sabotage each other. I need really disgusting food. Then really good food for the boys!**

THANKS! (:


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephanie Meyers owns it! XD**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was really busy. Well this is longer so hopefully you guys don't get mad at me. After I post this I'm going to start on the next chapter. So I will be ahead! LOL. Here's the chapter! (:**

Edward POV

Jasper, Emmet and I were sitting at the table waiting for the girls to bring in the food. Tanya told us before that she is telling the girls that they are making dinner for each other. I thought that Tanya's idea was brilliant until.

"What if they make bad food to serve to their competition?" Emmet asked. Great, now I'm scared.

"Thanks Emmet. Now you have that idea stuck in my head." I said while staring at the spoon.

Then Tanya walked in with 3 girls behind her carrying trays. They looked shocked when they saw us.

"Please set your trays down and you may go to the dining area outside to have your dinner." Tanya said while watching the girl's expressions.

They mostly looked surprised. This is not going to be good.

"Thanks girls for the meal." Emmet said while they left the dining room.

"What do you think they made?" Jasper asked

"Not sure, but there's only one way we're going to find out!" Emmet said while lifting the tray lid that held the main course.

"Phew, it's just spaghetti." I said more relaxed.

Emmet started to eat his good when he took a bite of the pasta and spit it out.

"GROSS!" Emmet said while chugging down water.

"What happened Emmet?" I asked.

That's when I saw there were anchovies in the pasta. Along with toothpaste, chewed gum, and some green liquid.

"We just ate some of that. I think I'm going to be sick!" Jasper said while spitting out the food in his mouth and pushing the plate away from him.

"I am not eating the dessert!" We all declared at once. I really want to go brush my teeth. That was really disgusting. Who would do something like that to spaghetti? Gah, I want to throw up!

Rosalie POV

We heard a knock on our door, "Girls, it your turn." Tanya said while leaving and knocking on the blue girl's room.

"So, what are we going to make? We only have 5 minutes to think of something!" I said. I have no idea what Emmet would like? He strikes me as the meat eater.

"I have an idea. How about Alice makes something for Jasper, Rosalie makes something for Emmet and I make something for Edward. Then we all make one dessert." Bella said while smiling.

"That's a good idea Bells." Alice squealed.

Then we spent the next 5 minutes trying to figure out the main dishes. Maybe I should make Emmet my favorite food? Then if he liked it then we would have something else in common. Okay, I'll make him steak and potatoes. I know that I don't strike you as the person who eats heavy foods, but this is the one exception. My mom used to make it every Sunday when I was growing up. I'm not sure what we're all going to make for dessert.

"Rosalie, what are you making?" Alice asked me when grabbing pans out of the cupboards.

"Steak and potatoes." I said. Then Alice started to smile.

"I knew it! You really must like him Rose. That's your favorite meal in the whole world!" Alice giggled.

"Thanks Alice. Now what are you making for Jasper?"

"Well, I thought I could make him grilled chicken and a side of my famous mac n cheese!" She said while looking kind of nervous.

"Alice, remember the last time with your mac n cheese? You almost burnt down your house!" Bella said while giggling.

"I remember that. Your parents freaked out at you and you started crying." I said while laughing.

"Well Jasper is helping me get over things and I know it tastes good! My mom and I made it a different time and it was really good." Alice said defensively.

"Okay Alice, whatever you say. So Bella what are you making for Edward?" I asked. I thought Alice would want to change the subject.

"Well I'm making the meal Charlie thinks I make the best. Which is…" Bella said but was interrupted by Alice and I screaming, "Spaghetti and meatballs!"

"You have to make your really yummy garlic bread!" I said. Bella is a okay cook, but her spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread is amazing. It's so simple but so good.

"Well, what are we going to make for dessert?" Alice asked.

"I have an idea. How about we make cupcakes and put a picture on them." Bella suggested.

"That's a good idea. Then they will be able to figure out which cupcake is theirs!" I said

"Okay guys, let's start making our food." Bella said while walking towards the refrigerator to grab food.

Emmet POV

I just ate the orange girl's food and I found hair and a tampon in the onion soup.

"Who the hell puts a tampon in soup?" I yelled after spitting it out.

"I don't know, but I am not eating anymore." Jasper said while pushing his bowl out of the way.

"Bella, Alice and Rosalie are up next" Edward said.

"I hope Rosie makes me something I can eat because I am starving." I said when my stomach growled.

The minute I said that I saw Rosalie Bella and Alice come into the room behind Tanya holding trays my stomach growled again.

The girls walked over and placed the trays on our table. I couldn't take my eyes off Rosie.

Then they walked to the door and Rosalie gave me a wink before she was out of sight.

"This looks really good." Jasper said while staring at his food.

"Let's eat!" I said while taking a huge bite out of my dish. Whoa, this is so good. I had no idea Rosie was this good of a cook.

"Guys, this is amazing." I said while eating more. I couldn't help it, I was starving.

They were so busy eating all they did was nod their heads.

After we finished eating Jasper went over to the table and grabbed the dessert tray.

When he lifted the lid we saw 3 cupcakes. One had a piano on it, the other had a life guard ring and the last had a duck with a rose next to it.

"I guess we know which one is ours." Edward chuckled while grabbing the piano cupcake.

Then Jasper grabbed the life guard cupcake and I grabbed the duck one.

We all ate ours fast because they tasted really good.

"Did you boys enjoy your first real meal?" Tanya said while looking at our plates and seeing that they were all empty.

"Those girls can cook!" I said. I wish I could have more.

Jasper POV

After we ate all the dishes, there were only 2 groups that made normal food. The rest of them made bizarre and gross food. One group gave us a high heel with pudding in it. I really have no idea what they were thinking. The 2 groups that made normal delicious food was Alice and Maria's.

Tanya told us that we had to decide which our favorite was. Alice made me chicken and mac n cheese when Maria made me enchiladas. Both dishes were really good. I'm not sure which one I liked better. The same happened with Edward and Emmet. Lauren made Emmet BBQ ribs and French fries and Angela made Edward salmon and asparagus.

"Guys, I can't decide." I told Edward and Emmet.

"Me either dude." Emmet said while looking confused.

"Boys, the girls are just finishing their dinner and then they will be in the theater. **(They have a movie theater in their house) **Tanya said while walking outside to grab the girls.

"Guys, do you know what movie we're going to watch?" I asked

"Not sure. Tanya said it would be a surprise." Edward said.

"Boys, time to go down to the theater." Tanya said while walking down the hallway.

"So have you guys figured out your favorite ones yet? The only groups that didn't try to sabotage each other were yellow and blue." Tanya said while opening the door to go downstairs

"We sort of have a tie. We really can't decide." I said

"Well we could have a cook off. One girl from each group has to make a dish for one of you. Then whichever girl makes the better meal will be able to watch the movie with you guys. Oh, remember that you have to pick one group that has to leave." Tanya finished while opening the door to the theater.

Alice POV

"I hope they liked our food." Bella said worriedly.

"Of course they liked it. That was the best meal we ever made." Rosalie said while finishing eating her salad.

"Thanks for the advice Alice." Maria said while staring at me.

"Leave me alone. At least I don't listen to other people's conversations!" I yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me bitch! And I know that Jasper liked my food better!" Maria yelled at me

"Whatever just leave her the fuck alone!" Rosalie said while standing up.

"Oh okay Rosalie, but just to tell you Lauren told me that Emmet is a great kisser!" Maria spat.

"That does it!" Rosalie said marching over to Maria.

"It's not worth it Rosalie. What would happen if you got kicked out because of a fight? Then you wouldn't be able to see Emmet." I said trying to calm her down.

"Thanks Alice." Rosalie told me while walking back to our table.

"Girls, we are going to head to the in home theater to hear the results of the challenge. One group will be able to watch the movie and the other group will have to leave the house." Tanya said

"I really hope that Maria's group doesn't win. That bitch doesn't deserve to win." Rosalie whispered while we were walking down the stairs.

When Tanya opened the door to the theater I was amazed. There was a huge 8 foot flat screen with 16 theater seats.

"This is huge!" Bella whispered and I nodded in agreement.

"Girls, Emmet Jasper and Edward will be down shortly." Tanya said while walking back the way we came in.

"Who do you think is going home?" I asked Bella.

"I'm not sure, but I heard that most girls made the food taste terrible." Bella said.

"We have to thank Jasper for giving us the subtle hint. Or else we would have made the guys puke." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, but Alice could thank him for us." She added.

"Guys, stop acting weird I think I hear them coming." I said

I turned around and saw Tanya with Jasper Emmet and Edward.

"The boys have an answer for what group will be going home." Tanya said

Then Edward stepped forward. "We think that when you put a tampon in the food, that you're not the one for us. I am truly sorry but the orange girls have to leave."

I heard a gasp and some crying. Then Tanya stepped forward. "I'm sorry girls but can you please go up to your room and pack your things."

Then Emmet stepped forward. "It was a hard decision but my brothers and I made up our mind. The winner is."

**Cliff hanger! I'm writing the next chapter now. I will post it tonight!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephanie Meyers owns it!**

**Here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy! XD**

Jasper POV 

Then Emmet stepped forward. "It was a hard decision but my brothers and I made up our mind. The winner is the blue team."

We heard a lot of groans and 3 high pitched screams coming from Maria, Angela and Lauren.

"But, they weren't the only ones to win. The yellow team wins too. It was a tie and we decided you groups had a choice." Emmet finished

Now it was Edwards turn to speak. "You girls have a choice for either a cook off or we could watch the movie all together."

The 6 girls had their mouths hanging open in shock.

Then Alice Bella and Rosalie huddled together and Maria Angela and Lauren huddled together.

"What is your decision girls?" Tanya asked.

Then Rosalie spoke up "We will be willing to do the cook off."

"Same with us" Maria said.

Great, since they chose that I have to be the judge. I have no idea why they chose me. I really think that Emmet loves food more than I do.

Then I stepped forward. "Since you chose that, then one girl from each group will have to cook me one meal and then I will decide on who will win."

"So which one of you girls are going to do the cook off? You have 5 minutes to decide." Tanya said.

After 5 minutes the 2 girls were supposed to follow me upstairs towards the kitchen. Then Alice and Maria stepped forward. I shot a pleading look at Emmet wanting to ask him to change places with me but he just laughed.

"Come on, follow me." I said while heading up the stairs.

"I can't wait to cook for you Jasper." Maria said while putting her arm around me.

"Me either." Alice said while holding my hand.

"Stop being so clingy!" Maria said to Alice.

Alice just ignored Maria and we reached the kitchen.

I hope they don't hurt each other in there

Alice POV

I can't believe I have to go against Maria. This is going to be harder than I thought. She is a really good cook. But I know that I have to win. Rosalie and Bella are counting on me. Hopefully my lasagna is tastes good. I know that Maria is making empanadas. They sound really good.

It took me forever to make the lasagna perfect but I did it. When I put it in the oven I set my timer. After a little while I realized that I couldn't find the timer. I had no idea where it was and how much time there was on it.

"MARIA!" I yelled.

Then I saw her walking over wearing a apron that says kiss the cook.

"Yes?" She said while smirking.

"Where the hell is my timer?" I yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said while giving a creepy looking smile.

"Yes you do, just please give it back or at least tell me how much more time." I said trying to sound nice.

"10 minutes. I really don't want to win just because you couldn't find your timer." She said that and left.

I took my lasagna out and realized that it was perfectly cooked. That bitch didn't lie.

I walked out of the kitchen carrying my plate when I saw Jasper and Emmet. Why was he here?

"Thanks Alice." Jasper said while giving me a breath taking smile.

"You're welcome Jazzy." I said. Oops! Did I call him that nickname?

"Jazzy?" He asked me.

I didn't say anything other than looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I like it." He said and winked at me. I was dazed so I slowly walked out the door. I dope he likes my food.

Emmet POV

"Jazzy?" I asked looking at Jasper who would stop smiling.

"Shut up Emmet!" he said and he stopped smiling.

"Whatever, so let's try the food. It looks good." I said while picking up my fork.

This was good. Jasper's face turned into a big grin. He knew that it was good. I was secretly hoping that Alice would win. I know what Jasper is going through. Rosie and Lauren both like me but I'm not sure who to pick.

"That's going to be hard to beat." I said before I saw Maria walk into the door.

"Jazzy, I made you empanadas." She smiled. Using the same nickname Alice just used.

He made a face when she said Jazzy.

"Do you not like calling you Jazzy?" She asked worriedly.

"Kind of. You can call me Jazz if you want." He said a little forcefully.

"Okay bye Jazz" She said while leaving.

"Why didn't you allow her to call you Jazzy?" I asked Jasper. Though I already knew the answer.

"Just cause" He replied trying to seem casual.

"I know that you only want Alice to call you that." I said while grinning. I am too smart. I don't understand why people think I am stupid.

"Shut up and eat." He said while taking a bite.

Damn it was pretty good. This was going to be a tough call. The one thing is, is that Jasper didn't smile while he ate it. That must be a sign that either he liked it so much but wanted Alice to win or that he hated it. Most likely the first choice because this is really good.

"So dude, which one do you like better?" I asked

"I'm not sure." He said but I knew that he wanted to say Alice.

"Well dude, that was why I was there. Now if you can't decide then I will and I am picking Alice's dish." I said and I think I saw him smile.

Rosalie POV

"I hope Alice did okay." Bella said while we sat in a movie chair.

"I know. Alice better have kicked Maria's ass." I said.

"Here comes Alice" Bella said turning her head towards the door.

"Guys guess what!" Alice said jumping up and down.

Alice POV

"What?" Bella and Rosalie asked.

"When I gave Jasper the food I called him Jazzy!" I squealed

Rosalie and Bella started to laugh.

"What?" I asked defensively

"You love him. You love him!" They started to chant

"I do not!" I'm not sure if I do or not. He is so nice and sweet.

"Well, okay whatever you say but your lover boy just walked in." Rosalie said

Jasper was standing there next to Emmet and Tanya.

"Okay. Everyone, Jasper will tell us who won the cook off." Tanya said while Jasper stepped forward.

"It was a really close call but I think the winner is Alice!" He said while smiling.

OMG did he just say I won. I must of because Maria looked pissed.

"But I think that Maria's dish was very close so you will be able to take a swim with me and my brothers tonight." Shit. That just ruined it. Why did Jazzy say that? Ughh I have to ask him during the movie.

"Nice job Alice. Maybe we could talk the guys out of swimming later on." Rosalie said.

"Now everyone has to leave to let them watch the movie." Tanya said while ushering the rest of the girls out. Maria gave me a death stare but I was just smiling. I get to spend some time with Jasper.

**I told you that I would update tonight. Well tomorrow I will update in the afternoon. Pinky promise. I'm trying to update once or twice a day. Please don't get mad if I accidently skip a day. I will make up for it. Thanks for the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephanie Meyers! She owns it!**

**Here is the chapter. I have an idea for another story. So it will be out soon. Hope you enjoy.**

Rosalie POV

"So what movie do you want to watch girls?" Emmet asked while grabbing a bag of popcorn.

"Something scary." I said while sitting down on the huge comfy chairs.

"Do you think the Grudge is scary enough?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." Bella Alice and I said both said at the same time.

Edward Jasper and Emmet grinned at each other. I think we are missing something. I've never seen this movie. I hope it's not too scary.

"Grab your popcorn and soda and sit down guys." Edward said while sitting down.

I sat next to Emmet while Edward sat next to Bella and Alice sat next to Jasper.

"Rosie, do you get scared easily?" Emmet asked with a huge grin on his face.

"You wish!" I said while popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

The movie started and it was freaking scary. I cringed a couple of times and leaned away from Emmet. I guess he noticed that I was about to pee my pants because he put his arm around me and hugged me closer.

The movie was pretty much the same. There were some scary moments when I dumped all the popcorn on Emmet's lap which all he did was laugh. I never wanted to movie to end.

"Are you watching the movie?" Emmet whispered into my ear.

I couldn't talk. WTF was wrong with me. Out of my friends I was usually the one that didn't get nervous around guys. I didn't say anything. I think he noticed because he turned my head and started to kiss me. OMG.

Bella POV

The movie was almost over. I was sitting next to Edward. I looked over to Rosalie and I saw her and Emmet making out. I guess Edward saw what I was staring at and he put his arm around me. Even though this movie scared the crap out of me this was a great time. I glanced over towards Jasper and Alice and I saw that they were cuddling and holding hands. Aww this is the best movie we've ever been to!

After the movie ended we all stood up and went to the pop bar. (**A bar but it just does pop)**

"Was it scary enough for you?" Emmet said trying to mock us.

"It wasn't scary enough." Alice said. Jasper's arm was around her waist.

"So why were you hiding in Jasper's shirt?" I questioned. I knew she would be mad, but I couldn't pass this opportunity.

"What about you Bella? You screamed a couple of times." Rosalie said while smirking.

"Don't pick on Bella." Edward said which shocked me. He was sticking up for me!

"Well we got to get going. The swimming thing and all." Emmet said while staring at Rosalie's grimace.

"Do you have to go Jazzy?" Alice said while pouting. She always gets her way when she does.

"I… uhhh.. guys?"Jasper stuttered.

Then I had an idea.

"Guys you go and have your pool party. We'll see you later." I said and I winked at them and grabbed Rosalie and Alice and pulled them to our room.

"So you have a plan?" Rosalie asked.

"You bet I do!" I said and I told them my plan.

Edward POV 

"What do you think she meant?" I asked completely confused.

"Not sure, but we have to get ready to go swimming." Jasper said while grabbing his swimsuit.

After we got everything ready we went down to the pool. I was kind of looking forward to this. Angela was pretty cool. But I keep catching her staring at me in a creepy way.

"Want to just go in. They're taking forever." Emmet whined while jumping in screaming "CANNONBALL!"

After Emmet jumped in I heard footsteps behind me and then I saw Jasper push me in.

"What the was that for Jasper?" I said after I resurfaced.

He didn't respond, he just jumped into the pool.

We played water volley ball and marco polo and still no sign of Maria, Lauren, or Angela.

"Are they even showing up?" Jasper asked.

Before Emmet or I responded we heard someone say, "Of course we are Jazzy" Maria said behind Jasper wrapping her arms around him.

"Remember Maria, it's just Jazz." Jasper said while trying to get out of Maria's grip.

"Oh well, we can change that." With that said she pulled him into the hot tub.

Jasper stared at us and mouthed the words "Help me"

Emmet and I just laughed. Then we stopped when we saw Lauren and Angela walk towards us.

Angela took my hand and led me to the hot tub. Shit! Emmet was behind me with Lauren so at least we all had to suffer.

"So Eddie, how bad was it hanging out with the yellow girls? They act like whores." Angela spat. How could she call Bella a whore?

"They are so bad." I mumbled.

"Yeah right!" Maria said while laughing.

That's when we saw bubbles coming from the hot tub but it wasn't on.

"Did someone just fart?" Emmet asked

"It wasn't me." Jasper said

"You know it wasn't me. It came from that direction" I said pointing towards the girls.

They just sat there with their mouths open. This was awkward.

"Gross!" Jasper yelled while pointing to a tampon floating.

"You know it's not mine!" Emmet said. Really Emmet? He is so immature some times.

This was getting pretty awkward and I felt like a prune. I needed an excuse to get out. Then I looked at the volleyball net.

"Do you girls want to play water volleyball?" I asked while getting out of the hot tub.

"Sure Eddie" Angela said while following me.

"Girls VS Boys" Emmet said while running into the pool.

"It's on!" Lauren said while getting in the pool.

We played and surprisingly they were pretty good. I guess they weren't kidding when they said they did volleyball and cheerleading.

It was getting late and Bella still hasn't shown up. Maybe she isn't coming.

"Why is it blue?" Emmet yelled looking at the water where the girls were standing.

"Remember when the pool guy put a chemical in it to show when someone pees themselves in the pool the water turns blue. " Jasper explained.

Wow, I guess they peed in the pool.

"Gross" All 3 of us yelled at the girls.

We jumped out of the pool, grabbed out towels and ran to our room.

"That teaches them to mess with out men" Bella said. Wait, Bella? What was she doing here?

"Guys wait" I said and they turned to look at me like I was crazy.

Her voice came from that bush. I sneaked up behind it and I saw them.

"What are you guys doing?" I said startling them.

"Oh, uhhh nothing Edward. Bye" Bella said while running away.

**There's the chapter. I love all the reviews. Can't wait for more! I really want 50 reviews!**

**Thanks XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephanie Meyers owns it!**

**Here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. I want to get to 100 soon!**

**I can dream big can't I? XD**

Bella POV

"Oh, uhhh nothing Edward. Bye" I said while running away.

"That was awesome Bella!" Alice said while giving me a high five.

"Do you think the guys knew it was us?" I asked worriedly.

"Doubt it, they aren't that smart. We can just tell them we left something there. They would believe us." Rosalie said.

So, we kind of sabotage the pool date. I mean we didn't want those girls all over the guys.

"I'm so glad I videotaped that. I am so putting it on YouTube." Alice said holding her camera.

Here is what happened. After we left the movie theater we went to our room and grabbed a tampon, balloons and blue dye. Don't ask why Alice had blue dye in her bag but she did. Then we made the bubbles in the hot tub and put the tampon too. The one weird thing is that we never had to use the blue dye. I guess those girls really had to pee.

"Breakfast is going to be very interesting." I said while opening our door to out suite.

Maria POV

"What the hell! Why were Alice Bella and Rosalie here on our date?" I screamed.

"They must have sabotage our date!" Angela said.

"We have to get them back. I do not want the boys dating them." Lauren said.

"Let's go." I said while getting out of the pool and grabbing my towel while walking back to our room.

Jasper POV

"That was weird." I said to the guys while walking back to our rooms.

"Yeah, why were Rosalie Alice and Bella there?" Emmet asked. He really is an idiot.

"You really don't know why?" I asked. I thought I was the one who didn't know much about girls.

"If you're so smart Jasper then tell us why." Emmet said and Edward nodded.

"The girls were they because they spied on our date!" I said exasperated.

"Oh, well I never knew Rosie was the jealous type." Emmet said while smiling.

"What if they don't want to hang out with us because they think we like Maria Angel and Lauren?" Edward asked. I never thought about that.

"I have an idea." Emmet said. Oh great. Whenever Emmet has an idea we usually end up grounded or embarrassed.

"What is it now Emmet?" I asked.

"We get the girls presents!" Emmet screamed!

"That's not a bad idea." Edward said while thinking. What was I supposed to get Alice?

"We meet back here in 1 hour with our gifts." Emmet said while running out the door. Great, he already knew what he was getting.

Emmet POV 

I knew what I was going to get Rosie.

I ran to my room and grabbed my special box. I kept all my duckies in here. I had to find my favorite one.

My favorite duckie right now is the pink one with a rose on her wing. I hope she likes it! Now I need to add something romantic. Does a piece of gum equal romantic?

I have an idea. This has to be the most romantic thing I have ever done in my whole life.

Edward POV

Emmet ran out the door and I soon followed after him. The only thing I'm really good at is playing the piano. I guess I could compose something for her, but my piano still has paint all over it. What am I going to do?

Think Edward! Think!

I was walking to my room when I ran into Jasper.

"What are you doing? I thought we had to get gifts." I asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I can't think of anything. Let's go ask Emmet. He must have some idea."

"Okay". I said and we walked toward Emmet's room.

"Hey guys, you finished already?" Emmet asked while holding bag.

"We can't think of anything. How about you give your gift to Rose now since you already have it." I said.

Rosalie POV

"Want to watch a movie?" Bella asked me and Alice.

"Sure." I said while sitting on the couch.

We were watching the Hangover which was a really funny movie. When we all heard a knock.

"Who can that be?" I asked while opening the door. No one was there except for a bag with a rose inside it.

"Who was it Rose?" Alice asked from behind me.

"No one. There was only this left. Is it for me?" I asked.

"Of course it is. It has a rose in it!" Bella said while getting up from the couch.

"Open it!" Alice said while jumping up and down.

"Okay Alice, just settle down." I said while taking the rose out of the bag. Then there was this box that was all red.

"I am going to open it if you don't!" Alice screamed.

"Come on Rosalie just open it!" Bella said and tried to calm Alice.

I opened the box and I saw a pink rubber duck with a rose on its wing.

It was so cute. Emmet is so romantic. I know he loves his duckies. I'm glad he is willing to share.

"Look Rose, there's a necklace around the duck!" Bella said.

"OMG! Are those real diamonds?" I screamed

Alice took a look at it and then started up and down screaming yes.

The necklace was perfect. It has a silver chain with a heart on it. There were diamonds all over the heart.

"Whoa." I said barely in a whisper. I was still shocked.

"Look Rose there's a note." Bella said while holding a red piece of paper. She handed me it and it said.

Rosie,

Roses are red, violets are blue

I'll save my last dance, to dance with you

Meet me in the garden at midnight,

Emmy Bear

"Aww that is so sweet!" Bella said

"What time is it?" I asked frantically

"Relax its only 10:00pm. You have time." Alice said.

Phew. Relax Rose. You have time to get ready. That was really sweet thought. I can't believe Emmet would do that for me. He is my big teddy bear.

"Guy, do you think I should get him a gift?" I asked. What if Emmet thought that I should get him a gift in return?

"No, your gift to him is to look hot tonight!" Alice squealed while running into the bathroom.

"Okay. Let's go get ready." I said jumping up from the chair and following Alice into the bathroom.

**Like it? Well next chapter will be their midnight date and the next challenge. We have to get rid of some on the other girls! I'll give you a hint. There will be other girls that I haven't mention that will even weirder and some girls who are even more obsessed with the boys. **

**Don't forget that Edward and Jasper have to give their gifts. OR they might not because of some other girls might interfere. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephanie Meyers**

**Here's the chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Thank you CullenGirl1901!**

Emmet POV

"Emmet you look fine. I really think you are a girl." Edward said while giving me the thumbs up.

"Thanks Eddie, but you know if we get caught we're going to get in trouble." I said worriedly.

"Dude, what happened to you? You never care about the rules and especially when you're with us." Jasper said.

"I don't know. I just don't want to get Rosie in trouble." I said kind of shyly.

"What the fuck? What is happening to you?" Edward said. He's right. What is happening to me? I'm becoming a softie!

"Guys, I'm leaving before you talk me out of this!" I said while walking outside.

I am so freaking scared. I have no idea why. Wait I know why. If me and Rosie get caught then she might have to leave. Whatever right now I get to spend time with her. Great, I sound like Edward. I really have to get more friends.

I got to the garden right before midnight and Rosalie wasn't there yet. I was holding a rose and a giant teddy bear with a shirt that had a duck on it. She told me in the movie theater that she thought that I was her big teddy bear.

I was just standing there waiting for Rosalie to come that I was startled when I heard a voice.

"HI Emmy." Rosalie said

"Hey Rosie." I said while walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are those for me?" Rosalie asked while pointing to the rose and teddy bear.

"Yep, now you have a mini Emmet!" I said while laughing. She started laughing too.

"Thanks Emmy." Rosalie said

We talked for about an hour about a lot of stuff.

We were about to kiss when we heard a noise.

"You guys are busted. I videotaped this whole thing!" Lauren said.

"Lauren what the hell are you doing here?" I asked completely frustrated. She really had problems.

"Emmet you are supposed to be with me. Now I can get rid of the girl who is taking you away from me." Lauren yelled while running away.

"Emmet what does she mean that I'm leaving?" Rosalie asked. I signed and told her.

"Tanya said it wouldn't be a good idea to see you guys other than on dates, challenges and meals. I am really sorry Rosie." I said. This is not going to be good.

"It's okay Emmet. This was a really special night." Rosalie said while hugging the bear.

"I'll talk to Tanya later when she wakes up. Let me walk you back to the room. " I said while grabbing her hand.

Rosalie POV 

Emmy was walking me back to my suite and we reached the door.

"Bye Emmy Bear." I said and I was about to open the door when he turned me around and kissed me.

I guess we were out here for a couple of minutes because the door swung open and shocked looking Alice and Bella were staring at us.

"Well I guess you girls will need some sleep. Bye Alice and Bella. Bye Rosie." Emmet said while giving me a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"OMG! Rosalie you have to tell us everything!" Alice said while pushing me inside.

I told them about the whole night. They kept saying Aww. Until the part about Lauren.

"That whore!" Alice yelled.

"What's going to happen now?" Bella asked.

"Well I might not be able to compete in a challenge or I might have to leave. Emmy said he would talk to Tanya." I said kind of sadly.

"We have to win the challenge tomorrow. I don't want the blue girls to get another date with the guys." Bella said.

Tomorrow is going to be very interesting.

Tanya POV

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard a knock at my door.

Who could it be?

I opened the door to see Lauren with a camera.

"Tanya you have to see this." Lauren said while showing me the video of Emmet and Rosalie.

He knows that he can't do that. Emmet was never the one to follow the rules. I should have known.

"When is Rosalie going home?" Lauren asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked half asleep.

"I want Rosalie out of here. She broke the rules." Lauren protested.

"She's not leaving. But you are. I will talk to you tomorrow morning. I am going to go to bed. Bye." I said and closed the door before she could say anything else.

Why did I agree to do this? Wait I know, because I have grown up with the guys and I am the only girl that knows the most about them that they haven't dates. Well I better talk to Emmet about Lauren. The guys are probably still up. I'll just call them.

Jasper picked up on the first ring

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Hey Jasper. It's Tanya. Is Emmet there?" I asked.

"Yeah, here he is." Jasper said.

"Thanks" I said. I really should get some sleep. Why didn't I wait until morning?

"Sup Tanya." Emmet said.

"I know what happened. She's not going anywhere but she has to sit out with her group for the challenge." I said in kind of a rush. I want to get off the phone.

"Sorry about the rules Tanya. And thanks for not making her leave. You're the best!" Emmet said.

"Okay Emmet. Just don't do it again. I'm tired. Night" I said and put down the phone.

Emmet POV 

"YES!" I screamed a little too loud.

"What happened? Did Rosalie have to leave?" Edward asked.

"No. She only has to sit out tomorrow's challenge. So we won't be able to have the date with them. Oh and sorry guys but that means Alice and Bella too." I said. I hope they weren't mad.

I was wrong

"EMMET! Don't do it again. Now I can't spend time with Alice!" Jasper yelled whiling throwing a pillow at me.

"Sorry dude!" I said trying to dodge the pillow.

"Emmet you are an idiot. Now I don't even have a chance to be with Bella either." Edward said.

"I need to go think." Edward said and walked out the room.

I looked at Jasper and he just shrugged.

Edward POV 

I had to walk out. I'm not really mad at Emmet. I would have done the same thing. I walked into the piano room. Which was surprisingly clean. Who cleaned it?

"Edward?" a voice said.

**Cliff hanger! Who shall it be? Angela or some other girl. I can add the purple girls! Tell me what you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephanie Meyers! XD**

**Here's the chapter!**

Edward POV

_Previously:_

_I had to walk out. I'm not really mad at Emmet. I would have done the same thing. I walked into the piano room. Which was surprisingly clean. Who cleaned it?_

"_Edward?" a voice said._

"Who's there?" I asked. It's late. Who could be up?

"Oh. I'm sorry if I scared you." The figure said then she walked into the light.

"Oh it's okay Bella." I whispered. Why was she here? I'm kind of glad she was.

"I felt bad about it making the mess and I couldn't sleep, so I thought it was the perfect time to clean it." Bella said shyly.

"Thanks. Do you want me to help you play again? We were interrupted last time." I said with a smirk. I walked towards the door and closed the door.

"Sure." Bella said with a smile and she went down on the piano bench.

I taught her a couple of easy songs. Then we started talking about music. She loved classical like me! Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea to be on the game show. Bella's the .01%

"Look at the time! It's almost 2:00 am. We better head back. Tomorrow is going to be rough." I said while closing the piano and getting off the bench.

"Yeah, okay. Well I'll see you at breakfast" Bella said while walking towards the door. She's leaving. What do I do?

"Bella wait!" I said while grabbing her arm.

She looked at me and I didn't know what came over me. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her face lit up and then she blushed.

I leaned down and whisper in her ear. "Night Bella."

Jasper POV

"Guys wake up. We have to go to breakfast." I yelled while turning the alarm off.

Edward and Emmet both rolled over. I am never going to get them up.

"Edward if you don't get up I am going to take all the keys of Charlotte" I threatened to Edward.

He shot up quickly and yelled. "I'm up! Don't touch Charlotte!"

"Thank you for getting up. Now I have a plan for Emmet." I said while getting up and going to Emmet's box full of ducks.

"Emmy if you don't get up then Paco will have to suffer." I threatened. Paco was a rubber duck with a sombrero and it was holding a taco. I am not sure why Emmet loves this one so much.

"NO PACO!" Emmet wailed while lunging at me.

"Say bye to Paco!" I yelled running out of the room. Even though Emmet was big I was faster than him. Of course I was smarter than him too.

"Jasper Cullen! Give me Paco right now!" Emmet yelled while trying to catch me.

I was running down a hallway when a door flew open and hit me in the head.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice said to me. There was this tall looking girl staring at me. She had really long light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh yeah. I'm okay. Have we met?" I asked. Surprisingly I wasn't acting like an idiot.

"Oh no. I am Eva. My friends and I missed the first day because our flight was canceled. We live in London England." Eva said.

"Oh cool. Glad you could make it." I said

Then 2 other girls came to the door.

"Who is it Eva?" a girl who was taller than Eva and had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh I just met Jasper. I accidentally hit him with the door." Eva said while giggling.

"Dude where have you been. Where's Paco?" Emmet said while huffing because he's out of breath.

Then he realized that I was talking to Eva and her friend.

"Hey. We haven't met yet. I'm Emmet." Emmet said while smiling.

"Well I'm Hannah and this is Eva." Hannah said.

"Well it's late and tomorrow is your first day. So we'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?" I asked and was about to walk away.

"We were wondering if you could come and get us tomorrow. We still don't know where everything thing is." Eva said while staring at her feet.

"Yeah sure, then you will be able to meet our brother Edward." I said.

"He is a piano freak." Emmet said while laughing.

"That's funny because our friend Jill is obsessed with the piano. She said she might not have come because she would be away from Lily. She named her piano." Hannah said while laughing.

"That's funny because our brother named his piano Charlotte." Emmet said and we all started to laugh.

"We'll be here in 1 hour." I said while grabbing Emmet and walking away.

"They are pretty cool." I said while halfway down the hall.

"Yeah they are. Wait, where is Paco?" Emmet asked frantic.

"Shit. I must have dropped him in their room when I ran into the door. We'll get it later." I said while opening the door.

"Okay but we better get Paco soon." Emmet said

"What took you guys so long?" Edward asked when we got into the room.

Then we explained what happened and Edward's face looked really happy when he found out that Jill loved the piano.

Alice POV

"Girls, it's time to go to breakfast. Let's go so we can sit next to the guys." I said while giving myself a quick look in the mirror.

"We're coming Alice." Rosalie said while putting her hair up in a pony tail.

We found a table for 6 and sat down and looked at the menu.

"What are they doing?" Bella asked while staring at a different table.

I looked at where she was looking and I saw Jasper Emmet and Edward sitting with 3 other girls who were really pretty. I haven't seen them before.

"Who are they?" I asked. Why was the brunette staring at MY Jasper?

"I overheard Tanya say that there were these British girls that were going to come here but their flight was canceled." Bella said.

Then Tanya came up. "Morning girls, I am here just to tell you that you have to sit out the challenge today after breakfast. You will not be going home unless you lose the elimination challenge." Tanya said while walking away.

"Great, now we won't be able to go on a date." I said and pouted.

"It's okay. At least we are still here." Rosalie said while patting my back. I knew she was right, but I didn't want Jasper hanging out with any other girls.

"Look Rosalie. Emmet is so flirting with that blonde." Bella said while pointing to the table where the guys were at.

"I am going to rip her head off in a minute." Rosalie said forcefully.

"Calm down Rose." I said then I saw Jasper put his arm around the brunette. I almost lost it. They all were laughing and they looked like they were having fun.

"I can't wait until the challenge. Because we have to sit out. Most likely with the guys." Bella said.

I calmed down a little. So did Rose.

Emmet POV

"Breakfast was fun. You guys were right. Jill loves the piano. She composes too!" Edward said while sitting on his bed.

"Told you. Oh and Eva is so cool. She loves history and swimming too. She was a lifeguard in London." Jasper said.

"Yeah and Hannah is pretty cool. She's a mechanic at a garage." I said while lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

What am I going to do? I just gave Rosie a gift. I really like her, but Hannah is cool too. Shit, this is going to be hard. Oh and I can't forget about Lauren. Well I can forget about Lauren, she is too clingy.

Bella POV

We were walking outside to the backyard when we see a huge inflatable course.

"We are going to miss a fun challenge." I said while looking at the obstacle course.

"Yeah." Rosalie and Alice said.

"Okay girls, the challenge today is that you will be handcuffed with your group and you must go through the course and whoever has the best time wins a date with the guys which will be a surprise until the end of the challenge." Tanya said.

Then she started passing out handcuffs.

"Girls, you can go wait over there." Tanya said while pointing to a long table with 7 chairs.

"The guys must be sitting here." Rosalie said.

After she said that we saw Jasper Emmet and Edward walk towards us laughing. Then when they saw us they stopped laughing and looked worried.

Then I heard Emmet say "Shit, should we sit there?"

What do they mean? Oh no!

**How did you like the chapter? What's going on with the purple girls? Are they a little too perfect? Hmm think about that. Oh and are the guys falling for them? Are they going to sit next to Bella Alice and Rosalie? What about Emmet's gift? What will happen?**

**If you want to know REVIEW!**

**After I get 5 reviews I will update!**

**I need 5!**

**Thanks(: **


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephanie Meyer! Love her!**

**I got way more than 5 reviews! I am so close to 100. The person who is my 100****th**** reviewer will get a huge sneak peek into the next chapter! If I get to 110 reviews then I will update tonight. After I post this chapter I will start on another right afterwards and I'll your ideas. Sorry if I'm rambling.**

**Here's the chapter! XD**

Jasper POV

We walked into the backyard where the inflatable obstacle course was set up. That looks like so much fun. I hope Tanya lets us go through it.

We looked at where we were supposed to sit and we saw Alice, Bella and Rosalie.

"Shit, should be sit there?" Emmet asked.

Edward shook his head.

"Guys, relax we will explain everything. And remember they like us, and WE like them also." I said while grabbing Emmet's arm and Edward followed us towards the table.

"Morning Alice." I said while sitting down next to her. She looked really happy that I was sitting there. I did too. I felt really calm and relaxed whenever I'm with her.

"Morning Rosie." Emmet said while giving her a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Morning Bella." Edward said while sitting down next to her and staring at his feet. What is his problem? He couldn't stop talking about Bella and I don't know what is going on.

Tanya walked up. "Hi guys, we are about to start. And since you girls are not participating I'm asking you if you would like to race the guys in the obstacle course?"

"Yeah sure, I think we can handle these girls." Emmet said while smirking and Rose hit him in the arm playfully.

"Bring it on Emmy." Rosalie said while getting her game face on.

"Okay well I got to get back to the other girls." Tanya said while walking away.

I turned my attention to Alice who was staring at her feet.

"Alice, what's on your mind?" I asked while putting my finger under her chin to pull her head up.

She looked at me and said nothing. At least she smiled.

"Who are those girls?" Bella asked pointing to Hannah, Jill and Eva.

"Oh they are the purple girls." Edward said.

"We can see that from their outfits. I'm saying that we haven't seen them until this morning." Rosalie filled in. Edward can be really dense. Even though he is really smart.

"Oh, we met them this morning when Jasper tried to kill Paco." Emmet said while pointing his finger at me.

"Paco is not dead yet. He's just in their room." I said and then I felt Alice tense up.

"You were in their room?" she asked. She did not sound happy.

"No, Edward and Emmet wouldn't wake up so I threatened Edward I would take all of Charlotte's piano keys and I threatened to kill Paco. Which is Emmet's Spanish duck. He has a sombrero and a taco!" I said while trying to lighten the mood.

"Then when I was running down the hallway a door opened and hit me in the face." I said and everyone started to laugh.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you." I said, and then I had to start to laugh too. It was pretty funny.

"It's okay Jazzy" Alice said while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Alice." I said while putting my arm around her waist. She giggled and sat closer to me.

Then Tanya came to our table.

"Okay guys, you can come and do your race. I don't know the winner of the challenge yet. It's between blue and purple." Tanya said while handing us the handcuffs.

"You girls are going down!" Emmet said while trying to work the handcuffs. I was in the middle and Emmet was on my right and Edward was on my left.

"You wish." Rosalie said while handcuffing herself to Alice and Bella.

We walked over to the obstacle course. It was pretty big. I really don't want to get beat by girls.

"Okay. On your mark. Get set. Go!" Tanya yelled.

We went through the obstacle course. Which was pretty hard to do in handcuffs. We couldn't see the girls so we didn't know if they were ahead or behind us.

"Edward, your making us slow!" Emmet yelled at Edward who was trying to climb the rock wall. It really wasn't that hard and I was the one who really didn't have my hands.

We got to the part where we had to slide down to the finish line. We saw the girls. We were neck and neck. Both of us slid down and it was a photo finish.

"We so won!" Emmet yelled while doing a dance.

"No you didn't! It was a tie!" Rosalie said while walking over to us.

"Surprisingly it was a tie!" Tanya said while showing us a picture. My foot and Alice's foot hit at the same time.

"Can we get out of these handcuffs?"Edward asked. He sounded annoyed. Out of the 3 of us Edward was the one who always was patient.

"Did you figure out who won?" I asked Tanya.

"Yes, the purple girls won." Tanya said while grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the girls.

"Okay everyone. The purple team won!" Tanya said

Eva Hannah and Jill screamed. And all the other girls were silent. I felt Alice's hand around my arm. I think she doesn't want me to go on the date. I kind of want to. Eva liked all the same things I liked.

Then Eva Hannah and Jill came up to us and smiled.

"Hi Jasper Emmet and Edward." Eva said while smiling.

Then she turned to Alice who still had her hand around my arm.

"I think we haven't met. My name is Eva and these are my 2 best friends Hannah and Jill." Eva said while extending her hand towards Alice. She took it and they shook hands. This is awkward.

"So what are we going to do? Tanya still hasn't told us." I asked.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise!" Tanya said while skipping over to us.

"I've known these boys my whole life. The one thing they all love to do together is…"

**Cliffhanger! What should the date be? Will Alice Rosalie and Bella spy on their date?**

**I need 5 reviews to update!**

**Thanks(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephanie Meyer! **

**Here's the chapter! XD**

Edward POV

"I've known these boys my whole life. The one thing they all love to do together is surfing" Tanya told everyone. It was true. My brothers and I fight a lot but whenever we surf, we just seem to be relaxed and never fight. We've been surfing since we were 5. So I guess that means a lot.

"Yes!" Emmet said while fist pumping the air. Really? I am surprised I'm related to him at times.

"Go back to your rooms and get ready." Tanya said while grabbing her things.

"Edward?" Bella said while walking back to the house with me.

"Yes." I said. She looked kind of sad.

"Never mind, sorry." Bella said while walking a little faster towards the house. Should I go after her? What am I going to do? I like Bella lot. But then there is Jill who seems to like all the things I like. Oh and there is Angela. She seems a bit crazy.

I got back to my room and sat on my bed. My mind is swirling. I am so confused.

"Eddie are you okay?" Emmet asked while walking in the room followed by Jasper.

"Aren't you guys confused? I don't know who to like. I think if I even looked at a different girl, another girl gets mad and sad." I said in a rush.

"Dude, we know how you feel. This is a game. We all are confused." Jasper said while sitting next to me.

"So who do you like?" I asked both of them.

They looked at me and just stared.

"I have no idea." Emmet said while staring at the wall.

"Me either." Jasper said

"Guys I have an idea." Emmet just whiling jumping off the bed.

"Emmet your ideas can easily go wrong. I have to admit that the gift one wasn't so bad. Rosalie was really happy with her gift. Even though they could participate in the challenge." I said.

"Trust me. It's a good idea. We sit with the purple girls at lunch and then we sit with the yellow girls at dinner. Then we'll see which meal we enjoy more." Emmet said while doing his 'smart dance'

Yes, I just said smart dance. Whenever Emmet thinks his idea is smart he does his dance.

"That's not a bad idea Emmet." Jasper said

"Yeah lets go." I said while walking out the door.

Jasper POV

The date was cool so far. Eva knew how to surf. She was better than Hannah and Jill. Edward Emmet and I spent most of the time surfing while Eva Hannah and Jill watched us. They seemed to be studying us. I was kind of getting a weird feeling.

Now we were sitting on a blanket talking. I learned that Eva like all the things I liked. I knew she wasn't agreeing because she told me stuff she liked that was exactly like mine. This was starting to creep me out.

Emmet was starting to feel the same way. He kept sending me pleading looks when Hannah tried to hold his hand. It took everything in me to not start to laugh.

I don't feel the way I feel with Alice when I'm with Eva. I just feel like she's fake.

The only one who looks like they are enjoying themselves in Edward and the girls.

He and Jill just talk about pianos. They never shut up.

"Well it's almost lunch time. I think we should head back." I said trying to be subtle about wanting to get out of here.

"Okay Jasper." Eva said while jumping up and grabbed my hand. I really didn't want for her to get mad so I decided just to hold it back. 

"Emmet, can I have a piggy back ride?" Hannah asked Emmet whiling pouting.

Emmet just looked at me and grimaced then he smiled.

"Sure I will, but let's have a race back. Jasper you have to let Eva on your back." Emmet said while smirking.

He is so dead when we get back.

"Come on Edward. Let's race." Jill said

Then Edward picked up Jill and helped her on his back.

"Okay, losers have to get thrown in the pool." I yelled while getting Eva on my back.

We were in the lead for the most of the race. Edward was really far behind. I guess doing piano instead of sports didn't help him. HA!

It was neck and neck with Emmet and me. Then Hannah was about to fall off so Emmet had to slow down. Sucker!

Me and Eva won!

"Nice job Jasper!" Eva said while hugging me.

I noticed someone in a window. It was Alice. Great. She just saw that.

"No fair Jasper!" Emmet yelled behind me.

"Sorry Emmet. You have to go in the pool." I said while laughing.

Then Edward came up while holding Jill's hand. I guess Eddie could take it.

"Time to go into the pool." I said while walking towards Edward and Emmet.

"Do we have to?" Emmet whined.

"Yes you do!" Rosalie yelled from the window.

There was Alice Rosalie and Bella watching us out of their window. This is going to be funny to watch.

"Come on Emmet and Edward." I said while grabbing their arms.

We were at the edge of the pool and I was about to push them in when they grabbed my arm and dragged me in with them.

"What the hell?" I yelled after resurfacing.

"Sorry Jazz, but you deserved it!" Emmet said

All the girls were laughing. Especially Alice. Her face was all red.

"You really want to laugh about this Alice? I'm coming up there and getting you." I yelled and ran into the house.

I ran up the stairs and down the hallway. I got to their door.

"Open up!" I yelled while banging my hand on the door.

"Never!" I heard them all screamed.

"Rosie, baby will you please let us in." Emmet said from behind me.

"Sorry Emmy bear, but NO!" Rosalie screamed.

"Ali will you please let us in. I have a surprise for you!" I yelled.

"Did you call me Ali?" Alice asked through the door.

"Oh, umm yeah. Is that okay?" I asked nervously.

Then the door swung open and Alice ran into my arms.

"I love the nick name Jazzy." Alice said while hugging me.

"NOW EMMET!" I yelled. I picked up Alice and put her on my back and ran down the stairs. Emmet did the same with Rosalie.

"Bella help us!" Rosalie and Alice yelled.

**Another cliff hanger!**

**Don't hate me!**

**I just want some more reviews!**

**This is a great story to write**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews.**

**I finally have 100!**

**I am not updating until I get 5 more reviews.**

**Sorry but that's the deal!**

**Oh and trust me.**

**There is so much more drama next!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stephanie Meyers! XD**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Here's the chapter!**

Bella POV

"Bella help us!" Rosalie and Alice screamed.

"I'm coming!" I yelled while grabbing my room key and racing out the door.

Emmet and Jasper were already half way down the stairs.

"Emmet! Do not put me in that pool with my clothes on!" Rosalie yelled trying to get out of Emmet's grip.

"How do you expect me to help you?" I yelled trying to catch up with them.

"I don't know think of something, FAST!" Alice yelled.

What the hell am I going to do? Think Bella!

"Bella Help!" Alice and Rosalie screamed.

"I'm coming." I yelled. Shit, they were already at the pool. What am I going to do? 

"Emmet! If you ever want to see your duckies again you will drop Rosalie right now!" I threatened to Emmet.

"Not my babies!" Emmet wailed and dropped Rosalie.

"Jasper drop Alice or else my babies will DIE!" Emmet yelled towards Jasper.

Reluctantly Jasper dropped Alice.

"Payback!" I yelled and ran towards Emmet and Jasper and pushed Emmet and Jasper into the pool.

"Nice job Bella!" Alice and Rosalie said while giving me high fives.

"You're going to get it!" Emmet and Jasper yelled while getting out of the pool.

"No way!" I yelled but it was too late.

Jasper and Emmet grabbed me and threw me in the pool.

"You guys suck. You know that?" I yelled while trying to get out of the pool.

"We know. Wait, where's Eddie?" Emmet asked while searching for Edward. Where was he? He was here a few seconds ago with Jill.

"You okay Bella?" Jasper asked while helping me out of the pool.

"Oh, uhhh yeah." I said while grabbing a towel.

"Well since we are all wet, we have to go change for lunch." Emmet said.

"See you later Ali." Jasper said while grabbing Emmet's arm and dragging him to the house.

"Bye Rosie!" Emmet yelled before entering the house.

"Bella, what's really up with you? Don't say nothing because we know it's not." Alice said while giving me the _I know you're hiding something look_.

"It's just that Edward really likes Jill." I said and stared at the ground.

"You have to be kidding. They are total fakes!" Rosalie said while walking back to our room.

"Trust me, Edward likes you. He likes Jill because she can play piano." Alice said while patting me on the back.

Alice POV

"Rosalie you look fine! Come on I'm hungry. Let's go to lunch!" I yelled.

"Yeah, come on Rose. Emmet will think you look amazing." Bella said.

I can't wait to go to lunch. It was so much fun this morning with the guys. I hope they sit with us instead of the bitches. I even noticed Maria getting pissed off at them. At least they are leaving us alone for awhile.

"Okay I'm ready." Rosalie said while giving herself a quick look in the mirror.

She really spends too much time on her looks. Which she doesn't even have to.

"Let's grab a table for 3." Bella said.

"Why? Don't you want to sit with the guys?" I asked. I want to sit with Jazzy!

"No, and if they see us at a table for only 3 then they will think about us and want to try to sit with us next time." Bella said while sitting down at the table.

"Nice thinking!" Rosalie said while looking at the menu.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled while twirling her hair.

"Look! They're here. I don't think they've seen us yet." I said while staring at the guys.

"Let's see what they do." Rosalie said while giving her order to the waiter.

I watched them sitting down at a table for 6.

"Do you think they're waiting for us?" I asked. I wish they were.

"I don't know. I think…" Bella started to say but then stopped because we saw that Jill Hannah and Eva sit down next to them. Edward even hugged Jill.

"What are they doing?" I whispered. I couldn't even find my voice.

Jasper POV

"Guys look." I said glancing towards Alice Bella and Rosalie.

"Why are they sitting by themselves?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know. Let's just sit down." Edward said while sitting at a table for 6.

"Edward, do you really like Jill?" Emmet asked. Way to go Emmet, be subtle."

"I don't know. Maybe?" Edward said.

"Dude, do you have any proof that she can play the piano?" I asked. I still feel some sort of fakeness when I'm around Eva Hannah or Jill.

Edward was about to say something when someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Eva giggled.

"I know. Barney!" Emmet yelled.

"Wow Emmet. I think you've finally gone crazy." I said and Emmet punched me arm.

"Let's order." Edward said while looking at his menu. He's become so boring lately.

"I have to go do something. Be right back." I said and Emmet winked at me. I couldn't tell Edward what I was going to do because he would be against it.

"Come back soon Jasper." Eva said while giving me a pout.

"Okay." I said while walking to Alice's table.

Breathe Jasper. You can do this.

"Ali?" I said while walking up to her table.

"Jazzy." Alice said while staring at me.

You can do this Jasper. You can do this. BE A MAN!

Do it before you wimp out!

Alice POV

What is he doing?

"Umm here you go." Jasper said while handing me a bag.

Then he just left and sat back down at his table.

"Open it Alice." Rosalie urged me.

"Okay." I said and then I glanced at Jasper's table. He was staring at me with a worried look.

"Alice!" Bella said while scooting her chair closer to me.

"I'm opening it!" I said while taking the tissue paper out.

"Oh my god." Rosalie and Bella said. I could say anything. I'm speechless.

**Again. Another cliffie! Don't hate me though. I am writing the next chapter right after I post this one. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Stephanie Meyers! XD**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Lots of fluff and drama!**

Alice POV

"Oh my god." Rosalie and Bella said. I could say anything. I'm speechless.

I took out the most beautiful charm bracelet. It had a lifeguard charm and a shopping bag. There were tiny diamonds all over it.

I just nodded. I couldn't speak.

"Here's a note." Bella said while passing me a piece of paper.

Ali,

Glance at me,

Laugh with me,

Be with me

Jazzy

P.S dig deeper into the bag. There's a surprise.

"Dig deeper Alice!" Rosalie urged to me.

I dug deeper and I found a picture of a cute kitten. I always wished I had a pet but my parents were against it.

"Aww the kitten is so cute." Bella said.

"I know. What does it mean?" I asked.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie said while pointing to the back side of the picture.

_Isn't she cute? When I saw her I thought of you. Though she can't be cuter than you. I hope you like her because she's yours._

_xJazzyx_

"I can't breathe!" I said while hyperventilating.

"Isn't this great Ali? You've always wanted a pet!" Rosalie squealed while looking at the picture of the kitten.

"I know. I'm just shocked. I mentioned it to him while he was teaching me how to swim, but I didn't know he would remember." I said astonished. He really remembered that? I say a lot of things and I ramble on a lot. He is so sweet.

"He is so sweet." Bella said

"Now it's your turn. Emmet and Jasper gave a gift. Now it's Edward's turn." I said while looking at the sad Bella.

"He might give a gift. Just not to me." Bella murmured.

"You really think that?" Rosalie asked.

Bella just nodded.

"I don't. I think you just have to give him time to see how much he loves you." I said while patting Bella's shoulder.

"Alice, you better go say thank you to Jasper." Rosalie said while still looking at the picture.

"Rose, you have to help me pick a name for the kitten." I said while getting out of my seat.

I walked over to Jasper's table. Eva's hand was on top of the table waiting for Jasper's but his were in his lap.

"Thank you Jazzy." I said while sitting on his lap and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Welcome Ali." Jasper said while putting his arm around my waist.

I noticed that Eva was looking at me.

"Well, I see that you're busy so I'll talk to you later." I said while getting up.

Jasper pulled me down and gave me one last kiss.

"Bye baby." Jasper said while letting go of me.

"Bye Jazzy." I said while walking back to my table.

"How did it go?" Rosalie asked while smiling.

"Pretty good." I said while trying to hold back a giggle.

"Sure. Well I'm not sure about the kitten's name yet. But we will figure out it later. Let's go back to our room before the challenge." Rosalie said while getting up.

We were walking back to the house when we heard Emmet say "Wait Rosie!"

Rosalie turned around and Emmet grabbed her waist and kissed her. It was so romantic. Bella and I giggled and walked towards the house.

"Guys wait up!" Rosalie yelled while running towards us.

Bella and I just laughed when Rosalie finally caught up to us.

"Shut up" she said and took out her room key.

"Guys do you hear something?" I said. I think it was a meow? I'm not sure.

Rosalie opened the door and we all gasped.

"Why are there two kittens in our room?" Rosalie asked while staring at a cage that held the 2 cutest kittens in the whole world.

"There's a note." Bella said while pointing to the cage.

_To Rosie and Ali_

_We thought that you two would love kittens._

_They are both adorable, just like you two._

_Emmy Bear and Jazzy_

"They are so cute. We have to name them!" Rosalie said while getting one of the kittens out of the cage.

"I'm happy for you guys." Bella said while running towards the bathroom.

"Bella what's wrong?" I said while knocking on the door.

"It's just that you guys have Emmet and Jasper giving you gifts. While Edward is all over Jill." Bella wailed.

"Bella just please come out. Edward is crazy if he didn't like you. He is falling for Jill's fakeness." I pleaded to the closed bathroom door.

Edward POV

"Guys I'm going to go visit Charlotte." I told Emmet and Jasper while walking out the door.

I was walking down the when I saw Jill.

"Hey Jill, I'm going to go play the piano. Want to join me?" I asked.

She looked kind of nervous.

"Trust me, it'll be fun." I said while grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the piano room.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bench.

"Come join me." I said while motioning her to sit down.

"I'm not sure." Jill said while staring at her feet.

I thought she knew how to play the piano. She told me she was very good.

"It'll be fine. I promise. I was wondering if you could show me what you have composed." I asked.

She just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not sure about that." Jill said. She looked really nervous.

"You told me that you could play." I said. What was going on? I am so confused.

"Well I can't, I lied to you about everything." Jill confessed

"What do you mean you've been lying to me?" That's pretty much all I could manage to say.

"I mean that I've lied to you. I hate the piano and classical music. I just lied so you would like me." Jill said while getting up.

"My friends and I were late because we were researching stuff you guys would like. We pretended to be things for you because that's the only way you would like us." Jill finished

"I can't believe you! I thought that you were so cool." I said out of force.

"I am so sorry Edward. I really like you." Jill tried to explain

"Save it. I'm out of here." I said while getting up off the bench and sprinted to my room.

"Dude what happened?" Emmet asked while looking at me face.

"That fucking bitch Jill! She lied about liking piano and classical music. She was jus pretending!" I yelled. What the fuck is happening? This is so screwed up.

"Told you so." Emmet said while sticking out his tongue.

"Fuck off Emmet." I said while sitting on my bed

"Leave him alone Emmet." Jasper said trying to defend me.

"You guys were right. About everything. Jill is such a freaking bitch to do that. I can't believe I started to like her. And now Bella probably hates me! You guys gave Alice and Rosalie gifts. What did I do? I hung out with a different girl and flirted with her right in front of Bella!" I screamed angrily into my pillow.

"Dude its okay. Just give Bella the CD with all of your piano pieces and this." Jasper said while holding up a kitten in a cage.

"Where did you get that?" I asked

"When we were at the pet store we saw that they had 3 kittens that needed to adopted and we decided that we could give them to the girls for a gift." Jasper explained.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you." I said

"You would probably become gay and a drag queen." Emmet said while laughing his ass off.

Bella POV

I finally came out of the bathroom. I guess if Edward didn't like me than that would be okay.

"It'll be okay Bella." Alice said while handing me an ice cream carton.

We were watching the Notebook with the kittens at our feet playing. When we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said while getting up.

"Who's there? Oh my god!" I said while barely breathing.

"What is it Bella? Oh my god." Alice and Rosalie said.

We were staring at a cage with a kitten that looked similar to Rosalie and Alice's. There was a small box on the cage.

"Open it!" Rosalie and Alice screamed while I grabbed the kitten and the note and brought it back into the room.

I opened the box and found a CD case with my name on it covered with diamonds. It was beautiful. There was a note attached too.

Bella

All these pieces I wrote while thinking about you

Edward

**There's the chapter! I was thinking of making another cliff hanger, but then you guys would of gotten really mad. So all the girls got gifts but what about the purple girls? Oh and we haven't heard from the blue girls for a while. What are they plotting? You would think that since they are all in love that they will stay that way. But this is a game. Love changes.**

**OHHHH and I need names for the kittens! They all have to go together. They are all girls and sisters. The names could be combinations of the couples names. I don't know. Tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Stephanie Meyers!**

**Thank you CullenGirl1901 for all the ideas!**

**Emmet: Paco loves Tacos!**

Rosalie POV 

We were all sitting down on the grass waiting for the next challenge. This was an elimination challenge and Alice, Bella and I knew that we weren't going anywhere if we could help it.

"Okay girls. This challenge will be a little bit simpler. I will be handing you a quiz. You will answer it truthfully. It will not help you if you fake these answers. After you all finish I will tell you the rest of the challenge." Tanya said while passing everyone a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Good luck guys." I said while looking at the piece of paper.

**Name: **Rosalie Hale

**Color of your group: **Yellow

**Nickname: **Rosie

**Perfect date:** Picnic on the beach at sunset

**Favorite place: **in my garage with my car

**Guilty pleasure:** Watching little kid shows. I don't know why but it relaxes me

**Good luck charm: **The charm bracelet my grandmother gave me. It has different rose charms. I used to help her in her rose garden

**Last thing you bought at the mall:** 3 different pair of sunglasses. They are my latest obsession!

**Favorite movie: **Charlie St. Cloud.

**Favorite color: **Red!

**Midnight snack: **Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey Ice cream

I finished the questionnaire and handed it to Tanya and sat back down on the blanket.

After Alice and Bella finished they came over and sat next to me.

"What do you think that was for?" I asked while Bella took out some skittles and offered me some.

"I dunno. But this is a challenge and so far it was really easy." Bella said while handing me some.

"Okay everyone! I have everyone's papers. You thought that was easy. Well here is the hard part. I am going to give you another sheet and you have to fill it out with what you think the guys would say. You will pick either Jasper Edward or Emmet and fill out the questionnaire. It will be slightly different. Good luck girls." Tanya said while handing us another sheet of paper.

"Good luck guys." Alice said while going off to sit by herself. I did the same after I got the paper.

**Your name: **Rosalie Hale

**His name: **Emmet Cullen

**Favorite color: **Red!

**Nickname: **Emmy bear.

**Favorite sport: **football

**Most prized possession: **his duckies!

"That was pretty easy." I whispered to myself while handing my paper to Tanya.

"Thanks, you can go back to your room and hang out before dinner." Tanya said while collecting papers from other girls.

I walked back to the room and sat on my bed and took out my iPod and listened to some music while I waited for Alice and Bella.

Emmet POV

"Emmet! Stop being a baby and come over and help us look through these." Edward yelled at me.

"Coming Eddie!" I yelled. Edward is so annoying. I need a way to make him mad. Hmm… ahh brain think!

Oh, I have an idea!

"Hola Eddie!" I said while running to Edward.

"Finally, you have to look through the questionnaires the girls did." Edward said.

"Is that a new duck?" Jasper asked while pointing to my duck.

"Why yes it is Jasper. Thank you very much for pointing it out for me." I said while smirking. This is going to be good.

"Well what did you name it?" Edward asked. Perfect.

"I named it Edwardo after you." I said. Jasper started to laugh and Edward looked at me with his mouth hanging open.

"But it's a girl duck!" Edward complained. I just started to laugh.

"I know Eddie. Don't get mad. This GIRL duck just reminds me of you. She is married to Paco." I said while trying to look serious.

"EMMET!" Edward yelled and got up and tried to catch me.

"You run like a girl!" I yelled while jumping on the other side of the table.

"Guys, Tanya is going to kill us if we don't look over these!" Jasper yelled while pointing to the questionnaires.

"Okay fine." Edward said while sitting back down.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked. I wasn't paying attention to Tanya earlier.

"We have to answer these questions." Jasper said while pointing to the piece of paper.

"Truthfully Emmet!" Edward threatened at me. Shit. He always ruins my fun.

"I hate you!" I yelled while grabbing the piece of paper and ran to my bed.

"Just answer the questions." Edward said.

Alice POV

"What are you ordering?" I asked Rosalie. I'm not sure what I want for dinner. I usually get what Rosalie gets.

"Not sure." Rosalie said while looking back at the menu.

I looked down at the menu when suddenly I couldn't see anymore because some one's hands were covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" Jasper said while covering my eyes.

"I dunno." I said while giggling.

He took his hands off my eyes and sat next to me.

"Now do you know?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nope." I said teasing him.

"Did you girls ever name the kittens?" Emmet asked.

"Yes we did Emmet." I said while sticking my tongue out at him

"I named her Emma so I can call her Emmy." Rosalie said and Emmet put his arm around her.

"Well I had a bunch of cute names for my kitten BUT you guys said it was a girl. It's not, it's a boy." Bella said while laughing.

"Emmet! You were supposed to get all girls!" Edward yelled at Emmet.

"Sorry dude, I thought it was a girl." Emmet said while scooting his chair as far away from Edward as he can.

"Well I couldn't figure out a name until I ran into Emmet." Bella said while smirking. Emmet just started to laugh.

"What was the name Bella?" Edward asked completely confused.

"Edwardo!" Emmet yelled and hid behind Rosalie.

"What? Bella how could you?" Edward said while looking hurt. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Edward, but it was a perfect name. I can now call him Eddie." Bella said while still laughing.

"Emmet I will get you back for this." Edward said while holding Bella's hand to help relax.

"Ali, what did you name your kitten?" Jasper asked while putting his arm around my waist.

"I named her Jasmine. So I can call her Jazzy!" I squealed. Jasper grabbed my hand trying to calm me down.

"I love the name Ali." Jasper said while letting go of me and took a drink of his Coke.

Then Tanya walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"I hope you all enjoyed your dinner. Well I know most of you are wondering what the challenge was about. I asked the guys to fill out the same questionnaire and only one group got all the questions correct."

"Will the blue girls please come to the stage?" Tanya finished.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie hissed. Emmet out his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Jasper tightened his grip around me.

Maria skipped to the stage smiling.

**Hope you liked the chapter. The blue girls are BACK! **

**Here is something that I thought of. I was wondering if anyone would want me to post what everyone's answers were to the questionnaire. I was thinking of putting some funny ones from other girls. Tell me if this is a good idea. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here are the questionnaires they all filled out**

**Name: **Alice Brandon

**Color of your group: **Yellow

**Nickname: **Ali

**Perfect date:** romantic dinner and a walk on the beach

**Favorite place:** in my closet looking at my clothes

**Guilty pleasure:** collecting stuffed animals and naming them

**Good luck charm: **my favorite designer scarf

**Last thing you bought at the mall:** I buy a lot of different things; I'm not sure what the last thing was

**Favorite movie: **Confessions of a Shopaholic (I really felt bad for her. I couldn't be without my babies! *Credit cards*

**Favorite color: **Pink.

**Midnight snack: **Oreos with milk!

**Name: **Isabella Swan

**Color of your group: **Yellow

**Nickname: **Bella

**Perfect date:** going to a museum and then dinner

**Favorite place: **library

**Guilty pleasure:** extreme sports. I like the feel of adrenaline

**Good luck charm: **a stone I found while at the beach when I was 3

**Last thing you bought at the mall:** I don't even want to talk about the mall

**Favorite movie: **Date Night

**Favorite color: **Purple

**Midnight snack: **Twix

**Name: **Emmet Cullen

**Nickname: **Emmy

**Perfect date:** I'm not a girl, so I'm not answering that

**Favorite place: **WITH MY DUCKIES

**Guilty pleasure:** BEING WITH MY DUCKIES

**Good luck charm: **MY DUCKIES

**Last thing you bought at the mall:** 7 duckies. Stanley, Seymour, Dewey, Alfonso, Pablo, Rico, and Harold

**Favorite movie: **Alvin and the Chipmunks: the Squeakquel.

**Favorite color: **DUCKIES!

**Midnight snack: **you though I was going to say duckies. NO I do not eat them. I LOVE CANDY!

**Name: **Jasper Cullen

**Nickname: **Jazzy

**Perfect date:** I'm not gay. No comment

**Favorite place: **in the pool

**Guilty pleasure:** reading civil war books

**Good luck charm: **don't have one

**Last thing you bought at the mall:** don't remember

**Favorite movie: **Hangover

**Favorite color: **blue

**Midnight snack: **popcorn

**Name: **Edward Cullen

**Nickname: **unfortunately Eddie

**Perfect date:** no comment

**Favorite place: **playing the piano

**Guilty pleasure:** watching soap operas

**Good luck charm: **don't know

**Last thing you bought at the mall:** no comment

**Favorite movie: **Casablanca

**Favorite color: **grey

**Midnight snack: **nachos

**Now here are some funny ones from other girls. What they think of the guys.**

**Your name: **Jessica Stanley

**His name: **Emmet Cullen

**Favorite color: **avocado

**Nickname: **Mr. Pickles

**Favorite sport: **pickle throwing

**Most prized possession: **his pickles

**Your name: **Victoria Bobango

**His name: **Edward Cullen

**Favorite color: **what are colors?

**Nickname: **Mr. Snuffle Buffie Muffie Ruffie Tuffie Shrumpie!

**Favorite sport: **what are sports?

**Most prized possession: **UNICORNS!

**Your name: **Bre Finkle

**His name: **Jasper Cullen

**Favorite color: **shrimp

**Nickname: **Snorkie Porkie

**Favorite sport: **chugging salsa

**Most prized possession: **POTATOES!

**Here it is! Hoped you liked it. If you want I can add more. This is just the beginning or I can just start back with the story. Thank you for all the reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Stephanie Meyers XD**

**Emmet: I LIKE DUCKIES! YES I DO! I LIKE DUCKIES! HOW 'BOUT YOU?**

**If you like duckies as much as Emmet does, I will give you a sneak peak in the next chapter. :D**

Jasper POV

Maria skipped to the stage along with Lauren and Angela. How the hell did she win? I mean she knew some stuff about me when we've talked but not that much.

"These girls got all of their questions about the guy's right and they both have a lot of similar hobbies." Tanya said while pointing to the girls.

Tanya started talking about some other stuff about the date and where we were going. This is going to be some night.

"Jazzy you own a motorcycle?" Alice asked nudging my arm.

"Yeah, Emmet Edward and all have one." I said nonchalantly.

"How did you know?" I asked completely confused.

"Tanya just said you are taking Maria." Alice said with disgust "On a ride." Alice finished

"She did. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said still kind of dazed.

"How did they win?" Emmet asked everyone.

"I'll go figure out." Edward said while walking to Tanya.

He came back with a sad and shocked face.

"Emmet and Jasper can you please come here." Edward said with his I can't believe it voice.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Emmet asked Edward.

"Look." Edward said and pointed to a piece of paper.

**Your name: **Alice Brandon

**His name: **Jasper Cullen

**His Favorite color: **black because he's emo

**His Nickname: **do you think I would know

**His Favorite sport: **ballet with his mom

**His Most prized possession: **his teddy bear

**Your name: **Rosalie Hale

**His name: **Emmet Cullen

**Favorite color: **he doesn't know what colors are

**Nickname: **can drag queens have nicknames?

**Favorite sport: **too much of a wimp

**Most prized possession: **his sippie cup

**Your name: **Bella Swan

**His name: **Edward Cullen

**Favorite color: **pink. He's a GIRL

**Nickname: **Gay Fag

**Favorite sport: **can gays play sports?

**Most prized possession: **his makeup. Without it he would look like an uglier girl

"Shit!" Emmet yelled.

"Is that what they really think of us?" I asked. How could Ali do that to me?

"Yeah, I asked Tanya if anyone could have forged these but she kept them the whole time and they have their signature." Edward said

"They only wanted to be here because they could be on TV." Emmet said with a puppy dog face. He looked all tough, but he could be all blubber sometimes.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked. Why would they say those things? Maybe they just faked this whole thing.

"We forget about them and enjoy the date. I can't believe Angela Maria and Lauren got all the questions right." Edward said.

"Okay but I think I'm going to talk to Lauren." Emmet said while walking over to Hannah.

"Well I'm going to talk to Tanya and ask her more about the date." Edward said while walking away. Now what am I supposed to do?

"Hey Jazz." A voice said behind me. Oh it's Maria.

"Hey Maria." I said trying not to sound sad. Alice doesn't like me. I have to get over it. I looked over at Alice who was staring at us with hate. Why should she be jealous? Just because someone is hanging around her boy toy?

"You can call me Jazzy." I whispered into her ear. I glanced over to Alice and she looked pissed.

"I have to go do something but I will see you later on the date." I said while walking away.

"Bye Jazzy." Maria yelled while I was walking.

I was walking to Alice's table and noticed that all 3 girls look very upset. It looked like Emmet and Lauren was on the patio on the swing and Edward was talking to Angela over some book she had in her hand.

I didn't stop at her table, I just walked on. I could feel her staring after to me.

"Jasper?" Alice said quietly. I couldn't look at her.

She was so nice, so kind and I fell for it.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

Alice POV

"What do you think the guys are talking about?" Bella asked while twirling her hair. She looked kind of worried.

"Guy stuff?" Rosalie said. I think I heard a little of worry in her voice.

"I have a bad feeling about the date tonight." I said. How could I leave Jazzy with Maria? He would hate it!

"What the hell is he doing?" Rosalie hissed. I looked to wear she was looking and I saw Emmet talking to Lauren. Why was he doing that?

"Oh." Bella said while looking into a different direction. Edward was talking to Angela about something.

"What do those 2 think they are doing?" I said.

"Alice look at Jasper." Rosalie said. I whipped my head around I saw that Jasper was whispering something into his ear. Then he walked away smiling and I heard her say "Bye Jazzy."

I was furious! Why was he talking to her? Crap he's walking over here. I hope he tells me what's going on. But he doesn't, he just walked on by. He didn't even look at me.

"Jasper?" I asked in a quiet voice.

I knew that he heard me but he just walked to the house.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Rosalie and Bella.

"I don't know." I said. Why was this happening? Not even 10 minutes ago we were all laughing and having fun and now this.

"Are they really going on the date?" Bella asked. I could tell she was worried.

"At this point, I'm not sure." I barely whispered.

Emmet POV

"Paco it's time to find your tacos!" I yelled.

I finally got Paco back! It's time for our bath tub adventures! Yes, I am in the bath tub taking a bath with bubbles and playing with some of my duckies.

"Mr. Syrup! You cannot eat Alfonso! How about Stanley? He looks good."

I was in there for 30 minutes when I heard a knock on the door.

"Emmet we have our date in 20 minutes. Get out of the bath tub!" Edward yelled through the door.

"Never!" I yelled back.

"Well I have Pablo with me and I think I might have to see if Pablo can fly." Edward threatened.

"NOT PABLO. SEYMOUR HASN'T TAUGHT HIM HOW TO FLY YET!" I screamed while getting out of the bath tub and threw a towel on.

"Thank you Emmet for getting out. Now get ready." Edward said with a smirk handing me Pablo.

"You fucking retard! Why did you put lipstick on Pablo? You know the only male duck that wears lipstick is Edwardo!" I yelled while frantically trying to rub off the lipstick.

**This was part 1 of the drama action! The date is in the next chapter. I'm not sure if I should even call it a date. Oops! I said too much. Now review!**

**I need 10 reviews for the next chapter! Or else I'll update in 2 days.**

**I might start writing something else. If anyone has any ideas PMs me XD**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Stephanie Meyers**

**~~~~IMPORTANT~~~~**

**This chapter might be confusing, but the next one will help you understand this one better. More explanation at the bottom.**

**Hope you like it! XD**

Jasper POV

"Go get your helmet, Emmet." Edward said

I guess we really are going on this date. I am just so confused. I thought Alice knew me. I can't believe she would say those things. What if she didn't?

"What the fuck? What are we doing?" I asked while throwing my helmet to the ground.

"What do you mean? We're going on this date Tanya set up for us." Edward said while picking my helmet up.

"What I mean is, do we just ignore Alice Rosalie and Bella?" I said while getting my helmet from Edward.

"Dude, let's just go on a ride and forget about all this shit." Emmet said. He was leaning against the wall holding his helmet.

"We'll take about it later Jazz." Edward whispered. I turned around where he was looking and I saw Tanya.

"Hey guys, the girls are right behind me." Tanya said

I looked behind her and I saw Maria Lauren and Angela. They were all giggling and smiling. At least they were happy.

"Nice motorcycles." Maria complimented while walking over to me with her helmet.

She was right. My brothers and I had amazing motorcycles. I had a Harley Davidson Iron 883. I loved it. The one thing we all had in common, we all liked going fast. Edward has the Streak Glide Trike and Emmet has the CVO Fat Bob with a huge duck on it. Don't even ask.

"Thanks Maria. So are we all ready to go?" I said while putting on my helmet.

We have special helmets that have microphones in them so we can talk to each other.

"Hey, where are we going?" Emmet's voice said through the microphone.

"I don't know. Let's just drive for now." Edward said

We drove for half an hour.

"Jazz, I think that car is following us." Maria said.

"Guys pull over at the next gas station." I said through the microphone.

We all pulled in the gas station and so did the car. It was a BMW convertible.

"Guys, that car over there is following us." I said while pointing to the BMW

"That's Rosie's car." Emmet said while putting his helmet on his bike

"Why are they following us?" Edward asked. How the hell should I know?

"I don't know. Let's just get back to the house." I said while grabbing my helmet.

"Maria get on" I yelled while getting on the motorcycle. Maria jumped on and grabbed on my waist.

We drove straight back home and the BMW was following us. If they didn't like us, then why were they following us?

Alice POV 

Bella Rosalie and I were hanging out in our room watching a movie. I don't even know what movie. I was just thinking about Jasper. Why would he ignore me? I almost think I love him. I could tell Rosalie and Bella were thinking the same thing.

Then there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Who is it?" I said while jumping up from my bed and towards the door.

"Jasper Emmet and Edward." Jazzy said.

I swung the door opened thinking I would see their smiling faces, but no they look pissed.

"Next time don't follow us. We saw Rosalie's BMW. What more could YOU do to us?" Emmet said in a harsh voice.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I said in a small voice. What was happening? I felt Rosalie and Bella behind me. I turned around and they look stunned.

"Jazzy…" I started to say but he cut me off

"Don't call me that." He said in a harsh whisper.

After he said that, he left with Emmet and Edward.

I closed the door and ran to my bed.

"What the hell just happened?" I said sobbing into my pillow.

"I don't…" Rosalie started to say but there was another knock at the door.

"What's going to happen now?" I wailed into my pillow.

"Let me get it." Bella said while getting off the bed.

Bella POV

I got off the bed and went to the door. If it was the guys again, then they would have to do some explaining.

I opened the door and saw Hannah Eva and Jill.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. We've never really talked to them before.

"It doesn't matter, but can you please give Rosalie back her car keys." Jill said while handing me the keys.

I was too shocked to say anything.

"Bye." They all said and they walked away.

I closed the door so hard I might have broken it.

"Bella what happened?" Alice whispered while taking her pillow off her face.

I held up Rosalie's car keys. They were to her BMW and I knew they were hers because she had a rose and a smiley face charm on her key chain.

"Bella why are you holding my car keys?" Rosalie asked with a confused face.

"Eva Jill and Hannah just gave them to me." I hissed.

"That's what Jazz- I mean Jasper said. He thought we were following them on their date!" Alice screamed into her pillow.

"Those bitches!" Rosalie screamed while punching a pillow.

"What are we going to do now?" I said while sitting down on my bed and throwing the car keys to the ground.

**That's the chapter. Okay this chapter was really confusing. Even to me. But I promise you that the next chapter will help you understand this one better. Next chapter is going to have Carlisle and Esme!**

**I have a new idea. Thanks to Twilightboysgirl she ask me if I could make a Date a Quileute. It would have the same idea as this story, but a whole different plot and everything. Tell me if this is a good idea or not.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Remember the more reviews the faster the update. I might update again tonight if I get 10 more soon enough. **

**Thanks **

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Stephanie Meyers!**

**Here's the chapter! XD**

Alice POV

Time for phase one.

"Alice, get on my back so you can reach the camera." Rosalie whispered. She crouched down so I could get on her back.

I climbed on her back and Rosalie stood up. We were trying to reach the security camera so we could see how the purple girls got Rosalie's car keys. The camera looks down the hallway that has all the contestants' rooms.

"I almost got it!" I said. My fingers were touching the wires that connected the camera to the wall.

"Hurry up Alice." Rosalie said while wobbling a bit

I quickly grabbed the camera and told Rosalie the okay to let me down.

"Let's go watch it." Bella said while grabbing the camera and ushering us inside of our room.

We sat down on the couch and Bella pressed the rewind button.

On the screen we saw Eva Hannah and Jill walk to our room with a room key.

"How did they get a room key?" Bella said while looking up at me and Rosalie.

I was about to say something when I saw Jill go into our room and get Rosalie's keys when Eva and Hannah stood guard.

"Those bitches!" Rosalie screamed. Then she stood up and started to pace.

"Rosalie come look!" Bella said. She was pointing to the screen.

I looked at the screen and I saw Eva and Hannah sneak into Tanya's room. Then the tape stopped and all we saw was the hallway.

"What were they doing in Tanya's room?" I asked after 2 minutes of just watching the hallway.

"I don't know, but we have to figure out what they did." Bella said. She smiled, and not the happy smile, the I have a plan smile.

Emmet POV

"I'm going to lunch with or without you guys. I'm starving!" I yelled while grabbing Pablo and Paco.

I've been keeping my duckies with me lately. They calm me.

I walked into the backyard where all the tables were set up. No one was down here yet and then someone behind me tapped my shoulder.

"Emmet?" Hannah said. I turned around and I saw Hannah staring at me.

"Hey." I said. I just want to eat.

"I think you dropped this." Hannah said. She handed me Paco. He had a dent in it.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" I yelled. My poor Paco!

"I was walking over here and I accidentally stepped on him."Hannah said looking down at her freakishly high shoes.

"I'm so sorry Emmet. Here let me give you a piece of gum to make up for it." Hannah continued and she took out her wallet from her purse.

"How is a piece of gum going to make up the fact that Paco now needs surgery?" I yelled.

"Well whatever." Hannah mumbled while walking away.

"You dropped this." I yelled at her but I guess she couldn't hear me.

I picked up a room key. It wasn't Hannah's because it would have a purple sticker on it.

"Come on Paco, let's go save the world!" I yelled while running like superman to the house.

**This is one of my shortest chapters. Don't get mad because I am going to post in the next hour. I just have writers block. I need some ideas please. What should phase 2 be? I already know what's going to happen at the end, but I NEED HELP!**

**Thanks. I really want to update soon, so just review and tell me what I should to for phase 2**


	26. Chapter 26

**Stephanie Meyers XD**

**Here's the chapter**

Alice POV (I know that I've been using Alice and Jasper's POV a lot. It's easier)

Phase Two

We were walking do Tanya's room. She will be surprised when she sees this tape. I can't believe those them! Why would they sabotage us?

I was about to knock on Tanya's door when the door flung open and Tanya was staring at us.

"Tanya we need to tell you something…" I started to say but Tanya cut me off.

"I would love to talk girls, but Jasper just texted me saying that Emmet is pretending to be superman again and he needs my help." Tanya rushed out trying to get past me.

Rosalie blocked her way. I could tell Rose was trying not to laugh about the information about Emmet and his superman phase.

"Not so fast Tanya, we have to show you something." I said while practically shoving the security camera in her face.

"I'm truly sorry girls, but if you knew what happens when Emmet is in his superman phase, then you would be running to." Tanya said. She was running down the hall way wearing 4 inch heels. She looks like she's going to trip.

"What are we going to do now?" I said while closing the camera and looking at my best friends who look like they've seen a ghost and about to pee their pants.

"We know." Someone said behind me. I whipped my head around and I saw Maria, Angela and Lauren staring at us.

"What do you guys want?" Rosalie hissed. She knew how to be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"We want to help. And just to let you know, we know that you guys should have won the quiz. But before you jump to conclusions, we're telling you that we did not switch the quizzes." Maria said so fast that I barely understood what she was saying.

"Then who did?" Bella spat.

"Guess who. Duh, the purple girls." Angela said. She was staring down at her book.

"How do we know that we should believe you?" I questioned. I am not in the mood to be tricked.

"If we were trying to get the guys to fall for us, then why would we have put a gift basket in front of their door with a bunch of tampons, pads and notes saying how we think they are so gay?" Lauren practically screamed.

"There was ketchup on the pads and tampons making them look used!" Maria screeched.

"So we all agree to put our differences aside and get those girls kicked out of here." I said while holding my hand out towards Maria.

"Deal." Maria said while shaking my hand.

Jasper POV

I was reading a book about the civil war on my bed and Edward was listening to music while staring out the window.

It was so peaceful then Emmet came running into the room and started yelling that he was batman. **(I had to change it. You will see why if you keep reading)**

"I AM BATMAN! AND I HAVE MY SIDE DUCKIE ROBIN!" Emmet yelled while barraging through the door and jumping on the bed.

"WTF Emmet!" Edward screamed. He got up from his bed and hit Emmet with a pillow.

"COME IN SIDE DUCKIE ROBIN! WE HAVE TO DEFEAT THE JOKER!" Emmet yelled (again) and threw the duck at Edward and then tackled him to the ground.

Edward started to thrash around, trying to get up. It didn't really matter because Edward's sport was baseball when Emmet's was football. Guess who won?

"Emmet get off me!" Edward wailed from under Emmet's arm.

"I AM NOT EMMET. I AM BATHMAN!" Edward (once again) yelled. He never stopped yelling.

For another 5 minutes they still were wrestling.

"That's it." I said while trying to get them apart.

"Enough!" I yelled. I'm getting to be like Emmet.

They finally settled down and sat down.

"I, Batman have something to show you 2." Emmet said in his 'batman' voice and handed us a key card.

"Emmet… I mean Batman, why are you showing this to us?" I said. I really didn't want Emmet to get mad over his name. He's a giant 6 year old.

"I found it after I spoke to Hannah. I fell out of her purse." Emmet said while adjusting his cape. Which was only just a sheet with the Wiggles on it.

"Well didn't you think it was Hannah's?" Edward said while readjusting himself.

"It's not because it would have a purple dot on it." Emmet said proudly.

"You are such an idiot! There is a yellow sticker on the back!" I interrupted.

"Oh, well I didn't see that before." Emmet said while throwing his hands up and in the process of that he threw his duck in the air.

"Paco!" Emmet wailed while getting up and diving towards the flying duck.

"So what does that mean?" Edward said. He was referring to the room card.

"Maybe she grabbed the wrong card." I suggested. What I knew of Hannah, she didn't see that bad.

"But…" Edward was starting to say but a knock on the door cut him off.

"Coming!" I yelled. I pushed Emmet out of the way so I could reach the door. I opened the door and I saw Tanya smiling at me.

"Hey Tanya." I said while giving her a hug. All 4 of us grew up together. I think of Tanya as my sister.

"Hey Jazz. I just came here to talk about elimination challenges. It's time to get rid of the 8 remaining teams. Then you can get into the more personal stuff." Tanya said while walking into the room and looked at Emmet and then just shook her head.

"Same old Emmet." Tanya giggled. She stepped over Emmet and sat down at the table.

"So who do you think is the top 2 that you want to stay?" Tanya suddenly said with her serious tone.

"I don't know." We all said in unison.

"Well your parents are here to help you decide. They are coming in less than 5 minutes." Tanya answered.

We just sat there and looked at the ground. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming mommy and daddy!" Emmet yelled running towards the door. I don't get how he is the oldest out of us and he acts like the youngest.

He swung the door open and ran into mom's awaiting arms.

"Hi Emmy bear." Esme said while giving Emmet a huge bear hug.

Carlisle stepped aside from Emmet and Esme and sat down next to us.

"Hey dad." I greeted Carlisle.

"Hey Jazz." Carlisle said while giving me a handshake.

He did the same with Edward.

"So now back to business." Tanya said while getting her papers out.

"Your mother and I really want you 3 to narrow it down to 3 groups and then eventually to 3 girls." Dad said while putting his arm around Esme.

"So we are going to do a fun day!" Tanya said while jumping out of her seat.

"Excited much Tan?" I teased. She was known for having great ideas and then getting overly excited.

"Well this time I get to be participating!" She said still bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What do you mean?" Edward said. It was like he was reading my mind.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme, you know I think of you as my second parents." Tanya started. Esme smiled.

"So I was thinking if maybe we could be a group tomorrow. It's just going to be a bunch of different of games to play. It doesn't even matter who wins or loses because the boys will be eliminating 5 groups no matter what the outcome of the games." Tanya finished. She looked like Emmet when he found out that they sold mini sombreros for his duckies.

"I don't know." Carlisle started to say but then Esme cut him off.

"Come on hun, can we please?" Esme said with a pout.

"Okay, fine we will do it." Carlisle said

"That's great. Now you can go back to relaxing while I prepare everything." Tanya said with a burst of excitement. She ran out of the room, more like skipping out of the room.

"Should we be scared?" Emmet asked. Wow Emmet can be very stupid. Wait he's right. We should be scared. Tanya can get carried away.

"Maybe, remember when..." I started to say but someone cut me off.

"Get moving people! The most awesome day starts tomorrow and you need your beauty sleep. Especially you Emmet!" Tanya screamed through the door.

"That answers you question Emmet." I told Emmet.

**How did you like it? I finally got over my writers block. Thank you for all the reviews. **

**The next chapter is up for tomorrow!**

**I need reviews though!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Stephanie Meyers XD**

**Here is the chapter! :D**

Jasper POV 

I tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep and I had no idea what time it was. I looked at the clock and it read 3:20 am. I'm never going to get any sleep. Emmet is talking in his sleep about ducks and Edward is snoring.

Emmet didn't shut up about tomorrow, well technically today. He couldn't wait until he can show off his muscles. One second he can be normal and then the next he could be in the batman/duck phase.

"Emmet shut the hell up!" I whispered/ yelled.

"Ducks…umm…dodge ball...batman…pickles...peanut butter…Mr. Syrup." Emmet mumbled in his sleep.

What the hell is he saying? Emmet never shuts up. Not even in his sleep.

Edward started to snore loudly.

"Edward, you are snoring again!" I said a little too loudly.

"Jazz shut the fuck up, I am TRYING to sleep!" Edward whispered angrily at me.

"I am going to go get something to drink!" I told Edward. He just nodded and started to snore again.

I grabbed my room key and headed to the snack bar. I doubt there is any still up so I just walked in my boxers.

I got to the snack bar and grabbed water. There were cookies on the counter; it looked like the ones the maid Miranda make. I had a phase were I was obsessed with them. Now I'm good. Maybe just one cookie wouldn't hurt.

"Couldn't sleep?" someone whispered behind me.

I jumped up and dropped the cookie in the process. There was Alice standing less than 3 feet away from me.

"I don't care if you eat a cookie." She giggled while pointing to the cookie that was now all crumbled on the counter.

"Sorry." I mumbled. How can I talk to her after I saw what she said about me?

We stood there for a couple of minutes just staring at the floor or the wall.

"Why are you still up?" I asked, trying to seem casual.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." Alice said a little sheepishly.

I felt too awkward so I grabbed my water bottle and headed back to me room.

"Jasper, can you wait for a second. I just want to ask you something." Alice whispered. I barely heard her. I turned around and faced her. What was I supposed to do?

"Okay, talk." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you ignoring me? Why are Emmet and Edward ignoring Rosalie and Bella?" Alice said while walking a little bit closer to me.

I can't believe she just asked that. This was unbelievable.

"You really don't know, do you?" I said while taking a step back.

Alice just stood there looking at me. We didn't say anything for a while.

"I… don't know… what… you mean." Alice stuttered.

"We looked at your questionnaires. We saw the stuff you really thought about us." I almost yelled.

"Jasper that wasn't us! We would never write those things. It was entirely Eva Hannah and Jill's fault. They switched the papers!" Alice screamed at me. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Why would they do something like that?" I said.

"Because they like you! They don't want anyone to have you!" Alice yelled and the tears started to fall.

"I can't handle this. I'm going to bed." I said and walked away.

"Jasper, please wait!" Alice said from behind me.

I didn't turn around; I just walked back to my room.

Alice POV

Jasper walked away. He wouldn't even listen to what else I had to say.

I walked back to my room. Rosalie was up sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"What are you doing up?" I asked while wiping away some tears.

"I got up to go to the bathroom and I saw you weren't in your bed so I thought I should wait up for you."Rosalie said still looking at her magazine.

Then she looked up and me and she must have noticed that my eyes were a little puffy because she got up and just hugged me.

"Rose, I ran into Jasper and I told him everything." I sobbed into her shoulder

"What did he say?" Rosalie asked while patting my back

"He didn't believe me." I wailed. I got out of Rosalie's grasp and threw myself onto my bed.

"Alice, it's okay. All 3 of them probably don't believe us." Rosalie said.

Then Jasmine came up and sat in my lap. I started to pet her then I fell asleep.

Emmet POV

I woke up and looked at the clock. It said 4:02 am. Good, I at least get to get some more sleep. I looked around the room and I heard Edward snoring but I didn't seem Jasper.

The door swung open and Jasper came in and sat on his bed.

"Dude what happened?" I asked groggily.

"I ran into Alice, she tried to convince me that it was all Eva Hannah and Jill's fault." Jasper said while running his hand through his hair.

"Do you think that's true?" I whispered trying not to wake Edward up. He is not a morning person. That's all I have to say about that. He killed my duck sailor Marco because I woke him up to early with my video game.

"I don't know. But I want today to be over with then we can pick the 3 groups that stay and the rest that can leave." Jasper rushed out. I barely understood what he said.

"Who are you picking?" I asked.

"Not sure yet, you?" Jasper asked

"Same." I said a little quieter.

"Well, I can't sleep so do you want to play video games?" Jasper asked while getting up and turning on the XBOX.

"Hell yeah! I can beat you any time anywhere." I said while getting up and sitting in one of the three game chairs.

"Bring it." Jasper said.

**That's the chapter!**

**I probably wrote this chapter 4 different times.**

**I don't think I am going to put what exactly happened with the 'fun day'**

**Not sure when I am going to do the 'Date a Quileute' yet, but I think I will start it after I finish this.**

**Which I don't think I am close to doing. There is always the time after the game ends.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviews.**

**I AM OVER 200!**

**Lets go for 300**

**Review Please XD **


	28. Chapter 28

**Stephanie Meyers! She rocks my socks! *I know that was so corny, but I had to say it.**

**This chapter has no Emmet with his duckies. ):**

Rosalie POV

Alice finally fell to sleep. There's no point in going back to bed so I just went to take a shower.

I felt so bad for Alice. I can't believe Jasper didn't believe her. I guess Eva has him wrapped around her finger. Edward is ignoring Bella and Emmet is ignoring me. How could they believe that crap!

As I was washing my hair I heard a little meow. I looked down and saw Emma on the other side of the shower door trying to get in. Aww she is so cute.

"Sorry Emma but you have to stay on that side." I said to the little kitten.

I was in the shower for at least 30 minutes when I heard Alice say my name.

"Yeah, Ali." I said while putting on my robe and grabbing Emma.

"I woke up and you weren't here, sorry." Alice said. She wiped her eyes trying to wake up.

"How can Bella sleep with us talking?" I asked. I sat down next to Bella and she didn't move.

"Bella's kitten is the same way." Alice said while pointing to the ball of fur next to Bella's head.

We sat there in silence for 5 minutes. Just thinking and realizing what we have to do.

Then all of a sudden Alice jumped off the bed and went towards the phone.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked while getting up and following her.

"We should talk to Carlisle and Esme and see what they can do." Alice squealed while dialing the phone.

"Morning Mrs. Cullen." Alice said with too much enthusiasm

Esme must have replied because Alice started to smile even bigger.

"I had a good night sleep too. I was wondering if you and Carlisle would like to join us for breakfast this morning." Alice replied into the phone.

Esme said something again and Alice jumped up and ran to her closet with the phone still in her hand.

"Thank you so much, we will meet you there. Bye." Alice said and hung up the phone.

"Esme invited the 3 of us to sit and eat breakfast with her and Carlisle on the patio." Alice squealed while trying to find something to wear.

"Alice, its just breakfast. Dress casual or else you will look like you are trying too hard." I told her while putting my arm on her shoulder.

"You're right Rose, maybe hmm no not that. Wait a minute… no that's not good." Alice kept saying while emerged in the closet.

"I'm going to try to wake up Bella." I told Alice and left her to deal with her major fashion crisis.

I walked over to Bella and she started to mumble something. She is known for talking in her sleep. She is too shy to tell us her deep dark secrets, so we just wait until she is asleep.

"Bella wake up." I nudged her.

"Edward stop shaking my arm." Bella mumbled into her pillow.

I can have fun with this.

"But sweetie, I need you to fly to Narnia with me." I whispered into Bella's ear.

"We can't get there without the unicorn fairy dust." Bella wailed in her sleep.

"Bella, I have to ask you something important." I said a little louder. She didn't move she stayed in the same position.

"Sure, anything for you Edward." Bella replied while smiling in her sleep.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" Bella exclaimed. "We have 3 kids together and you don't think I love you?" Bella finished.

Alice started to laugh. I forgot that she was there.

"Bella's going to wake up really soon." Alice said.

Alice always had a 6th sense when it came to stuff like this.

I backed away and sat down on the couch and at that minute Bella's head shot up.

"Morning sleepy head." I cooed.

"Morning." Bella said sleepily.

"Did you have any dreams?" Alice asked nonchalantly

Bella blushed and shook her head no.

"Well that's not what you said while you were sleeping." Alice giggled while going back to her closet.

"What did I say?" Bella wailed while hiding herself behind a pillow

"Can't say, but we have to get ready because we are eating with Carlisle and Esme for breakfast." I replied trying to put on my eye liner.

"Okay, fine but you 2 are telling me after breakfast." Bella huffed while getting up and going to the bathroom for a shower.

Bella POV

Alice, Rosalie and I were walking to the patio to where we were having breakfast with Esme and Carlisle.

Our plan was pretty simple. We eat and talk and then we drop the bomb. They should know what's been going on.

When we got to the patio we saw Esme and Carlisle holding hands.

"Morning girls." Esme said while smiling at all three of us.

"Morning" We all said.

"Please sit." Carlisle said while gesturing us to the 3 empty chairs.

We talked for a while and then the food came. We ate and still did some small talk. I could notice that Alice couldn't sit still in her seat. She kept fidgeting in her chair. She kept telling me and Rosalie that first impressions are everything. That's why it took her 45 minutes to pick out which outfit would be appropriate to wear. It took Rosalie about 20 minutes and me about 10.

"How do the boys know Tanya?" Alice asked while putting her hands in her lap so she would fidget any more.

"They grew up together. Tanya met Jasper in pre- school and they became best friends. Then Edward and Emmet met her and all 4 of them clicked." Carlisle said smiling at the memory.

**A/N: Emmet is the oldest he is 22. Then Jasper who is 21 and Edward is the youngest. He is 20.**

"Tanya and Jasper were inseparable every since then. Even now." Esme recalled.

I glanced over to Alice, she had a funny look on her face. She looked a little jealous. I would be too if it was Edward instead of Jasper.

We talked a little bit more about our hobbies and favorite things.

"Girls, since you were with us this morning. You missed Tanya's announcement. Today is a fun day." Carlisle started to say and he put air quotes over 'fun day'.

"Today is just about having fun and playing a bunch of games. Then after dinner our boys will pick 3 groups of girls to stay and ask the others to leave." Esme said, finishing Carlisle's sentence.

We all just stared at the 2 of them. I wasn't a mind reader but I knew what Alice and Rosalie were both thinking.

What if we leave?

**That's the chapter!**

**Okay here is what is happening. Cheerleading practice just started and I am on 2 different soccer teams so I have a lot of practice. Then school is starting in a little bit.**

**I guess I won't be updating as often. ):**

**The only way I will update more often if people review more. **

**I think I am going to make a one- shot about how Emmet found his love for his duckies. And a list of all of his duckies names (more than 70) and what they look like. Tell me if this is a good idea or not!  
**

**Here are the rules for me to update! XD**

**1 REVIEW= UPDATE IN 5 DAYS**

**2-5 REVIEWS= UPDATE IN 4 DAYS**

**6-8 REVIEWS= UPDTE IN 3 DAYS**

**9-10 REVIEWS= UPDATE IN 2 DAYS**

**11-12 REVIEWS= UPDATE TOMORROW**

**13+ REVIEWS= UPDATE THAT DAY BEFORE MIDNIGHT**


	29. Chapter 29

**Stephanie Meyers XD**

**Sorry that you guys were confused last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I think I got 25 before midnight. I just was asleep so I could write another chapter. And today I had soccer and cheerleading and babysitting. So yeah I was kind of busy. So here is the chapter. I don't mean to babble. Even though I'm not sure if you can do it on the computer. Shit! I am still talking. Sorry! XD**

Alice POV

"Girls, since you were with us this morning. You missed Tanya's announcement. Today is a fun day." Carlisle started to say and he put air quotes over 'fun day'.

"Today is just about having fun and playing a bunch of games. Then after dinner our boys will pick 3 groups of girls to stay and ask the others to leave." Esme said, finishing Carlisle's sentence.

I was frozen after Esme said those words. I saw Bella look over at me. She looked scared too.

What if we are leaving? I don't think I could spend another day without Jasper.

"Are you girls okay?" Esme said with hesitation.

"Yeah, we just saw something that caught our eye." Rosalie quickly said while brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Excuse us for one minute please." Bella said while getting up out of her chair.

Rosalie and I excused ourselves and me with Bella inside.

"We shouldn't tell them about Hannah, Eva and Jill." Bella whispered.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked

"Because it would affect how the guys chose tonight." Bella said.

Rosalie was about to say something but I cut her off.

"Bella's right. We should let the guys pick who they want to." I said.

"Okay fine." Rosalie hissed and turned around and headed back to the patio.

Esme and Carlisle were standing up and heading our way.

"I'm sorry girls but Tanya just texted us saying that we should get ready. It was nice having breakfast with you." Esme said smiling.

"It was nice having breakfast with you too." I said. Esme was so nice and sweet.

Carlisle nodded and put his arm around Esme's waist and walked away.

Rosalie Bella and I started down the hallway towards our room to change.

"That was a nice break…" Bella started to say but she suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked Bella. She just stood there and looked down the hallway.

Then I saw what she was looking at. Emmet Edward and Jasper were walking down the hallway laughing. I guess they didn't notice us yet.

"Act natural." Rosalie whispered.

I started to walk but Rosalie grabbed me back.

"Follow my lead." She said while nudging me.

All 3 of us started to walk down the hall way. Bella started to slow down and then abruptly stop.

I grabbed Rosalie's arm and made her turn around.

"What's wrong Bella?" I whispered

"I don't want to face him." Bella whispered. I barely even heard her.

"Okay, then we will do this." I said.

I grabbed Bella and Rosalie's arms and stopped over to the boys. Bella looked sick and Rosalie just had a smirk on her face. We walked right past the boys, who stopped laughing when they realized it was us and just went right by them.

"Is Bella okay?" Edward asked. I looked at him and he really did look concerned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Rosalie huffed and marched back to our room.

Bella hesitated to stay there but I grabbed her arm and we went straight to our room.

I glanced back towards the guys and they just look stunned and a hint of anger. That's what happen when they mess with us.

Jasper POV

Alice and Bella followed Rosalie back to their room.  
All 3 of us just stood there and watched them leave. I know what they wrote about us was wrong, but we all thought they really liked us.

"What do you think was wrong with Bella?" Edward asked. He was really worried.

"I don't know. She didn't look that sick to me." Emmet replied while holding on to Pablo.

"Well we have to get ready for Tanya's 'fun day'." I told them and I started to walk back to our room.

_1 hour later (I really didn't want to chance POV)_

Everyone had to meet outside in the backyard to meet with Tanya to see what we were going to do.

Edward Emmet and I all had on the color grey, since Tanya said that would be our color.

When we got outside we saw all the girls in the color clothes and we saw Tanya with our parents in white shirts and shorts. Carlisle (Dad) looked hilarious in his white shorts.. I guess Emmet noticed because he started to laugh when he fallowed my gaze.

"Okay everyone pay attention, because I am only saying this once." Tanya said into the microphone. That's the same old Tanya. She seems pretty laid back, until the competition starts.

"The games we are playing before lunch are paintball, tug of war, kickball and relay races. Some of the games are going to have to involve groups to pair up. Will everyone please get with another group." Tanya finally finished into the microphone. The one thing Tanya knew how to do really well is TALK.

A bunch of girls just started to stare at us and try to come near us but a loud noise made everyone's head snap up.

"I'm sorry ladies but we would like to be with our sons for the first game. Our little boys." Esme said smiling.

"Wait to go mom, embarrass us in front of a bunch of hot girls." Emmet murmured. He was right. Mom can be VERY embarrassing.

After Esme said that all the girls looked very disappointed and started to look for their other groups.

"Look." Edward said while nudging my back.

I looked to see where he was staring at and I saw that yellow and the blue girls are one group.

"Who would think they would be a group?" I muttered.

"Come on everyone. The first game is kickball!" Tanya screamed. I guess her scream is louder than the microphone.

Emmet POV 

This morning games were really fun. I was a total BEAST!

Jasper and Edward were pretty okay too. But I was A LOT better!

The first thing we played was kickball. We went against the red and green team. Which was an easy win. It was pretty funny because when Jessica went up to kick she missed the ball and fell on her ass.

I nearly doubled over after I witnessed that.

We rocked at kickball. Our team won. Carlisle and Esme were pretty good, they didn't slow us down.

Tanya was pretty good too, but she gets very, and I mean VERY competitive.

Then Tanya announced that we had to go play tug of war.

We split up from Tanya and our parents and headed to the long rope that was in the grass.

"First it will be Alice, Rosalie and Bella against Jasper Emmet and Edward." Tanya announced in the mega phone. I don't know why she uses it because she really doesn't need it.

We 3 headed over to the rope and we say 3 girls staring at us.

They looked like they were about to kill.

This was WAR!

**Okay well it's a cliff hanger! Don't get mad!**

**If you have any confusion over this chapter just PMs me. I don't mind.**

**I am starting on the one- shot with Emmet and his duckies! XD**

**So far I really like it! Pretty funny! I just have to find about 74 names for all his ducks! :O**

**I got a review saying someone liked bunnies. Well in that one shot, Emmet has a duckie in a bunny suit! So there is some bunny stuff for you. Maybe Edward can be obsessed with bunnies. Then what would jasper be obsessed with? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Thank you for understanding my busy schedule! I will try to post as soon as possible. **

**I have started 'Date A Quileute' but I am not sure where to go with the story.**

**That's where you come in. tell me which guys I should use or which girls. If you want to have your name in it just tell me. I might want the people who are on the show (the ones who are trying to fall in love with the main people) to be normal people and the one's who you are trying to win attention to would be Twilight characters. Not sure where I want go with the story. I would love for you to give me some feedback.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**1 REVIEW= UPDATE IN 5 DAYS**

**2-5 REVIEWS= UPDATE IN 4 DAYS**

**6-10 REVIEWS= UPDTE IN 3 DAYS**

**11-13 REVIEWS= UPDATE IN 2 DAYS**

**14-17 REVIEWS= UPDATE TOMORROW**

**18+ REVIEWS= UPDATE THAT DAY BEFORE MIDNIGHT**

**A/N I'm not sure why I put this though. I get so many reviews the first day. Thanks sooo MUCH**


	30. Chapter 30

**Stephanie Meyers**

**2 updates in 1 day!**

**I am amazing! Jkk**

**But still I think its pretty good. **

**Okay well people have asked about Carlisle and Esme. Well I'm going to give you their POV about everything that is happening. This is a short chapter just because it's a fill in. I will get back to the story in the next chapter.**

**This is kind of going to be like an interview. IDK but I thought I could do it this way better.**

Me: Hi, Esme. My name is Anna and I am a reporter for _Twi-hard Monthly_. I have a few questions about 'Date A Cullen'.

Esme: Hello Anna, I will happily answer any of your questions.

Me: Well, first of all. Why did you set up this up? Didn't think your sons could fine 'the one' on their one?

Esme: My husband, Carlisle and I thought that this would be a good way for our boys to experience some fun in life. I am not sure that they will find 'the one' here but she is out there for each of them. And of course my boys are capable of finding 'the one'. Let's just say that I think that I just want to push them a little. I am a mother and all. So I just want my babies to have a little nudge by their momma.

Me: That's very sweet. But don't you think this is a little forced?

Esme: I don't think this is forced because this is something that Emmet, Jasper, and Edward should be having fun with. Love isn't something you can just check out with your library card. You have to find it. Sometimes it takes a life time to do so. This is showing my boys that they are grown up to make their own decisions and that they should follow their heart to wherever it leads them. Which could be a multimillionaire or someone who sells meat out of his van. I hope it won't be the one with the meat and the van.

Me: I hope not either. I do understand what you are saying about love. It's not something that you can find easily. You can search for awhile and find nothing. But when you least expect it, you fall in love.

Esme: That's right.

Me: So I have a few questions about Emmet, Jasper and Edward. What makes them unique?

Esme: well let me start with the oldest, Emmet. Well since you should know already. When he was 15 he started on this phase where he was obsessed with rubber ducks. I'm not sure how this happened or why, but he has a whole collection of them. Other than his ducks, I think Emmet can come off to be kind of, well I'm his mother so I can say this. He can seem kind of thick, but it's really not the case. Yes he is a major football person and with cars. He has a softer side too. You should see him with his ducks. He treats them like his babies. Well to me, out of the three of my sons, he acts more like my baby boy.

Me: Emmet does sound like a handful, even though he is 22 he sound more like a 5 year old. What about Jasper?

Esme: Jasper is my middle child. He kind of keeps the peace between the 3 of them. Edward and Emmet are pretty much total opposites except for certain things, and Jasper is pretty much the two of them combined with a hint of his own style. Jasper, well I call him Jazzy was more of the reader of the family. He loves to read, he can spend hours in his room reading a book. He is not a 'nerd'. *Laughs* I cant think of him as that at all. He plays football and basketball with Emmet and then all three of my boys play baseball. Jazzy always knows what a person is feeling. He just says he has a feeling of what we are feeling. That's one of his special talents.

Me: Jasper sounds like a sweet guy. How about Edward or Eddie as Emmet calls him.

Esme: Well Edward is a piano prodigy. He has so much musical talent. I can always find him in the piano room composing new works or finding him listening to CDs. I think he has more than 200 CDs in his collection. I love hearing them when he finishes one. He is the youngest out of my 3 kids and he sometimes is the most mature. He takes things so seriously, he needs to find someone who can loosen him up.

Me: Okay, well I'm almost about done. I have one last question for you. Tell me what type of girls you would want for you boys.

Esme: Well for Emmet I would want a girl who is in love with cars as he is. I don't think he could love someone who hated cars. Also I would want her to be okay with his duck obsession, but I'm not sure if I would want her to be obsessed with ducks too. I don't think it would be very healthy for Emmet. He can be like a kid sometimes, so he would need someone who knew how to party but also know when it's time to be serious. I can't think of anything other than that.

Me: So how about Jasper

Esme: Well, I think the perfect girl for Jasper is a girl who is fun and energetic. He needs some spice in his life. Also the girl must be able to realize that he will spend A LOT of time reading. Jazzy has to have a girl who is polite. He has a grandpa who lives in Texas and Jasper decided to spend a summer with him and he taught Jasper all of the southern charm. He has a slight accent but he doesn't like to show it often. Only when he is really comfortable.

Me: Lastly Edward.

Esme: I think Edward would want a girl who is more on the quiet side. He is into his music so she would have to be able to appreciate his talent. He would need a muse. Also Edward needs someone who takes risks sometimes. He can be kind of boring at times. It took Emmet and jasper 1 week to convince that owning a motorcycle isn't bad. I knew deep down that Edward wanted one, so our whole family pushed him into buying one. Other than that, I think Edward just needs a girl to be down to earth.

Me: Well that is the end of the review. Thank you Esme for your time. I might catch up to your husband sooner or later to ask him some questions. But so far this is great.

**Like it? I want to get back to the story but I wanted to just put this in. Hope you like it!**

**Should I do an interview with Carlisle?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Stephanie Meyers XD**

**Well I am going to do the interview with Carlisle in a bit. Maybe in a couple of chapters!**

**This is a HUGE chapter! It's extra long. So that mean I want extra reviews (:**

**This weekend I won't be able to update at all ):**

**I have a soccer camp and we aren't allowed to bring cell phones or iPod. So I guess that means no computers. But when I'm gone if I get A LOT of reviews I might post 3 chapters!**

**Here's the Chapter! XD**

Rosalie POV

We walked up to the rope and realized that we were against Emmet, jasper and Edward.

"Should we let them win?" Bella said a small voice.

"NO!" Alice and I both practically screamed.

"Aren't you mad that they have been ignoring us? This is payback." I hissed.

Alice was in front then Bella and I was in the back. We all looked like we were about to kill. It was perfect. The guys looked at us like we were crazy.

"We can go easy on you guys, if you'd like?" I yelled over towards the guys.

"Nah were good. This will be a piece of cake." Emmet yelled back at us.

I looked at Bella and she looked kind of scared.

"Bella just think about Edward and Jill. The piggyback ride and the hug." I whispered into Bella's ear. That did it. She got a scowl on her face and she was ready to kick their asses.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Tanya yelled in the megaphone.

Nothing happened at first. We all started to pull at the rope and the little flag was still in the middle.

I looked over and saw that the guys weren't even trying that hard. Neither were we.

"Rosalie, NOW!" Alice screamed. That was my cue to jerk back on the rope to make the guys become unbalanced. And that is what they just did. The flag came closer to our side.

"Can't you big strong boys, beat us?" Alice yelled while trying to get her grip better.

I guess they can't

Edward POV

Rosalie jerked on the rope and we all lost our balance.

Crap! That was a cheap move.

"Jasper we have to pull harder or else we are going to lose." I said behind me where Jasper was.

"Emmet is the one who isn't even pulling." Jasper said.

I turned my head around and I saw Emmet making a grass skirt for one of his ducks.

"EMMET! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. Maybe even louder than Tanya.

"I am making a grass skirt for Edwina!" Emmet snapped at me.

"Dude, you are supposed to be helping us!" Jasper yelled at him.

"Fine I will help." Emmet said while setting his precious duck on the group with an umbrella over it.

Emmet grabbed the rope and tugged. The flag became closer to us.

"What can you do now girlies?" Emmet yelled towards the girls.

They looked at us with grimaces on their faces.

It has been 10 minutes and no one has won. This is getting ready annoying to hold a rope for 10 minutes.

"Do you guys want to make this game a little more interesting?" Rosalie yelled

I looked over to Emmet and Jasper. They nodded their heads. What's the worse they can do?

Bella POV

The guys nodded their heads. They should not have done that.

"Let's have a bet. Winners get the best paintball guns and they get to pick who they team up with the rest of the day." I yelled.

"And the losers have to have one person sit out during the paintball fight." Edward said.

"It's on!" Rosalie yelled.

That's when stuff started to happen. The flag that marked the middle of the rope started going towards them.

"PULL!" I screamed. They were pretty strong. But we had to be stronger.

After I said that, the flag came closer to us. I saw the look of frustration in Edwards eyes. His green beautiful eyes dazzle me every time I see them. I…

"Bella are you paying attention?" Alice said while nudging my arm.

"Oh yeah sorry, I just was lost in thought." I said sheepishly.

"Well when you're lost in thought, we are trying to win!" Alice snapped at me and turned her head back around.

Then I realized that Emmet wasn't even trying. He just had one hand on the rope and the other on his duck.

"Emmet pay attention. Pull!" Edward yelled at Emmet.

Then the flag that marked the middle of the rope was getting closer to them.

"Pull Harder!" Alice yelled. She tried to get a better grip on the rope.

I looked back at Rosalie and she had the, I have a plan look.

"What?" I whispered at Rosalie.

"Don't worry about this." Rosalie whispered back and then she faked a trip and fell down.

I heard a lot of gasps and then there was no force on the rope. Emmet rushed over towards Rosalie and helped her up.

"You okay Rosalie?" Emmet asked while grabbing her waist and pulling her up.

"Yeah. I'm fun." Rosalie said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"I guess it's a tie." Alice mumbles.

"Well how about this. We team up for paintball and 2 people sit out." I offered.

"So who will sit out?" Jasper asked.

"Rosalie should because she hurt her foot, and a guy should sit with her because it's only fair." Alice said while putting an arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

All 3 guys looked at each other.

"We will be right back. Go watch Maria, Lauren Angela Hannah Eva and Jill go against each other in tug f war. "Edward said while grabbing Jasper and Emmet's arms.

Jasper POV

Edward grabbed Emmet and my arm and took us over to a bench in our backyard.

"Should we team up with them?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Emmet and I both answered.

"Emmet you still like Rosalie." Edward stated. It wasn't a question he just said it.

Emmet just stood there with his mouth slightly hung open.

"You do?" I asked.

"You like Alice and Eddie likes Bella." Emmet mumbled.

All 3 of us just stood there.

"Let's just forget what they did and just have a good time." I suggested.

Edward and Emmet both agreed and we headed back to where the girls were standing.

We were about to sit down next to them when Tanya came up to us

"Hey boys. Are we partners for paintball. Or else if were against each other I'm going to kick your butt." Tanya teased.

"Sorry Tan, but we made a bet and we are joining the yellow girls." I told Tanya and put my arm around her shoulder.

We used to do it when we were kids, and I still do it now. Tanya is my best GIRL friend. She helps me and my brothers with our girl problems.

We walked back over to Alice Rosalie and Bella. They were all talking and laughing.

"Emmet is going to sit out with Rosalie." Edward said.

The 3 girls all smiled then Alice noticed my arm around Tanya.

"Well I have to go get the scores. Remember I was always better than you guys in paintball. Well maybe not you Jazzy but I was pretty close." Tanya said while skipping back to Esme and Carlisle.

Alice smiled faded for a second and then she became her perky self again.

"Let me help Rosalie over to the paintball field." Emmet said while picking up Rosalie bridal style.

"Emmet put me down. You don't have to carry me!" Rosalie said while squirming.

"That's Emmet for ya." I said while laughing.

Emmet POV

I was carrying over to the paintball field, which was right next to the basketball court.

"So how did you fall?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"I tripped over Bella because she tripped." Rosalie said while looking away.

We walked for a little bit longer and Edwina dropped out of my pocket.

"Hold on." I mumbled while picking up Edwina.

"Is that a grass skirt and coconuts?" Rosalie giggled.

"Yeah, this is Edwina." I said while laughing.

We talked about my ducks some more when we finally reached the field.

"Well since you can't play, you can hang out in the club house." I told Rosalie while pointing to our club house.

When we were all little we wanted to have a club house. Well this is a bit bigger than a club house. It is 2 stories with 5 rooms and 3 bathrooms with a hot tub and the pool is right next to it.

"Whoa, this is a club house? More like a guest house." Rosalie said in awe

"Yeah, we usually just hang out here when we get bored." I said while opening the door and helping Rosalie inside.

We sat down on the couch and did nothing.

"Want to play air hockey?" I suggested.

"Sure." Rosalie said while jumping up and walking to the table.

"I knew you were faking!" I said while jumping up and down. Okay, yeah I act like a 6 year old.

Rosalie just blushed and smiled. "Come on let's just play."

"It's on!" I said while turning the machine on.

Alice POV

Emmet carried Rosalie away and it was just the 4 of us. Then we suddenly heard.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Jasper fumbled with his pocket and grabbed his phone out.

"Sorry it's a text from Emmet." Jasper said while opening his cell.

He laughed and then closed his phone.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sorry but I can't tell you." Jasper replied.

Edward looked at him and Jasper said "Ducks near the pool, hockey time."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I yelled

"Sorry darling but I can't tell you." Jasper said while smiling.

"Well then I will just have to get it!" I yelled and then I attacked.

**Well that's the chapter. I'm packing for the camp this weekend, so no more updates unless I get a bunch tonight. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**You guys are awesome.**

**My one shot for Emmet and his duckies is done!**

**I will post it when I get back.**

**I have part of the next chapter done. So if you want a sneak peek you have to PMs me.**

**You cant review, you have to message me.**

**THANKS! (:**


	32. Chapter 32

**Stephanie Meyers! XD**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Thanks to my beta CullenGirl1901 I finally have another chapter up.**

**We are working on the one shot for Emmet and his duckies. I want to make it as good as it can be!**

Jasper POV

Alice attacked me. Even though she is small she can still pack a punch.

"Give me that phone." Alice yelled at me.

"It's my phone. And I don't think Emmet wants you to know what he said!" I yelled back and I tried to get her off me.

Alice grabbed my shirt and my hair at the same time and she pulled. Then we heard a rip.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to rip your shirt." Alice said while blushing.

I just realized that she was on top of my with a piece of shirt in her hand.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" I asked.

"I don't know, why." Alice asked confused.

"So I can do this." I said while leaning up.

I looked into Alice's eye and I knew I liked her a lot. She was everything I would want in a girl. I was inches away from her mouth when I heard someone yell.

"Alice!" Bella yelled and it caught both of our attentions.

"You aren't supposed to tackle people!" Bella finished. She just ruined the moment.

Alice started to blush and I helped her off me. Bella looked at us and she looked embarrassed and a little mad.

"Bella follow me right now." Alice shouted at Bella.

She just looked so confused right now. That girl can be thick.

Alice POV

I looked in Jasper's beautiful blue eyes and he started to lean forward, we were about to kiss when Bella ruined it.

"Alice!" Bella yelled. That girl just ruined the moment.

I looked at Jasper and he looked kind of disappointed and a little embarrassed.

"You aren't supposed to tackle people!" Bella continued on.

I looked at Jasper and I started to blush. Then he helped me off him and onto my feet.

"Bella follow me right now!" I shouted.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her to a tree that was far enough away so the guys couldn't hear us.

"What's going on?" Bella asked me with a confused face.

"JASPER WAS JUST ABOUT TO KISS ME! AND THEN YOU RUINED IT!" I nearly screamed.

It took Bella a couple of seconds to realize what I just said and then she finally got it.

"I am so sorry Alice. I didn't… I mean I had no… I am so sorry!" Bella stuttered.

I guess I was kind of harsh on her. I feel bad because Bella can be sometimes slow when it comes with guys.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't be so mad. It was an accident." I said while giving her a hug.

"Everyone we have to go to the paintball field!" Tanya yelled through her megaphone.

"Come on, lets go." I said to Bella and we linked arms and headed back to the group

Rosalie POV

Emmet and I played air hockey and foosball. I think Emmet let me win a couple of times, and I admit that I let him win a couple of times.

We finished our 5th game of foosball and I won, so we decided to watch some TV.

"Want anything to drink?" Emmet asked while heading to the fridge.

"A water please." I said while sitting down on the couch.

Emmet grabbed 2 waters and headed over to me and sat down next to me.

"Thanks." I said. I grabbed the water and tried to open it. It wouldn't open, so I kept trying. After 3 attempts I just gave up.

"Need any help?" Emmet asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." I said back. Then he started to laugh. I handed him my water bottle and he tried to open it.

He tried about 5 times and the water bottle still wouldn't open.

"What is wrong with the people who make the water bottles?" Emmet shouted and threw the water bottle on the couch.

"I...don't…know!" I said between laughs.

"It should be so easy, that ducks would be able to do it." Emmet said while looking at the table where Edwina was.

"I have an idea." I said while jumping up off the couch. I grabbed Edwina and the water bottle.

"Try it! Try it!" Emmet said while bouncing up and down. He acts like a 5 year old sometimes.

I put Edwina on top of the water bottle and set it on the table. I waited about 30 seconds and then I picked Edwina off of the water bottle.

"Here, Em you can open it." I said while giving him the water bottle. He had the hugest smile on his face I've ever seen.

"Here goes nothing." Emmet said while gripping the water bottle. He turned the cap and it came off.

"Yes! We did it!" I screamed and then started to laugh.

"I couldn't have done it without you Rosie." Emmet said while picking me up by the waist and swung me around.

"Emmet…" I started to say but I was cut off when he crushed his lips on mine.

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Thanks CullenGirl1901 **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Stephanie Meyers! XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**My beta is CullenGirl1901 she is the BEST beta ever! If you need someone to help you, GO TO HER!**

**Well here is my chapter! (:**

Jasper POV

"Everyone we have to go to the paintball field!" Tanya said through her mega phone.

I looked over to where Alice and Bella were and they were heading over.

"Jazz let's go. We have to show everyone where everything is. We don't want Tanya to get her first choice." Edward said. He was already a couple of feet away from me.

"Okay." I said while jogging up to where he was.

Everyone walked to the paintball field, which wasn't that far away.

A bunch of the girls came up to us and asked us to be partners.

"Jasper, wait up." Maria said while running over with Angela and Lauren with her.

Edward and I slowed down and waited for them.

"Hey." I said when they finally reached us.

"I was wondering if you 2 would be our partners. We aren't very good and we say that Emmet left." Maria said while pouting.

I glanced at Edward and he looked confused, just like I was.

"They're our partners." Alice said. She was walking with Bella towards us.

Maria was about to say something but we reached the field and Tanya said something, "Jasper and Edward get your butts here right now!" Tanya shouted.

"Sorry, bye" I said while jogging to Tanya. One thing I have learned is that you DO NOT want to piss off her.

Tanya told us to show all the girls where to get the gear for the game and the guns.

After all the girls were prepared we had to figure out the teams and hand out the color paint.

"Everyone please get in your teams." Tanya said while walking over to some girls.

"We're pink!" Alice said while skipping over with Bella next to her.

Edward and I groaned.

"Why do we even have that color?" Edward asked.

"I don't know dude." I said while grabbing my gun.

"Okay every one; please get to your sports." Tanya yelled and darted off.

Everyone started to split off their teams and go hide.

"How do you want to split this?" Bella asked.

"You can go with Edward and I can go with Jazz." Alice said while grabbing my gun and running off toward a base.

"Remember that we are on your team. And keep your walkie talkie on!" Edward said before we left.

Bella POV

Jasper went to go follow Alice. While Edward and I headed in the opposite direction.

"Do you know how to work these?" I asked while looking at the ground.

"You've never played?" Edward asked looking straight into my eyes. I felt dazzled again and had a hard time to think straight.

I couldn't talk so I just shook my head.

"Well I'll teach you." Edward said while grabbing my arm and pulling me behind this wall thing. I'm not sure what it is.

He taught me how to shoot and reload while we were hiding. Edward never let go of my hand or my waist. He probably thinks I'm going to fall or something.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked. I nodded my head and we headed into a forest.

He told me that we had to stay very quiet or else someone would hear us. We were walking when I heard a noise. I turned around and I saw Jill staring right at me with her gun.

"Shit." I muttered trying to get my gun. Jill shot her gun and then I felt 2 hands around my waist pulling me on the other side of the tree.

"Close one." Edward said while still keeping one hand on my waist.

"Thanks!" I said while wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't know what I was doing until I actually did. Edward hugged me back. I looked into his eyes, damn he dazzled me again.

I started to blush and Edward smirked so I pulled back.

"Let's get back to the game." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Okay." Edward grumbled.

_I wish we kissed. I wish we kissed. I wish we kissed_. I kept thinking to myself. _Why did I have to pull away? I am such an idiot._

Emmet POV

Rosalie and I were making out for a really long time. Her lips were so soft. They don't feel the same as Pablo's. Not saying that I kiss a duck, it was just. I was curious!

We kept kissing until we heard a noise and we both jumped back.

"Don't worry babe, they must be starting the paintball war." I said while putting my arm on the couch around Rosalie.

She leaned into my arm and put her head on my side.

"Want to go join them?" She asked.

"Only if you do Rosie." I said while pulling her closer. She smelled like strawberries. Nothing like how Pablo smells like. Not saying that I smell Pablo. It was just, like I said I WAS CURIOUS!

"let's go sneak up on people. They wont expect us because we are supposed to be doing something different." Rosalie said while getting up.

"Like healing your foot?" I smirked while grabbing her around the waist.

"Exactly." Rosalie said while kissing my cheek. It feels better when she kisses it and not when Pablo does it. Not saying Pablo can kiss my cheek. I WAS JUST CURIOUS! He is my duckie!

Alice POV

I heard Jasper following behind me.

"Come on slow poke." I teased while handing him his gun.

"Thanks. We have to win this game or else I will never hear the end of it from Tanya." Jasper said while looking around to see if anyone was near us.

"Are you and Tanya close?" I asked trying to hide the jealousy

"Yeah, we have been best friends since forever." Jasper said with a smile.

I want him to smile about me and not about Tanya.

"Let's go up there." Jasper said while pointing to the tree house thing in the tree.

I nodded and headed towards the ladder.

We got inside and it was kind of a small place. I guess it was only for 2 people. There would be no room for a 3rd person.

We sat looking through this open window thing for 5 minute and I was getting bored.

"Jazz tell me something about yourself that no one knows." I asked trying to break the silence.

"Well you can't tell anyone. Only my mom knows." Jasper said, he sounded serious.

**Does anyone want to know? Well you have to review and wait for the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading my story! (:**

**The more reviews the faster the update. I need at least 15 reviews for an update.**

**I know it's a lot, but I need some time to write the chapters so I need a lot of reviews. Trust me, more of the drama is coming next. Do you really think the purple girls are just watching, they are PLANNING!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Stephanie Meyers XD**

**My beta CullenGirl1901**

**Hope you like the chapter. There will be Carlisle and Esme in the next chapter. A lot of them. **

Jasper POV

"Well you can't tell anyone. Only my mom knows." I said trying to sound serious.

"I promise," Alice said looking straight at me.

"I collect beanie babies."I whispered.

Alice just looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

Alice started to jump up and down giggling.

"I love beanie babies. They are so cute." Alice said while smiling.

I just started to laugh. That is the most embarrassing thing about me and she loves it. This is not weird at all.

"Stop laughing. I want to see them!" Alice said while sitting back down next to me

"We..." I started to say but I saw Eva and Hannah behind a tree with their guns pointing at us.

I motioned Alice to be quiet and I pointed to the tree where the girls were.

Alice got the hint and got her gun out and aimed it at them. I guess Eva had her back toward us and Hannah was looking the other direction so Alice got her gun and shot Eva in the back.

"Got you!" Alice screamed while doing a little victory dance.

"Bitch!" Eva shouted and ran off toward the base where everyone had to go when they got shot.

"Nice job!" I said while giving Alice a hi-five.

"So when do I get to meet your babies?" Alice said while giggling.

I just rolled my eyes and started to climb out of the tree house.

Alice started to come down and we heard Tanya yell "Everyone come on back to the base."

"Let's go!" Alice said while skipping towards the base.

When we got there we saw Edward and Bella standing next to each other talking.

"Did you shoot anybody?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, but I can't say the same for Bella." Edward said

I noticed Emmet behind Edward and Bella with his finger over his lips indicating me to be quiet.

"Jasper…" Edward was about to say but Emmet and Rosalie snuck behind Bella and Edward and scared them.

Edward and Bella screamed while Rosalie Emmet Alice and I all started to laugh.

"You...scream…like…a girl!" Emmet tried to say between laughs.

It took Edward a minute to think about what just happened and punched Emmet in the arm.

"You okay?" Alice asked Bella.

She just nodded her head. She looked in shock.

"I see your foot is better Rosalie." Alice smirked.

"Everyone the next thing we are all going to do is have lunch." Tanya announced.

Alice POV

Tanya just said that we are all going to lunch.

"Let's go guys." I said while grabbing Bella and Rosalie's hands.

"We'll be right there; we have to talk to Tanya and our parents." Jasper said while heading the other direction.

"Okay." All 3 of us called out and we started to walk towards the house.

"Wait up." I heard a voice call.

I turned around and I saw Eva Hannah and Jill.

"What do you want?" Rosalie snapped.

"We just want to tell you that the guys are off limits." Eva said with her hands on her hips.

"You don't own them, they can have whoever they want!" I said back.

"Okay fine, you guys can think that but just to let you know." Eva started to say

"We know for sure that we are going to the next round." Hannah continued with a smirk.

"The guys told us at breakfast, after we made out." Jill finished while flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Trust me, they are very good kissers. Bye girls." Eva said while linking arms with Hannah and Jill and walking off.

All 3 of our mouths dropped open.

"What just happened?" Rosalie asked with a shock look on her face,.

"I don't know." I said, I doubt she could even hear me.

I looked over at Bella and she was shocked.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked while shaking her shoulder.

She just nodded and started to walk back to the house.

Edward POV

Jasper Emmet and I were walking towards our parents and Tanya.

"Morning boys." Esme said while giving all of us hugs.

"Morning mom." We all said.

"We need to know your answers after lunch. Because the 3 groups you choose to stay, we have to call their families and send them plane tickets to the surprise destination." Tanya said.

"Can't you just tell us where we're going?" Emmet whined.

"Nope." Tanya said with a devilish smile.

"You three will have lunch by with each other and decide who is staying and who is going." Esme said while giving us a wave and heading to the house with Carlisle and Tanya.

"Let's just head to the club house." I said while walking towards it.

We all got in and started to make lunch. Jasper and I had a turkey sand witch while Emmet had pudding, 2 tacos, 1 slice of pizza and a cheeseburger.

All of us sat down and ate in silence. I know I'm not a mind reader, but I can easily guess what we all were thinking. Who do we really like?

After 30 minutes of just thinking and a little bit of talking and a lot of arguing we decided on the 3 groups.

I hope that we made the right choice.

**Cliff hanger! Please don't hate me! I know you love them. Well maybe you don't, but oh well.**

**The next chapter will be posted as soon as I get 15 reviews. I think it will be easy to get them! I love you guys so much for reviewing.**

**If you are the first 5 to review you get a sneak peak to the next chapter!**

**Review! XD**


	35. Chapter 35

**Stephanie Meyers!**

**Beta CullenGirl1901**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**This is a short chapter. Sorry but I have a really long one next!**

Esme POV

"You three will have lunch by with each other and decide who is staying and who is going." I said while giving them a wave.

Carlisle Tanya and I started heading to the house.

"Carlisle, Esme I think that you should get to know the girls better." Tanya said.

"That's a great idea!" I gushed.

Carlisle put his arm around my waist to try to settle me down. I think this is where Emmet gets his craziness.

"Honey, I know you are excited but let's not scare them off." Carlisle chuckled.

Tanya and I started to laugh.

"You know I think of you guys as my second parents." Tanya said while smiling.

"Sweetie, we think of you as one of our own." I said while giving Tanya a hug.

"Let's go have lunch." Carlisle said while grabbing my hand in his.

We walked into the dining room where all the girls were eating their lunch.

"Everyone can you please stop eating and listen to me just for a second." Carlisle said.

All the girls started to quiet down and turn their attention to us.

"We want to get to know you better, so we will be meeting with every group just to get to know you better." I said with a huge smile. I really don't want to scare them off.

"Okay will the yellow group please come with us first?" Tanya said while pointing to Alice, Bella and Rosalie.

All 3 of them got up with their food and headed over to the formal dining room in the other hallway.

We all sat down at the table and our maid Kellie brought Carlisle and my lunch.

"I will see you later." Tanya said while giving me a hug and walking out of the room with Kellie.

After Tanya left we all started to eat in silence. It was getting kind of awkward.

"Tell me something about yourselves." I said while trying to break the ice.

Alice looked up at me and smiled.

"Well I love to shop." She giggled.

"She really does. Trust me; you might not want to go shopping with her if you're not prepared to stay for at least 4 hours." Rosalie commented.

Everyone started to laugh at the comment.

"Well I love to shop, but having 3 boys doesn't give me many shopping buddies." I said.

"Maybe we could go shopping some time." Alice beamed.

"Sure, so Bella you have been very quiet." I said in a quieter voice. I kept trying to think of what Carlisle said, try not to scare them with your perkiness.

Bella turned her attention to me and blushed.

"Bella is the shy one but once you get to know her, she is pretty outgoing." Rosalie said

"Thanks Rose. Well I really like to listen to music." Bella said quietly.

"Well you would fit in here. Carlisle and Edward are the ones who never stop listening to music." I said with a smile.

"Okay then, what about you Rosalie." Carlisle said. He must be trying to change the subject. He never likes too much attention to himself. He likes to learn about people than the other way around.

"Rosalie's the beauty queen." Bella said with a laugh. I'm glad she's coming out of her shell.

"I am not. Okay I am a little but I like other things too. My secret is that I love working on cars. My BMW is my baby." Rosalie said

"That is just like Emmet. His jeep is his baby and so are his duckies." I giggled.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Carlisle pager went off and he grabbed it out of his pants pocket.

"I am so sorry. I have to leave. There is an emergency at the hospital. Tanya could help you with the rest of the interviews." Carlisle apologized.

"It's okay sweetie. Bye." I said.

Carlisle gave me a kiss goodbye and waved to the girls.

"Okay, well since it's just us girls. Do you like my sons?" I asked. I knew Carlisle would not be happy that I was being so blunt. Now I know where Emmet gets it from.

All the girls looked at me and blushed.

"Alice likes Jasper!" Rosalie shouted.

"Bella likes Edward!" Alice said while sticking her tongue out.

"Rosalie likes Emmet!" Bella said loudly. She looks more comfortable now that we've been talking for awhile.

I just started to laugh. Then everyone started to laugh with me.

"I knew it! You are the perfect matches for my boys." I squealed.

Then Tanya walked in. "I'm sorry but we have some news. Esme please come with me. Excuse me girls."

I got up from the table and followed Tanya outside of the room.

"What is it Tan?" I asked worriedly. It's a mother thing. Whenever someone says that there is new I always get nervous.

"We can end the interviews. The boys told me their decisions and I have already contacted the families and talked to them about the surprise destination." Tanya said really fast then took a breath at the end.

"Okay, but why do we have to end the interviews?" I asked. This didn't make sense.

"The boys are ready right now. I think we should do it now because I know that they are getting anxious." Tanya said.

"Okay, go call Carlisle. He is at the hospital because there was an emergency and I will go talk to the boys." I said trying to be calm.

"Esme, you can just say it." Tanya said while rolling her eyes.

"They are finally picking!" I screamed.

Tanya just looked at me and laughed.

"This is where Emmet gets it from!" Tanya laughed while walking back to the dining room.

**Next chapter will be the big decision! Then they get to meet the families and the surprise destination! I don't even know where they're going yet!**

**Review! 15 please**


	36. Chapter 36

**Stephanie Meyers**

**Beta is CullenGirl1901**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

Alice POV

Tanya came in the lunch room and told all of us that we had to pack our bags and stand outside of our rooms.

"What if they don't pick us?" Bella asked for the 5th time.

"Bella, shut up!" Rosalie snapped.

We all walked to our room and started to pack.

"What if they don't…?" Bella started to say but Rosalie cut her off

"Say it again and I will burn all your CDs!"

"You guys stop. They will pick us and we need to start to pack. Remember what Tanya said. The 3 groups that move on will be going to a surprise destination." I said trying to calm the both of them down

"I wonder what the surprise destination is!" Rosalie squealed completely forgetting her snap at Bella. She sometimes can be bi-polar.

"I know! Maybe it's some place fancy or someplace tropical!" I said.

"You guys focus. Both of you have a lot of clothes to pack!" Bella said while zipping up her suitcase. She really didn't pack many clothes.

"Unlike you Bella, Rosalie and I pack all of our favorite clothes. You never know when you might need some things." I said while folding one of my t-shirts.

"Did you really need to bring 12 different swimsuits?" Bella asked holding 3 of them up.

"Shut up!" I shouted while throwing a pillow at her.

Jasper POV

Emmet Edward and I were hanging in our room packing for our surprise destination. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Emmet yelled. He just finished packing 15 ducks with all of their outfits.

"How are my boys doing?" Esme said while walking into our room.

"Mom, why can't I take more than just 15 duckies?" Emmet whined.

"I'm sorry Emmy but you can only take 15." Esme said while taking the rest of Emmet's duckies and put them in a box.

"Fine." Emmet mumbled.

Esme smiled and sat down on Edward's bed.

"Are you guys sure about who you are choosing?" Esme asked for the 10th time.

"YES!" We all yelled.

"Okay, but I just want to make sure." Esme started to say.

I walked over to Esme and put my arm around her.

"Mom, we are choosing right. Trust me. We even used the magic 8 ball." I said with a smile hoping to make Esme smile too.

"You guys didn't!" Esme said while jumping off the bed.

"Sorry mom." Edward said while walking towards Esme.

"Well boys I will see you in 15 minutes." Esme said while walking away. Edward just stood there just realizing that Esme walked away from him. She must be pissed that we used the magic 8 ball.

Emmet POV

We finished packing and headed to the hallways with all the girl's rooms. I looked over at Edward and he looked nervous. Then I looked at Jasper and he was just looking at the ground so I couldn't see his face. I could tell that he was nervous too.

"I'm nervous too." I said. Edward and Jasper looked at me and started to laugh.

"What? Is there something on my butt? Oh no! Do these shorts make my butt look fat?" I said through laughs.

That just made us laugh even harder.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Tanya asked. She was standing at the turn before we turned to the girl's hallway.

"My butt." I said while showing it off.

"Put it away! Put it away!" Tanya yelled and she started to laugh.

"You know you love it!" I yelled while chasing Tanya.

"Jasper help me!" Tanya yelled and ran behind Jasper.

"Why do you always ask Jasper to help you? Why not me?" I said with a puppy dog face.

"First of all, Emmet your puppy dog face does not work on me. Second of all Jasper doesn't shove his ass in my face." Tanya said

"I'm hurt Tanya. Really I am." I said with a pout.

"Okay Emmet stop." Tanya said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Alice POV

All the girls were outside of their rooms with their doors open waiting for the guys to come.

"Scared?" Eva hissed. Her room was right across from ours and next to Maria's.

"You wish." Rosalie spat

"Whatever." Hannah said and turned her back to us.

Then I saw Tanya Carlisle and Esme walk in.

"I'm sorry to say but 15 of you girls will be taking your bags and going home." Carlisle said.

"The guys will be here shortly and they will tell us who will stay and who will go." Tanya said

I looked at Rosalie and Bella. They looked really nervous.

It was so silent. Then I saw Emmet Edward and Jasper walk into the beginning of the hallway.

I looked at Jasper and he met my glance. My heart sped up and my palms became sweaty. He looked at me and then he looked at Eva and Maria. That's when my heart sank. He looked at 3 girls that pretty much hated each other.

"Okay well everyone listen up. Each one of the guys will say one of the three groups that are staying." Tanya announced.

Edward stepped forward next to Tanya.

"It has been really fun to get to know all of you, but we have to pick only 3 groups." Edward started to say.

It was silent in the hallway. You could barely hear anyone's breathing. They must be holding their breath.

"The first group is a group of girls that we instantly connected with." Edward continued.

Everyone waited in silence.

"The purple group." Edward said with a smile.

I stopped breathing. I could hear 3 really loud high pitched screams coming from Hannah Jill and Eva.

"They were right. They knew that they were going to get picked." Rosalie whispered to me.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked. She didn't look so good.

"Told you that they wouldn't pick us." She mumbled.

"They…" I started to say but Emmet stepped forward.

"Emmet will be telling everyone the next group." Tanya said.

I felt Rosalie tense next to me. All 3 of us held our breath.

"The next group is a group of girls who are funny and nice." Emmet said. This is the first time I've seen him be serious.

"The blue group." Emmet said with a forced smile. He looked at Rosalie and his smile faded.

"It's okay Rose." I told her.

"I know." She whispered.

I grabbed Rosalie's and Bella's hands.

Jasper stepped forward and looked at me. He smiled right at me. What is that supposed to mean?

"The last group of girls are smart, beautiful and the most generous girls we've ever met." Jasper started to say.

"We asked the evil drunken magic 8 ball of all wisdom!" Emmet said. Jasper Edward Carlisle Esme and Tanya all started to laugh. ***It's a long story. Just ask my beta (CullenGirl1901)**

"Wow." Rosalie mouthed to me.

"I know." I mouthed back.

"Okay back to seriousness." Esme said

"The last group is the yellow girls." Jasper said with a huge smile.

Rosalie Bella and I said nothing. We were all in shock.

Jasper walked over to me and waved his hand over my face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mhmm." I mumbled. I still can't believe this.

"Alice, are you okay?" Rosalie asked. She looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just in shock." I said. I felt a little light headed and I swayed a bit.

Jasper put his arm around my waist to steady me.

"I'm sorry girl, but the rest of you have to grab your bags and leave immediately." Tanya said.

I heard a lot of groans and some girls were crying.

"You have to follow me. Tanya has to explain what is going on next." Jasper told the three of us.

"I'll be right there." I said while jasper walked ahead of us.

I turned to Rosalie and Bella.

"I told you so." I said sticking my tongue out.

"I know!" Bella said while running up to me and giving me a hug. All 3 of us did a little victory dance.

"Rose, Bells and Ali come on. Nice little dance by the way, now let's go find out what we have to do next." Jasper said with a smile.

"Let's go." I whispered. We grabbed hands and we followed Jasper

**Like the chapter? **

**Well I think I should just end this whole thing right here… JUST KIDDING!**

**I wouldn't do that to you guys. There is a lot more to go. The last 3 groups fight it out for the guys.**

**What will the surprise destination be? They have to meet the families!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Stephanie Meyers XD**

**My Beta is CullenGirl1901**

Rosalie POV

"This is so cool! I can't wait until we get there!" Alice said while squirming in her seat.

We have been on the airplane for about 1 hour. Alice is sitting on my right and Bella is on my left

"Alice, try to relax, only Tanya Carlisle and Esme know where we are going." I said trying to calm her down.

"Here, read the latest Vogue." Bella said while handing Alice the magazine.

Alice stopped talking and stared at the magazine.

"I have to remember that." I whispered to Bella.

We both started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Hannah and Jill said. They were 4 rows behind us.

"I wish the guys were with us." Bella said while marking her page in her book.

"I know, but they got first class with Tanya and their parents." I said.

"Want to play goldfish?" Bella asked. She dug in her purse for a deck of cards.

We played a couple of rounds. Alice joined in after she finished her magazine.

Someone tapped Alice's shoulder. We all turned around and saw Maria, Lauren and Angela.

"Just to let you know. We aren't allies anymore bitches. Bye." Lauren said and all three of them walked back to their seats.

"Wow, this is going to get interesting." Bella said. Then we got back to our card game.

Bella POV 

We've been on the plane for 2 hours and it's starting to get boring.

I was reading a book, Rosalie was looking through a car magazine and Alice was drawing on her sketch pad.

"Hi girls." Tanya said while opening the curtain that separates the first class from coach.

"We are about to land in our surprise destination." Tanya said while practically jumping up and down.

The Edward walked through the little hallway. He was wearing a green shirt that made his eyes pop. I think my heart skipped a beat when I first saw him.

"There will be an extra surprise when we get there." He said. Then he went back to the front of the plane.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. But I want to get off this plane." Rosalie answered.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." I said while unbuckling my seatbelt and getting up.

I walked to the bathroom in the front of the plane because Jill was in the back one making sure she looked perfect.

I got in the bathroom, went to the bathroom and washed my hands. When I opened the door I accidently hit someone.

"I am so sorry." I said to the figure.

"It's okay." The person said. I looked up and I saw Edward. I stopped breathing. I just hit Edward with a bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked with a small smile.

"Mhmm." I said while trying to get out of the small hallway.

"Do you want to come and sit up with me?" Edward asked flashing one of those smiles.

"Umm I don't know. I want to but I don't think it's fair to Rosalie and Alice." I mumbled.

"Let me take care of that." Edward said while walking to the front of the plane.

I walked back to my seat with my cheeks all red.

"What happened to you?" Rosalie asked. I just sat down and started to read my book.

"Nice try Bella. Not tell me what happened." Rosalie said while taking my book away.

"Well…" I started to say when I got interrupted by a paper airplane flying and hitting Rosalie in the head.

Alice and I started to laugh.

"It's not funny." Rosalie snapped.

"I think it's a note." Alice said while grabbing the paper airplane from Rosalie.

Rosie, Bells, and Ali

Come sit with us up here

We're bored

Em, Jazz, Eddie

*written by the famous Emmet Cullen*

All three of us started to laugh.

"Come on. Let's Go!" Alice said while getting out of her seat and grabbing her purse.

Alice POV 

I skipped through the curtain to see Carlisle and Esme watching a movie with his arm around her shoulder.

Then I saw Jasper. He was sitting next to Tanya. Why were he and Tanya always next to each other? It's okay Alice. Do not get jealous.

Jasper looked up and saw me. I smiled and he did too. YAY! I said and did a little happy dance in my mind.

"Alice, can you please move." Rosalie said.

"Oh, sorry." I said while moving out of the hallway.

We walked over to where they were all sitting.

"Alice, you can take my spot. I have to go talk to Carlisle and Esme about a surprise." Tanya said while getting up and giving me a smile.

I guess she's not that bad.

I sat next to Jasper and Bella and Rosalie sat down.

"What game do you want to play?" Edward asked.

"Truth or dare!" Emmet shouted.

"Okay Emmet, truth or dare." Jasper said.

"Dare, I'm not a wimp." Emmet said

"I dare you to, run up and down the plane screaming 'the evil drunken magic 8 balls that eat pudding and cast spells are going to kill me." Jasper said. Everyone started to laugh.

"I'll get you for this." Emmet said while getting up. Then he started running in the plane screaming.

"Emmet Alexander Cullen! What are you doing?" Esme yelled. We all started to laugh even harder.

The curtain was open and I saw all the girls in the back laughing and looking at Emmet like he was crazy.

Emmet got back and sat down next to Rosalie.

"Alice, truth or dare." Emmet asked me. With what I just saw, I am not picking dare.

"Truth." I said. He just looked mad.

"Should have picked dare." Emmet mumbled. Rosalie elbowed him.

"I have a good one!" Rosalie said while whispering something to Emmet. He looked at her with a confused look.

"Trust me." Rosalie said. She winked at me and then I got scared.

"Okay. Alice how many pairs of shoes do you have?" Emmet asked.

"I am going to kill you." I yelled and threw a package of peanuts at Rosalie. Bella and Rosalie just started to laugh.

"167 pairs." I mumbled.

Edward Emmet and Jasper just stared at me.

Bella and Rosalie kept on laughing.

"It's not funny." I yelled.

"How many pairs did you say?" Jasper asked.

"167." I said while hiding in the seat.

Edward started to laugh.

"Okay, since you're laughing. Truth or dare Edward." I said with a smirk

"Truth." Edward said

"WIMP!" Emmet yelled.

"What is your deepest darkest secret?" I asked.

Edward looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

I grabbed Jasper's arm and put it in front of me.

"Tell them Edward." Jasper said.

Edward just sat there and scowled

"Edward collects dolls!" Emmet yelled.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"They are not dolls, they are action figures!" Edward yelled while slapping Emmet in the head.

"Fine, Jasper truth or dare." Edward said.

"Dare." Jasper said.

"I dare you to grab a water bottle and dump it over Tanya's head." Edward said with a wicked laugh.

Jasper's jaw dropped. This is perfect. I have to thank Edward later.

"I can't do that to Tanya. She will kill me." Jasper protested.

"Sorry but I don't care." Edward said while handing Jasper a water bottle.

Jasper got up and unscrewed the water bottle. He was behind Tanya. She was talking to Esme who was right next to her. Jasper looked over at Edward and gave him the death stare. Then he spilled the water over Tanya's head and some of it got on Esme.

"JASPER ANDREW CULLEN!" Esme screamed.

"Jasper what the hell is your problem?" Tanya shouted.

"I am so sorry, it was a dare from Edward." Jasper said.

"I am going to kill you Edward." Tanya yelled while pointing at Edward.

"I wasn't the one who did it!" Edward yelled but was silenced by Tanya's glare.

"Apologized right now." Esme said

"Sorry mom." Jasper said while giving Esme a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry mom." Edward said.

"What about my apology? I am the one who is mostly wet." Tanya said. Esme nodded.

"Sorry Tan. You know it was all Edward's fault." Jasper said while giving Tanya a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I felt so mad then. Am I really that jealous?

Jasper walked back over to me and sat down.

"Who's…" Jasper started to say.

_This is the pilot speaking. Passengers please notice that the light that indicts that you must remain buckled up at all times is now lit. We are arriving in Honolulu Hawaii shortly._

Then everyone cheered. We just found out where we are going!

**Liked the chapter?**

**Review! XD**


	38. Chapter 38

**Stephanie Meyers**

**Beta is CullenGirl1901**

**Here is the chapter. Hope you like it. There is a lot of drama!**

Rosalie POV

The plane stopped at the gate.

"Sorry girls, but you have to go back to your old seats." Tanya told us while grabbing her Coach carry on.

Bella Alice and I headed back to our old seats and grabbed our things.

Tanya appeared through the curtain with a microphone.

"I'm starting to think she always has one on her." I whispered and we all giggled.

"Okay girls. Everyone is going to go get their bags and head to the limo." Tanya said through the microphone.

Everyone started to head to the front of the plane.

"This is when the game starts." Hannah whispered while walking passed my aisle.

"Rose, it's okay. Let's go." Bella said. She gave me a small smile and headed off the plane.

We all walked to the baggage claim and waited for all the bags to come down on the conveyer belt.

"What do you think we are going to do here?" Bella asked while putting her iPod away. She is always listening to music, it can get very annoying.

"I don't know. But we are only here for a week." I said.

I can't believe that we are only here for a week. After the week is over, the guys will pick the girls that they love. I hope Emmet picks me. I feel like we have a connection already. Hannah better not sabotage anything or that bitch will be slapped.

"Rosalie? Snap out of your day dream." Alice said. She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Well we already got your bags." Alice said while pointing to my 2 pink suitcases.

"Thanks." I said. I grabbed my suitcases and rolled them where everyone was going. When I walked out the airport doors I saw this huge Hummer Limo.

"Is that for us?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Will you please put your bags in the Hummer over there?" Tanya said while climbing into the Hummer Limo.

"They have their own car for our bags?" Alice asked. She must be in heaven.

"Come on Alice." I said while walked to the Hummer and putting my bags in.

Everyone put their bags in the Hummer and walked to the Limo.

"Wait. Only 1 group of girls is allowed to go in there." Tanya said.

"What?" Alice, Bella and I all said at once.

"Well the guys will be randomly picking 3 girls. They do not have to be in the same group." Tanya answered.

Eva Hannah Jill Angela Lauren and Maria all came up behind us and were getting ready to hear who would be going in the limo.

"Here are the guys to answer your questions."

The Hummer Limo door swung open and Emmet Jasper and Edward came out all wearing these weird looking Hawaiian shirts. They actually looked pretty good in them

"We randomly selected 3 girls." Emmet said while fiddling with his lei.

"Maria, Jill and Rosalie." Jasper said. My heart stopped. I would have to be in a room with those bitches and the guys. Great. NOT!

Bella pulled Alice and me over so no one could hear us.

"Here is a mini camera. Put it on your headband. I brought my laptop so Alice and I can watch." Bella said while handing me this thing that looked like a chocolate chip.

"You are so smart." Alice said.

I headed to the limo while Alice and Bella went to the other vehicle.

When I got inside I gasped. It was huge! I never saw a car like this before.

Emmet looked over at me and padded the seat next to him. I laughed and went over and sat next to him.

Maria was next to Jasper and Jill was next to Edward. I knew that Bella and Alice would be mad. I feel bad that they have to watch this. But they would be even madder if I didn't let them see this.

Bella POV

Alice and I got into the other limo and sat down next to each other.

"Open your laptop. I don't want to miss anything." Alice nudged me.

I grabbed my laptop case and took out my laptop.

It took me a couple of minutes but I finally got the camera software to work.

"That is so cool." Alice said while watching the screen.

On the screen was Maria and Jasper sitting next to each other. I felt Alice tense when she saw that. And I saw Jill and Edward comfy next to each other. Right then I really wanted to shut the computer off, but then I would be anxious on what would happen.

"What are you guys watching?" Angela asked. I tried to shut off the camera feed but it was too late. She saw what we were watching and gasped.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"We have a camera on Rosalie's headband." Alice said. Angela was sitting across from us.

"Is there any way you can put it on the flat screen?" Hannah asked.

I grabbed a cord and plugged it into the TV. Then I turned on the TV and saw what was happening in the other car.

"You guys aren't mad?" I asked. I thought they would be pissed that we were going to spy on their friends.

"No, we want to see what is going on in there as much as you 2 do." Eva snapped then she turned her attention back to the screen.

This was going to be an interesting car ride.

Rosalie POV

So far the car ride was pretty awkward. No one really said anything.

I turned my head and I saw Maria all over Jasper. They were talking about something I guess was interesting, but she was literally she was all over him. She was practically on his lap and she was trying to hold his hand. Alice must be pissed right now.

Then there was Edward and Jill. They just sat there and stared out the window. I guess they didn't have much to talk about.

Emmet was sitting next to me playing with a duck.

"What's his name?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled. He really doesn't always act like a little kid, he can be very sweet.

"His name is Carlos." Emmet said and started talking about how he got him and what Carlos likes to do. I would normally listen to Emmet but I was more interested in what it looked like outside. Hawaii is beautiful.

"Rose, did you hear me." Emmet asked while setting down Carlos in his travel bed. Yes, Emmet has a travel bed for his duckie.

"Hmm? Sorry I kind of zoned out. It looked so beautiful out there." I said. He looked kind of hurt so I put my hand on his.

"Not as beautiful as you." He murmured in my ear.

We both burst out laughing.

"That was the most cheesiest pick up line!" I said through laughs.

"I know, well I'm bored." Emmet said while putting his arm around me.

We sat there for a little longer and then Emmet swung his arm from around me and started to bounce in his seat.

"Let's play truth or dare again!" He shouted

I didn't really care if we played. On the plane it was pretty fun.

"Really Emmet?" Edward asked. He looked annoyed. Maybe because the last game he admitted he collected dolls. Well he says they are action figures but we all know they are dolls.

"I'm in." Maria said. Jasper's arm was around her and she looked happy. I think Alice might have a heart attack if she sees this. Wait, she will. Great, now I feel bad that my friend is feeling bad.

"Truth or dare Emmet." Maria said.

"Dare!" Emmet roared.

"When we get to the hotel you have to dress up as a prostitute and try to get some action." She said.

Everyone started to laugh except for Emmet. I guess he was in shock.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Truth or dare Jill." Emmet said.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of Edward's shoe." Emmet said with a smile.

"What?" Edward and Jill both said at the same time. I think Bella would be laughing at this one.

"You heard me. Do it." Emmet said with a smirk. This was going to be hilarious.

Edward took off his shoe and handed it to Jill. She took it from him and held her nose. Then she licked it from the top to the bottom. Her face was the funniest thing. I can't explain it but it was really funny to look at.

Everyone started to laugh, but I think I laughed the hardest. Jill scowled at me and shot me a death glare.

"Rosalie, truth or dare." She said.

Alice POV

We just watched Jill like the bottom of Edward's shoe. Everyone laugh, even her friends.

"I would never do that, not even if it was a dare." Eva said.

"Why not? I asked. But I was interrupted by the TV

"Rosalie, truth or dare." Jill asked.

"Dare." Rosalie said.

"I dare you to kiss Jasper." Jill said with an evil grin

"What?" Eva Rosalie Maria and I said all at the same time.

"You heard me, you have to kiss Jasper for 1 minute." Jill said. She was dead to me.

"Jasper does not have to do that." Maria said while leaning closer to Jasper. That bitch was also dead to me.

"It's a dare." Jill said.

"Do you think Rosalie will do that?" Bella asked.

"I hope not." I said.

**Cliff Hanger! The next chapter will have a big surprise in it! **

**Review! XD**


	39. Chapter 39

Rosalie POV

She's got to be kidding me. I am not going to kiss Jasper.

I looked over at Jasper and he was shocked. I know he doesn't want to kiss me anymore than I want to kiss him.

"Do I have to?" I asked Jill. She looked at me with smirk.

"Yep." Jill said. She looked to happy.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Jasper said. He finally came out of shock.

"You don't have to do this baby." Maria said while putting her hand on his. Now I feel really bad for Alice. I'm her best friend. I can't kiss the guy she is practically in love with.

Emmet's arm was around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I don't want you to kiss him Rosie." Emmet whispered into my ear.

"I know, but I have a plan." I said while getting up and sitting next to Jasper.

Maria leaned closer to Jasper and tried to hide him from me.

"Jill, you said I had to kiss Jasper for 1 minute. Right?" I asked.

"Yep. I have my watch right here.

"What are you doing?" Jasper whispered.

"Play along." I said.

I grabbed his hand with mine.

"Start the timer." I said. I heard a little beep and I kissed Jasper's arm.

Jasper and Emmet started to laugh.

"That is not fair!" Jill cried.

"You said that Rosalie had to kiss me, you never said that it had to be on the lips." Jasper said.

This is really weird and awkward. I am sitting next to him kissing his arm. Well my lips are on his arm.

"Times up!" Maria said glancing at Jill's watch. I jumped up and sat next to Emmet. He kissed my check and I leaned into him.

"Mr. Cullen, we are at the hotel." The driver said.

"The game is over." Edward said.

The door to the limo opened their stood the driver. I stepped out and I was run over by Alice.

"Thank you so much!" Alice wailed while giving me the tightest hug.

"You're welcome." I said giggling.

"Okay everyone. I will be handing you your room keys and you can check out your rooms." Tanya said.

She went around and handed everyone a key.

Alice POV

Tanya handed me a key. I grabbed my suitcases and headed into the hotel.

"Whoa." I said. The hotel was huge!

"I know. Come on. I want to go see our suite." Rosalie said while pushing the elevator button.

"What floor are you girls on?" Edward asked. The elevator door opened and we all piled in.

"6. You?" Bella said.

"We're on 7. We have the presidential suite." Emmet said with a huge smile.

"Lucky." Rosalie said. The elevator door opened and Rosalie Bella and I got out.

We walked to our room and put the key in the slot. Bella opened the door and we all stepped inside.

"Holy shit!" Rosalie said.

The room was huge. There was 3 different rooms with king sized beds in each. A couch and a huge flat screen TV. Also there was a balcony.

"Let's unpack later. I want to go on the balcony." I said. We set our bags down and walked out on the balcony.

"This is so beautiful." I said. We looked out and it was bright and sunny.

"I miss my parents." Bella said.

"I do too." Rosalie and I both wailed.

Our mom's were best friends since they were little. We all grew up together and did everything together. Last time we heard from our parents they took a group vacation to Sydney, Australia.

"Do you think my parents would like Jasper?" I asked.

"Of course. I think all our parents would like the guys." Rosalie assured me.

"I just really want to see them." I whined. We are all really close to our parents.

"I know, we will try…" Rosalie started to say but there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it." Bella said and walked to the door. Then we heard Bella scream

We raced to the door and saw all of our parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed and jumped into my mother's open arms.

"Ali." My mom said. She was hugging me and my dad was just smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella said.

"Tanya Denali called from the show." Mrs. Swan said.

"We have to meet the boys." My dad said using his concerned voice.

"Daddy, they are the most amazing boys in the whole wide world." I said through giggles.

"Tanya booked all the girls and their mom's spa appointments and the fathers are going to meet Carlisle and the boys." Mr. Hale said.

"Cool! Let's go!" I said while bouncing up and down. Everyone started to laugh.

Jasper POV

Tanya told us that we were meeting the girl's father. This is going to be very interesting.

"What the fuck?" Edward nearly shouted. I turned around and I saw Emmet, in a dress.

"Dude what the hell are you wearing?" I said.

"Remember the dare?" He said shaking his hips. Gag. I think I just threw up.

"We have to meet the dad's of the girls in less than 10 minutes!" Edward wailed. Sometimes he can act like a girl sometimes.

"So?" Emmet said while flipping his fake blonde wig.

"You really want to meet them looking like that?" Edward asked.

"I have to do this dare!" Emmet whined.

"You have to change, right now. Or else you will scare the parents away." Edward said using his stern voice.

"Fine." Emmet mumbled while starting to take off his clothes.

"Dude!" I yelled. Emmet took off his dress and wig and he was standing there with his duckie boxers and high heels.

"That was so uncomfortable!" Emmet said.

"Dude, put some clothes on!" I shouted. Emmet grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom

5 minutes later Emmet came out in regular clothes. He was back to normal, well back to being himself. I doubt he could ever be normal.

We are meeting the dads for golf. Carlisle is joining us and I'm not sure about Tanya. I doubt she will because she sucks at golf in real life but she can kick anybody's ass on the Nintendo Wii.

Carlisle Emmet Edward and I were all wearing these weird looking golf shirts and pants.

"I feel so proper. Like a lady!" Emmet said while twirling around in circles.

"I now know why you and mom wanted to have more kids. You screwed up on the first." Edward mumbled to Carlisle.

Carlisle just laughed and tried to calm Emmet down.

"Jasper!" Tanya called. I turned around and saw Tanya with 9 middle aged men behind her.

"Let's go meet them." Carlisle said while giving Emmet a look.

We all walked up and introduced ourselves.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and these are my sons Emmet, Jasper and Edward." Carlisle said while pointing to us.

"I will be leaving right now. Good luck with the game." Tanya said and skipped off towards the spa.

This is awkward I kept thinking to myself.

We headed to the golf carts and I was with Edward and Emmet.

The dad's were pretty nice. I knew some questioned Emmet's insanity. Mr. Brandon (Alice's dad) really liked me I guess. He told me that he thought I was a good match for her. At least he didn't hate me. I couldn't say the same thing for Mr. Hale (Rosalie's dad) Mr. Hale did not like Emmet very much. He thought he was too immature for Rosalie.

"I need a plan to make me seem more mature!" Emmet angrily whispered in my ear.

"Act like Edward!" I whispered back.

After I said that Emmet started mimicking everything Edward did. It was pretty funny when Edward said he had to go to the bathroom and Emmet jumped up and announced it too.

"Is Emmet alright?" Mr. Hale asked me.

"We're not sure quite yet." I said and we both laughed

The golf game was not that bad. I did not win, I suck at golf. I think Mr. Mark (Maria's dad) won.

The only awkward part was when Eva's father asked all of us if we were all virgins.

What the hell were we supposed to say?

We all just stood there and just stared at the ground.

"I think that is too personal." Carlisle said. His face was all red. Why was he embarrassed? He wasn't the one who was asked.

"Let's go to lunch." Mr. Swan (Bella's dad) said after a moment of awkward silence

**What's going to happen at lunch? More awkward questions?**

**What about the spa? Esme POV next chapter!**

**School just started ):**

**I am temporarily going on a short break**

**School, soccer, cheerleading and everything else is getting hectic**

**I will update as soon as I can!**

**Thanks(:**


	40. Chapter 40

**Stephanie Meyers!**

**My beta helped me write this. She is very amazing! XD**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

Jasper's POV

We all went to lunch and sat in a big round table so we could all talk together. Emmett, Edward and I sat together with Emmett in the middle so he couldn't mess around.

On Edward's side was Mr. Swan and on my side there was Mr. Hale. I think Mr. Hale just wants to make sure that Emmett is as mature as he says.

When lunch was served we started to talk there were a lot of questions that the girls' dads had to ask. I didn't know they were so curious. But then again if I was a dad coming to meet three boys that would want to be with their daughters I guess I would have a million questions too.

"So Edward," I heard Mr. Swan say. I didn't know if Mr. Swan liked Edward or not. He never really showed emotion. "You like Bella huh?"

"Yes Mr. Swan. Bella is a very nice girl." Edward replied. He looked a little scared.

"Well you know if you ever hurt her..."

"Of course I do. But I would never hurt Bella. She's an amazing young woman and I would never do a thing to hurt her in any way."

"Good, because if you did then you would be in so much trouble with me."

I felt really bad for Edward. Mr. Swan didn't seem to like him much. Most of the dad's liked me out of my brothers. I have no idea why. Well I know why they don't like Emmet. He kept acting immature.

I was talking to Mr. Hale when Emmett's duckie appeared on my shoulder I turned around and took the duckie off of him.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Playing with Paco! I'm bored and Paco has been stuck in my pocket all day! He needs to breath!"

"Emmett, first of all plastic duckies don't need to breathe and put the duck away now. If you want to prove to Mr. Hale your mature then...Put. The. Duck. Down."

"But...but!"

"No buts. But it away!"

"Fine. Paco never liked you anyway." Emmett put Paco back into his pocket and we continued with lunch.

When it was time for desert we were working this Q and A system. We went around the table and whoever had a question asked and we answered and then we moved on. I was so glad that the virgin thing had dropped.

"Which one of our daughters do you like the best?" Mr Swan asked.

"We can't choose favorites. It wouldn't be fair." I replied.

"But isn't this show about finding your favorite girl?" Jill's dad asked.

"Y-yes but what I mean is..." I looked at my two brothers for help.

"What Jasper means is that we have to consult the magic 8 ball." Emmett said.

Edward hit his hand to his forehead. I gave Emmet the 'What the fuck' look. He just looked at me like normal.

"What?" Most of the dads said. They all gave us glares. I doubt any of them will let us date their daughters.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Carlisle's pager was beeping.

"Excuse me guys but I have to go." I looked up to see Carlisle speaking. "I am so sorry I really can't stay there's an emergency down at the spa someone slipped and fell I have to go and see if the woman is alright." We nodded and Carlisle ran off into the hotel.

"Okay so now he's gone..." Mr. Swan said. "Let's get back to this. Are you virgins?"

All 3 of us shifted in our seats. I thought everything was fine and they didn't need to know that.

"Is this really necessary?" Edward asked. His face started to get red.

"Well you said you'd answer any of our questions so answer this one." Mr. Hale said.

"I'm not a virgin." Emmett burst out with. Edward and I looked at him. "I lost it first with Paco, my duckie and then this girl after prom. She held my duckie hostage. Poor Carmelo, he never had a chance! I had to do it."

Was Emmett really spilling his guts out to a bunch of men we just met? Yes, yes he was. Now I know for a fact, by then end of this lunch they will probably take their daughters home and never let us see them again.

"Oh really Emmett? Well then maybe you don't need Rosalie on the show..." Mr Hale started to say.

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE ROSIE FROM ME! That's like taking a duckie from me."

"What's a duckie?"

"It's nothing!" I quickly said and told Emmett to shut up.

"Edward, Jasper are you virgins?" Hannah's dad asked.

"I...Um...I am..." Edward blushed. "I've just been waiting for the right person."

"Yeah he's such a girl! We thought he was gay for a couple of years." Emmett punched him in the arm.

"Emmett shut up! Jasper your turn." Edward looked at me expectantly.

I could feel everyone staring at me and I had no idea what to say.

"Yes I'm a virgin...I have just never been sure when the right time is to...do it." I confessed.

"Interesting." Eva's dad said.

"LIAR!" Emmett yelled at me. "YOU ARE SO NOT A VIRGIN!"

"Wh-what?" I looked at him. He was crazy.

"You're not a virgin! Do you remember that time you told me about this girl that you met at –"

"EMMETT SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"I see so this is just to make us think your angels is that right?" Lauren's dad asked.

"Actually Eddie's telling the truth he is the only virgin here. He's such a girl." Emmett said.

"Emmett shut up! At least I'm not a five year old!" Edward said.

"Okay I'll shut up." Emmet mumbled. He grabbed Paco and tucked him underneath his napkin. I guess he was trying to hide him.

"So Jasper. Please tell us the truth." Hannah's dad said.

I might as well tell the truth

"Well I met this girl…" I started to say

"Excuse me guys?" Tanya called. Oh thank God she was here. I did not want to finish that sentence"We are going to go back to our rooms so if you finish up now that'd be great."

"Okay no problem Tan!" I called back and got out of my chair as fast as I could. I was going to kill Emmett.

**Did you like the chapter?**

**I finally found some time to start writing chapters!**

**Also for the reviews please don't leave one just saying 'Update!'**

**I will update as soon as I can. The more reviews the better! XD**


	41. Chapter 41

**Stephanie Meyers!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**There is a note at the end that I would like EVERYONE to read! XD**

**My beta is CullenGirl1901**

Esme POV

"Come on Esme! You know you don't want to be late." I heard Tanya call out for me.

I am going to meet all the girls and their mothers. I know for a fact that I should be prepared for a lot of questions.

"Esme!" I heard Tanya say. She really hates being late.

I walked with Tanya towards the Spa. The plan was that we all would get face masks manicures and pedicures.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. You're private room is ready." The lady from behind the desk said. She got up and led me to a huge room with a bunch of manicure and pedicure stations.

"This is amazing. Thank you." I said while sitting down at one of the comfy looking couches.

I have a couple of minutes before the girls and the moms show up.

"I have to go check up on some things. I will be back later." Tanya said while leaving the room.

I grabbed the latest issue of Vogue and started to read.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say. I popped my head up and I saw that everyone was at the door.

"Please come in." I gestured.

Everyone piled in and waited for further direction.

"Well my name is Esme. We are going to have a spa day and just talk and get to know each other." I said while shifting my weight to my other foot.

"Let's get started!" One of the women who were doing the manicures said.

Everyone got to a station and started to get their spa treatments done.

"Hi Esme, I'm Caroline. Rosalie Hale's mother." A woman said. She looked just like Rosalie. Though she had mid length beautiful blonde hair with sky blue eyes.

"Hi Caroline."

"I just have one question." She said smiling.

"Well, hold on." I said while getting up and walking funny. I just got my toes done.

"Ahem. While we wait for the our nails to dry, I was thinking of just answering some of your questions." I said while sitting down on the couch. All the moms got chairs and the girls sat on the floor.

"Okay, well I'm going to just say this. Are the boys virgins?" Caroline said. Her face turned slightly pink.

All the girls started to giggle. What was I supposed to say? Lie or tell the truth?

"Well…" I stuttered. I don't really feel comfortable talking about my sons like this. I did say that I would answer their questions.

All they did was stare at me. I knew they wouldn't stop so I guess I would have to answer.

"Why do you think I would know about my son's virginity?" I said with a puppy dog look.

The mother's just looked at me. I knew that this wouldn't work. For goodness sake! I am a mother, I know all the tricks!

"Alright. All I know is that Emmet isn't and Edward is. I am not sure about Jasper." I confessed. My head was down and my face was bright red.

"How can we let our girls around these boys?" Caroline whispered.

I looked up and all the moms stared at me. At least the girls are in the other room getting facials. If they were here they boys would be very angry with me.

"Do you think we should bring the girls home?" Mrs. Swan said. She looked serious.

"No!" I practically screamed. Everyone's head popped up and stared at me.

"How many of you girl's are virgins?" I asked. My face was completely serious. I would not let my babies lose this chance of finding the love of their lives.

"What?" Maria's mother screeched.

"How can you ask us this?" she continued

"It's…" I started to say but I heard a scream come from the other room.

Everyone raced to the facial room. It looked quite funny because everyone had our toe nails done with cotton balls in between them. Some women almost tripped.

We got into the room and saw Bella on the floor with her hand on her ankle.

"What happened sweetie?" Mrs. Swan said while rushing over to her daughter. It looked like Bella was about to cry.

"I….fell… I mean slipped… yeah I uhhh slipped." Bella muttered.

"Page my husband, Carlisle Cullen. You should have it on file."

"Yes ma'am." The worker said while leaving the room.

Bella was still sitting on the floor with her foot propped up.

"Are you okay? How did this happen, honey?" I said kneeling down. She looked very pale.

"I…don't…I mean…. Uhhh I don't remember." Bella stuttered.

"She had to go to the bathroom and forgot that she had the facial on. She tripped over her feet because she was shocked about her reflection." Jill said exasperatedly.

"Esme what happened?" Carlisle said behind me. He must have been paged telling him there was an accident.

"Bella slipped and fell. I think she hurt herself." I looked into my husband's eyes and I saw fear worry and compassion. Carlisle always knew it was his dream to help people, even though it hurts him to see people in pain.

"I don't think I have to take her to the hospital. Bella you ankle is a little bruised but it's not sprained or broken." Carlisle said. He helped Bella up and sat her on a chair.

"Esme, please some here." Carlisle motioned towards the door

I followed him and we went into a private room.

"What's going on sweetie?"

"I ran into Tanya and she told me that the boys will spend the day one on one with the girls and then decide." Carlisle said.

"What? So soon?" I gasped. I thought I at least had a couple of days to get to know the girls more.

"It's what Tanya thinks feels right." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Well I think I have to have a talk with them before everything happens." I kissed his cheek and headed back to the room where all the mothers were.

Jasper POV

Emmet Edward and I were all hanging out at the pool. We finally left the dads. I guess they know that Emmet and I aren't virgins anymore. I think I might literally kill Emmet for telling them that.

"Cannonball!" Emmet screamed. He jumped into the pool splashing everyone around him.

"Emmet!" Edward growled. Lately he has been in a mood. I guess it's his time of the month again. I guess he doesn't like that he is still a virgin still.

"Don't be such a virgin, Eddie!" Emmet screamed while splashing like a 4 year old.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Edward protested.

Suddenly I couldn't see. Some one's hands were on my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Umm Santa Claus?" I joked

"Jasper! It's Tanya." Tanya said while taking her hands off my eyes.

"Hey Tan. What do we have to do today?"

"Nothing until dinner time with the girls. You know that I have to leave for my Grandma's 80th birthday in a couple of hours. Will you be okay without me?" Tanya asked.

"Sure Tan. Tell Grandma Sydney I said happy birthday and give her the gift from the family."

"No prob Jazz."

Tanya POV  
Jasper and I hung out with Emmet and Edward for a while. We played chicken. I was on Jasper's shoulders and Edward was on Emmet's. That was very awkward and funny. This is what we usually do, since we were 6 years old.

I still remember the first day I met Jasper.

*Flash back*

"Mommy I don't want to go in there!" I screamed. It was my first day of kindergarten and I didn't know anyone.

"Sweetie, it will be okay. You get to meet new kids. You can make friends." My mom told me. We reached the door.

"M…omm..y!" I wailed. Then I started to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay.." A boy said to me. He came up and gave me a hug.

"My name is….Jasper." The boy said. He had shaggy blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

"My…nnn..ame…is….Tanya." I stuttered.

"My mommy packed me cookies in my lunch box. Do you want to share?" Jasper asked.

"Yay!" I squealed. I completely forgot that I was crying just a few minutes ago.

"Tanya, I will pick you up later, have fun." My mommy told me.

Jasper grabbed my hand and we both headed to the classroom.

*end of flashback*

Jasper and I have been friends with each other ever since then. And I have been in love with him ever since then.

"Jasper, let's go on a walk." I mumbled.

We grabbed our shirts and shorts and headed toward the beach.

Walking with each other was one of our most favorite things to do together. Just a way to relax and get away from all the stress.

I sighed.

"What's wrong Tan?" Jasper asked while walking towards the water's edge.

"Nothing." I tried to say without showing the falseness in my voice.

"I know you better than that. What's wrong? You can tell me anything. Even if it's something really girly." Jasper sincerely said. I tell him everything, even the embarrassing stuff about periods and tampons. He even told me when he hit puberty. Even though it was pretty obvious with his voice changing.

"Well there's this guy…."

"Oh no, please tell me it's not another James." Jasper threw his hands in the hair.

James was my ex boyfriend. I thought I was going to marrying him and spend the rest of my life with him, until he cheated on me and because I didn't want to do it with him. He and Jasper did not get along at all. They've gotten in fights about the cheating scandal. I don't worry so much because Jasper has more muscle than James but not as much as Emmet.

"Trust me; he is not anything like James. You will approve of him, hopefully." I mumbled.

We both walked over and sat down on the sand.

"Tan, just tell me who he is. I know that he won't deserve you, but if you like him so much I will try to behave myself this time." Jasper joked.

Before I lost my nerve, I grabbed Jasper's arm and sung him so he was facing me. I looked into his clear blue eyes and I saw confusion. I know he didn't know what I was about to do next, he never would have thought about it.

So I leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

**Like the chapter?**

**~~~~~Important!~~~~~~~**

**This story is almost at its end. I am NOT making a sequel. Only an epilogue. I hope you've guys liked to read the story. I will be posting some other ones VERY soon!**

**Trust me! the story is not over yet. The big drama is about to come! Thank you for everyone for reviewing!**


	42. AN

Hi everyone. I know you must be wondering why I haven't updated in the last few weeks. Well life just caught up with me. I have tons of homework and cheerleading and soccer. Fanfiction isn't on the list right now. I am trying to write another chapter, but I just don't have the inspiration. So here is the thing. If I get 50 reviews (I know it's a lot) with all of them saying 'Evil Magic 8 Balls are trying to take over the world'

You can say anything else, but you have to say this in the review. The day I get 50 reviews I will post a VERY long chapter. Almost 5,000 words! I think I have it almost done, but I really need some inspiration. I would love if I get 50 reviews. It will make me very happy, and it will help me know how many people really do like this story. So I guess you figured it out, the story is now on hiatus for a bit. (Just until I get 50 reviews) Thanks so much for my readers who stay with the story. It means a lot to me and I hope that I can update soon, or else if I don't get the reviews, sadly but I might just give up on the story. I really don't want that to happen, but it just might. Thanks for reading

-Anna


	43. Chapter 43

Jasper POV

Tanya was looking at me funny. I thought I had something on my face. I was about to say something when she started leaning in. I was stunned. I didn't move. I just saw in her eyes that she really did like me, more than a friend.

"What the hell?" I yelled raising my hands up in the air and backing away.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. But I just… I need…. No I want you to know that I have always like you more than a friend." Tanya said through sobs.

I felt bad. She is my best friend and I just yelled at her. Great, now I look like a jerk.

"Tanya, I just… I'm not sure." I stuttered.

My brain wasn't working. Tanya, my best friend, could not have kissed me.

Before I was in complete control of my body I ran. I makes me look like such a pussy, but I ran. Straight to me hotel room.

"I'm a dick." I said to myself while opening the door to my suite.

"You just figured that out?" Emmet chuckled while throwing a mini football in the hair.

I just stared at him then sat down on the floor banging my head against the wall.

"What happened dude? Tell Dr. Emmet all about."

With that comment I just started bursting out in laughs. I guess my mind was completely stunned at what happened that all I could do was just laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emmet asked.

"Nothing. I think I'm going mentally insane." I mumbled, still banging my head against the wall.

"Nah, I think Eddie will be the first one of us to go insane."

"Yeah." I mumbled. I think that's the only thing I can do right now, is mumble.

"So dude, what happened?"

"Tanya fucking kissed me." I shouted.

Emmet stood there. He dropped the football and just stared at me with his mouth open.

Rosalie POV 

"I'm bored." I announced.

All we've done today was just sit in the room watching movies and eating junk food. I want to do something fun, and interesting.

"What do you want to do?" Alice asked me.

"Not sure."

There was a knock at the door and all 3 of us jumped up and tried to answer it.

"Beat you." Alice giggled while sticking her tongue out.

She opened the door and there was no one there.

"There's a letter on the ground." Bella pointed out.

I snatched the letter and ran onto my bed.

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled while trying to catch me.

"Not so fast midget. I get to open it because I am the tallest, oldest, prettiest, and most amazing person." I said through laughs.

"Well since you're the oldest you get to DIE first!" Alice retorted back.

I just sat on my bed pretending I didn't hear that.

"Just open the letter Rose." Bella said.

_**To Rosalie, Alice and Bella**_

_**This has been a very interesting and fun month to spend with you girls**_

_**I am sadly to say, that Emmet, Jasper and Edward are going to have to pick their girls tomorrow night. Tonight, we are going to have a masked dinner. This means that everyone must wear a mask that reveals your identity. There is a credit card enclosed in this envelope for $1,000. You may spend as much as you wish for your dresses for tonight. There also is a map of the island to help you get around. Each group of girls is assigned a limo and a chafer. **_

_**Please do not be late for dinner. It starts at 8pm sharp.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Carlisle and Esme Cullen**_

"Oh my god!" We all screamed, we started to jump up and down on my bed.

"Do you know what this means?" Alice asked.

"SHOPPING!" We all shouted.

"We have to go now. It's almost 4pm right now. We have to get a move on!" Alice yelled while grabbing the credit card and her purse.

We all quickly grabbed our things and headed outside to the parking lot.

"What limo is ours?" Bella asked. There were 3 shiny black limos in front of the hotel.

"Umm, our chafer's name is Kyle." I said.

We looked around and then we saw a license plate that does K-Dog.

"Maybe that's him." Alice just through giggles.

We headed to the limo and this big man comes out and greets us.

"Hello Misses. My name is Kyle and I will be your chafer this afternoon." Kyle said.

"Yes sir, Mr. K-Dog!" Alice yelled.

We headed into the limo while laughing.

Edward POV

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I cringed at the ringtone.

Why did I let Emmet chose his own ringtone?

_**Our suite. ASAP!**_

_**-Em**_

After I read the text I ran into the elevator as soon as I could.

We were on the 8th floor and right now I am at the lobby.

"Wait for me!" This little boy cried. I put my hand on the door and let him in

"Thank you so much." The little kid said

Then he had a creepy smile on his face. Suddenly the little kid pressed all the buttons for the floors.

"Haha! You suck old man!" The kid yelled while running out of the elevator.

Great. Now I have to wait for this stupid elevator to get to every floor.

After the door opened for the 4th floor I decided to get out and take the stairs.

*Beep*

_**Where are you?**_

_**Em**_

After that I started sprinting up the stairs.

When I finally got to my room I was out of breathe.

"Took you long enough." Emmet snorted.

"I… sorry… I… the… elevator… never mind." I gasped.

"Whatever. But we have serious news right now." Emmet said pointing to Jasper.

He was sitting on his bed with his face into his pillow with his headphones blasting.

This was not good. The last time Jasper did this is when our great grandpa died. His favorite was Jasper.

"What happened now?" I asked. Raising my eyebrows.

"Tanya freaking kissed hm." Emmet whispered.

I just stood there with my mouth open.

Tanya and Jasper were always good friends. She even helped all of us with our girl problems.

I walked over to Jasper and just pulled out his head phones.

"Dude, do you like her?" I asked.

"I don't know. This is all screwed up." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Zoom!" Emmet yelled.

We both turned around to see Emmet in a grass skirt and a coconut bra holding one of his duckies with the same outfit.

"When did you change?"

"Just now." He said while grabbing his iHome.

Before I could say anything, Emmet put on this Hawaiian music and started to the hula.

"Paco is teaching me how to hula!" Emmet shrugged, thinking this was no big deal.

Jasper just looked at me. We are pretty used to Emmet and his craziness but he's never done this before.

"Okay, back to this problem you have." I said trying to direct the attention away from Emmet.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Jasper mumbled.

"Wait, isnt there this ball thing tonight. Everyone wears masks? Well you can just go and see who you connect with. Tanya will be there but you wont know who anyone is. DO you get what I'm saying?" I asked. Jasper just stared at me with a confused face.

"PACO DOES!" Emmet yelled throwing Paco in my direction.

"He can't talk Emmet."

"YES. HE CAN!" Emmet grabbed Paco and placed him next to his year.

He nodded his head a few times and then finally placed Paco in his bed and returned to the conversation.

"Paco told me that it means that Jasper will be able to figure out who he really likes. Everyone will be in masks so he wont be able to know which girl is which. Then if you really connect with a girl then it will be really you. That girl might be Tanya. So that means that you have to have an open mind. Clear everything about all the girls out of your head and go to the ball and have some fun." Emmet finished all in one breathe.

Jasper and I were stunned. How could our brother, the one who talks to ducks come up with an answer like that? Well his duck came up with the answer, but it still counts. Right?

"But, I think that Jasper should just go eat some pudding for a while and see how it goes. He could be pudding man at the ball!" Emmet yelled while jumping up and down making swooshing noises.

Never mind, I thought. This is the same old Emmet.

"Well I like Paco's idea." Jasper said. He got up from the bed and started to put his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Where are WE going? We are going to get something to wear tonight. Also, I think I want some pudding."

Alice POV 

Mr. K-Dog took us to a cute little boutique in the main part of town.

"I will be waiting here until you come back." He said while getting the door for us.

"Thanks." We all said and headed into the store.

"So what do we need? Something Hawaiian or something elegant?" Bella asked.

I'm surprised Bella is even with us. She hates shopping. I guess she wants to do it because she knows Jill and Angela will be there in dresses.

"I'm thinking of a mix. We want something very elegant but with a Hawaiian twist." I said going straight to the dresses section.

"Bella, I think we should step back and give Alice a second to browse by herself. You know how she is." Rosalie said while moving backwards. Bella nodded and did the same.

I mentally thanked Rosalie and turned back to the clothes.

I went through all the racks and even asked the clerk if they had anything else. I had an idea about how the dresses would look on everyone. I knew the dress silhouette that would look best on us. I just had to find the perfect dresses.

"Let's go." I announced and started heading back to the limo.

"Wow, she's fast." Bella grumbled and followed me and Rosalie back to the limo.

"No luck?" Mr. K-Dog said.

"Nope." I said. With that we all got in the limo and headed off towards a different store.

Esme POV 

"Carlisle! What am I going to wear?" I said exasperatedly.

This is the 4th different dress I've tried on. None of them seem like the dress I should wear.

"Esme, you looked beautiful in everything you've tried on." Carlisle said while putting his book down. I think it was some ones medical journal. I'm not sure.

"Thank you for the compliment. But I'm not sure. Our boys are going to…." I started to say but tears cut me how.

"Shh shh, Esme. It's okay. The boys are going to find the person who loves them."

"I know. It's just, they wont be with us anymore. They will leave and start a whole new family." I sobbed.

"Es, you know that when they do have families, they will visit us. Maybe even have children. We will be grandparents." Carlisle mentioned. He knew I've always wanted to have grandkids. Ever since Edward grew up, just like his brothers.

"I know. Thanks you Carlisle." I said. I got up and kissed him on the cheek.

Alice POV 

"This is our 7th different store. We are finding something here or else." Bella threatened.

I tuned everything out. I was on the hunt for these dresses.

"Can I help you miss?" a clerk asked me.

"Umm, yes you can. Are these all the dresses?" I asked.

"We did just get in some yesterday. They are in the back."

With that I darted to the back of the store into the storage room. When I got in there I saw the perfect dresses on a clothes rack.

"I FOUND THEM!" I sang in a happily tone.

Rosalie: Strapless long red dress. It has a Swarovski crystal belt with a sweetheart neckline. Tight fitting at the waist then drops, like a ball gown.

Bella: strapless blue dress. Floor length, tight at the corset and then slightly flares out.

Alice: strapless dark green (emerald) dress. Ball gown with sash at the waist.

"They are amazing Alice!" Rosalie gushed.

Bella nodded and admired the dresses.

"What about the masks?" Bella wondered.

"Already taken care of!" Rosalie said.

"What?" I nearly shouted.

"Well since you were on your hunt I found a store that sold Halloween costumes. Then I decided just to check it out. Luckily they are the same color." Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rosalie." I ran and hugged her.

"Group hug!" I yelled and yanked Bella into our hug.

**THANK YOU! I got my 50 reviews! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I was going to make this chapter longer, but this was a perfect stopping point. **

**I am going to post the dresses on my profile.**

**The next chapter will be up when I get 40 reviews!**

**-Anna**


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay, well I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I got really busy and I'm really sorry. But some people wondered if Tanya kissed Jasper. Well, that's true. She just did. **

**The thing I want is really simple. (Hopefully)**

**I want to get 1,000 on this story. Think that's possible?**

**Well if I get 1,000 reviews I will write an epilogue to this story.**

**If I don't, I'll just end it and not write a chapter that shows them 10 years later with kids.**

**But, wait! You still don't know who they are going to be with.**

**If I get 1,000 reviews before I post the last chapter, then I will give everyone a HUGE sneak peak. I will tell EVRYONE who they pick!**

**Thanks**

**-Anna**

Emmet POV 

"Paco, what do you think I should wear. I mean you and everyone else knows I'm very sexy. Should I wear a tuxedo? Wait, should I go naked?" I wondered aloud to Paco

I really do consult in his opinions a lot. He really understands me. I know what people think, I must be crazy because I talk to a duck. Well, I'm not. Paco is my life. So is Pablo, but Pablo is on a vacation in Timbuktu. (**Google it if you don't know where it is) **

"Emmet, please do not go naked." Edward pleaded.

"You really think I would?"

"Emmet. This is you were talking about." Jasper added.

"I fell offended! You are supposed to be my brothers. My main men. Did I say that right? Well anyway you guys are supposed to be people I can rely on." I shouted while stalking back to my room.

"He can be such a girl sometimes." Edward mumbled.

"Heard that, jackass!" I yelled with a coy smile.

Jasper POV 

After all the controversy was done with, with what we were going to wear. We all had to decide on one thing, who we love.

There hasn't been much time to spend with the girls. I mean, how the hell are we supposed to fall in love in just such a short time?

Tanya and the kiss, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. My head is swirling and I really think I'm going to throw up with all this shit that's going on.

"Jazz, we need to go get our make-up done!" Emmet squealed. He was skipping down the hallway to the elevator.

Edward and I just gave the same look we give each other at least five times a day.

"Slow pokes! I really think that Paco should get a perm." Emmet said while pressing the 'Lobby' button for the elevator.

"Emmet, can you act mature for one night?" Edward asked exasperatedly.

Emmet pondered the question for a minute then just shook his head.

When we got to the lobby we headed to the limo where the driver was supposed to take us to a salon to get our hair done.

We're guys. Why do we have to get our hair done? One, our mom's idea and two, Emmet wouldn't shut up until we found out if Paco could get a perm.

When we finally got the salon we were greeted by a bunch of people.

This was Esme's fault.

Edward POV

Esme always wanted us to be pampered. I guess since she didn't have any girls.

"Please come here Mr. Cullen." Someone said while pointing to me.

I followed the woman to a chair and sat down.

"What would you like to have done?" the lady asked.

"Uhhh, can I just umm I don't know. Have it blow dried?" I mumbled. I really don't know why we have to be here.

The woman just nodded her head and went off to get something.

1 hour later I was fully dressed in a black tuxedo with my hair in a messy shaggy kind of way. Not trying to sound gay, but I kind of like it.

"Do I have to wear this?" Emmet whined. He was in a black tux like me. He first tried a baby blue tuxedo on. I think mom had a heart attack when she saw that.

"Yes. We all do. Now stop whining." Jasper mentioned. He had the biggest transformation out of all of us. His longer hair got cut a little but shorter so it ended right about his ears. **(Looks like it was in Eclipse) **

I think after he got dressed every woman stared at him from miles.

"We have to get going. It's almost 7:30 and we told mom that we would be half an hour early." I said while walking towards the main ballroom.

"The plan was to eat dinner. No one had to wear masks, but the girls had to wear a dress that they aren't going to wear for the ball. Then everyone is supposed to head back to their rooms and they have 1 hour to get ready for the ball. In the mean time, you are going to learn how to ballroom dance." Tanya told me.

She looked really nervous. I'm glad Jasper decided to go look for Carlisle instead of coming with me.

I looked up at Tanya's gaze and I knew what she wanted to ask.

"I don't know Tanya. You know Jasper, he can really isolate people if he wants to." I told her with complete honestly.

Her head drooped and she looked miserable.

"I don't know what came over me. I mean I've always liked Jasper, and even a little bit more than a friend. I guess in the moment, things got carried away…" Tanya babbled.

I put my hand on her shoulder. It will be okay Tan. Things will work out for the best.

With that she exited the ballroom and headed somewhere else.

"What is Jasper going to do?" Emmet asked behind me.

"I have no idea." I said. Really, what is he going to do?

Rosalie POV 

"Almost ready." Alice shouted for the 7th time. Bella and I have been waiting 10 minutes for her to finish her makeup.

For the dinner none of the girls are supposed to wear their masks, or their dresses that they are going to wear for the masked ball.

"Ugh, we are never going to be there." Bella whined. She was ready in 20 minutes. When it took me about 30 and now it's taking Alice 50.

"We are leaving without you." I shouted walking over towards the door.

"No!" Alice yelled and ran out of the bathroom. She quickly grabbed her clutch and raced towards Bella and me.

"Finally." Bella mumbled.

All three of us headed down to the formal dining hall in the hotel. When we finally reached it, it looked magnificent. The place was as big as my house almost.

"Whoa." I said astonished.

"Hello ladies, may I take you to your seat?" the host said. He led us to a table where there was a bunch of cards that had peoples name on it.

"Please pick up the card that says your name and then it will tell you where to sit." The host said and then left to talk to the purple girls. This is the first time I've seen them in a few days.

Hannah, Jill and Eva looked pretty good. They all wore mid-length dresses that made them look really good. Alice noticed where I was looking and when she saw the girls she scowled. I know what she was thinking, why did they have to look so good?

"Where's my name?" Bella frantically asked. I'm not sure how she couldn't find her name because there were only nine cards on the table.

"Right here Bells." Alice said holding up a little card with Bella's name on it.

Alice and I grabbed our note cards and looked for where we had to sit.

"The table is a large round table." Bella said. We walked over to the large table and looked for our duckie name.

On each card there was our name and then a picture of a duckie.

Mine had my name on it and a picture of a duck with a necklace with a rose charm.

I went to go look for the picture of my duck. When I found my chair there was an actual duck with a real gold necklace with a diamond rose.

I looked around. On my left was Eva and on my right was Emmet. At least I get to sit next to Emmet.

"Please, everyone take your seat. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen will be arriving shortly with their sons" The host said.

The seating chart was, Alice, Hannah, Jasper, Maria, Bella, Edward, Angela, Eva, me, Emmet and then Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

I looked over to see that Carlisle and Esme were just coming in. They came in and took their seats. Then Carlisle stood up at tapped on his glass.

"Thank you for coming. The first course will be served shortly."

After that statement, conversations started.

**Well, that is the chapter. Not really a big cliffhanger. I'm almost done with the story. All great stories have to come to the end. Remember if I get 1,000 reviews before my last chapter then I will write an epilogue. I will warn you guys when I get to my second to the last chapter. Right now I am planning on ending this story in about 4-5 chapters. Come on you guys. I;t at 800 something. You guys can do it!**

**Read and Review! (:**


	45. Chapter 45

***Please Read***

**I know I haven't written anything in quite some time. Well I apologize for that. My life has been hectic and I have had writers block for awhile. Nothing I wrote sound good enough for my fans. Thank you for giving me 1,000 reviews. I am really happy. Well I guess you could say this is a filler chapter, but I don't think so. I know it is almost the end. But I just wanted for fun, to give a little twist. After I post this chapter I am going to start on the next one right away because I already know where I want to go with this.**

Edward POV 

Everyone was sitting around the table just silently drinking water. No one was talking. I guess letting Carlisle do the seating arrangements wasn't a good idea.

"So, how do you girls like Hawaii?" Esme said timidly. I guess she could feel the tension too.

A Bunch of "its fun" and "I love it" were said in sort of a mumble.

"Okay." Nodded Esme. This is really awkward I kept thinking to myself.

Who even thought this was a good idea?

Everyone was interrupted when the waiters came and brought our first course.

"I'm starving!" Emmett boomed and dug into his appetizer.

I saw a lot of the girls start to giggle and some to even roll their eyes.

After that little interruption, no one talked.

This is really boring.

*Beep* *Beep*

This sound was from Carlisle's pager.

"Excuse me." he said and got up from the table.

"So girls, are you sad this is your last night?" Esme attempted to start the conversation

"Can we just skip dinner and get ready for the ball?" Maria asked.

I agree with her. I said in my head. No one was having fun and we can just grab something to eat afterwards.

"Oh. If you all really want to." Esme said in a sad tone.

All the girls jumped up from the table and rushed out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

"Well that was a bust." Esme frowned. Then suddenly she started laughing.

"It's okay mommie." Emmett got up from the table to go hug Esme.

"Love you too Emmy."

Jasper and I got up from our chairs and hugged our mom.

"Everyone gets to be 5 year olds again." Mom mentioned.

Alice POV

Everyone left the dining room and headed back to our rooms.

"I feel bad that dinner didn't go so well." I mumbled.

"Esme put so much time and effort into it. I would feel bad." Bella spoke up.

"Alice, focus. You have to get ready for the ball. You have to make Jasper fall for you and not Tanya. " Rosalie said.

"You're right. I need to focus." I took out the room key and put it into the slot.

Rosalie POV 

We got into the room and it was like Alice was possessed. She was zooming around getting our dresses out and turned the shower on.

"The shower time in 10 minutes so we don't use all the hot water. Bella you go first then Rose. While Bella is in the shower, Rosalie help me set up all the makeup." Alice rushed through. I could barely understand her.

"Well, what are you standing around for?" Alice wailed.

Bella ran into the bathroom and I went over to Alice to help her with all the makeup.

We got all of it set up when Bella came out of the shower.

"Good job Bells. Only 9 minutes. Now Rose get in the shower and Bella let's do your makeup." Alice said in a calmer voice.

I rushed into the shower and when the hot water hit my body it felt so good. The past couple of weeks have been so hectic and filled with so much. I hate the idea of another girl with Emmett. I think I kind of love him. Rosalie *shakes head* what is going on with you. I mean you just met the guy.

"Rosalie! Almost done?" Alice yelled.

I snapped out through the argument with my conscious. I think I really am going a little crazy.

I jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Alice said pointing to Bella.

Bella came out behind the door and she looked amazing. She was wearing a deep blue dress looked like the midnight sky with little sparkles that looked like stars.

"Whoa, Bells you look really beautiful." I said astonished.

"Thanks Rose." Bella shyly said.

"Well I'm heading into the shower. Rose start your makeup. I'll help when I'm done." Alice said while running into the bathroom.

Jasper POV

"What are we supposed to do now? We don't have to change." Emmett whined for the 10th time.

"I dunno just relax." I mentioned. Edward and I were hanging out in the lobby of the hotel and just relaxing. I guess Emmett couldn't.

"Let's go see what Tanya's doing." Emmett announced.

I automatically did not want to do that.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Em." Edward noted. I mentally thanked him.

"Come one. Please?"

"Please what?" Esme asked. She walked in with Carlisle.

"Nothing." I said before Emmett could say anything.

"Well let's get going." Carlisle said and we all headed into the ballroom.

The place was huge. There was a huge dance floor and tables with snacks. Emmett looked pretty hungry since no one got to eat much at dinner.

"The girls will be here shortly." Someone said behind. I turned around and saw Tanya.

She looked beautiful. Her long strawberry hair was down and curly and she wore a deep red dress that showed off her body.

Emmett punched me in the arm. I guess he thought I was staring.

"Thanks Tan." Edward said

With that she walked away and left us alone.

"Nice job Jas, way to look cool." Emmet laughed.

I sat down on the bench and shook my head.

"Ugh what the hell am I going to do?" I groaned while putting my face in my hands

Emmet just stared in the distance and then he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Edwina! Please come here. I have something to tell you that Mr. I Like To Moan can't hear!" Emmett shouted and ran over to Edward.

20 seconds later Edward doubled up over with laughter.

"Emmett, that might be the stupidest idea I have ever hear, let's do it!" Edward replied through muffled laughs.

"Should I be scared?" I asked with a hesitant glace towards Emmett.

"Nah, we're your brothers, what's the worst that could happen?" Emmett said nonchalantly.

"Great" I muttered to myself

Emmett must not have heard, he grabbed Edward's hand and raced toward the elevators.

"Be in the ballroom. No chickening. We will be right back!" Emmet squealed and with that he was out of sight with Edward.

This night is going to be interesting; I kept telling myself while walking toward the bar in the hotel to get some water.

Emmett POV 

Edward and I just got out of ear shot from Jasper.

"So are we really going to do this?" Edward asked.

"Hell yeah! This is going to be epic!" I yelled. Luckily there was no one else in the elevator to yell at me for being loud.

When we reached out floor and the elevator doors opened I raced to our room and slammed the key in the slot.

"Slow down, we aren't in that big of a hurry!" Edward said through puffs of breathe.

Poor Eddie, he wasn't very good at running. I guess he isn't as macho as me. HA

Edward was going through the suitcases looking for one thing, gummy bears.

"This is going to be sweet. Remember last time when Jasper ate too many of these? He was so wasted on sugar." I said while watching Edward look for the gummy bears.

Last time Jasper ate too many gummy bears was when he was 14 on Easter. Apparently the idiot never tried some so I got him a giant gummy bear that weighed 2lbs. but when Jasper took the first bite, he went off the wall. There was no stopping him. By the end of the day I think he consumed at least 10 giant gummy bears. He got all sugar drunk and he went to the mall and pants peopled. I felt bad when he did it to a really old man. But it was funny when the old guy was wearing pink underwear with rocket ships on them.

"Found them!" Edward yelled pulling me out of my memories.

"Great, let's go before everything starts." I grabbed Edwards arm and raced toward the elevator.

Once we got in there we got to take some time to breathe.

"How are we going to make him eat these? Remember he said he would never eat them again." Edward complained, but he was right. This was supposed to make Jas a little bit looser, but he would never agree.

"How about we ask the kitchen staff to put the gummy bears in something? Like maybe a drink?" I voiced aloud.

"Emmett you are a genius!" Edward said in a surprised tone.

"Why are you surprised? This is my specialty." With that we raced toward the kitchen

**Hope you guys liked it! Maybe it was short, but it's still good.**

**I'm going to start on the next chapter.**

**I will update whether or not I got many reviews on this chapter, but the more reviews the better.**

**I'm just really lucky I have fans who read this and really enjoy it. **

**If you do review just tell me at least 3 things you really like about the story or my writing**

**THANKS!- Anna**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello! I'm back and here is the chapter! Read the bottom note, it explains a lot. Thanks**

**-Anna(:**

Emmett POV

"I need… a… break." Edward huffed.

We finally reached the kitchen doors and Edward was whining like a little baby.

"Wow, Eddie. Why are you such out of shape? You need to come work out with me sometime." I said while opening the door to the hotel kitchen.

When we walked in the first thing I saw was Tanya in an evening gown.

"Thanks so much gentlemen." She said and turned toward me and Edward.

"Oh, hey guys. Why are you in here?" Tanya asked.

I looked over at Edward and gave a pleading look.

"We just wanted to know… if there were any watermelons here. I have a craving for them" Edward blurted out with his face turning a shade of pink.

Tanya stared at us with a small smile. "Oh is that true, well I think they have some. Just go ask the chef."

Edward stared at her in disbelief while I just looked at the ceiling.

"Whatever you boys are doing, I want in." Tanya said with a devilish grin.

"We need you to put a bunch of gummy bears in a drink." Edward said super fast.

"Huh? If you are trying to make Jasper hyper again, the gummy bears won't be enough. Just leave it up to me. Go back to the party, I don't want you guys to get in trouble. Be there soon." Tanya announced and zoomed around the giant kitchen.

Jasper POV

"Jasper, are you alright?" Esme asked.

I was in deep thought when Esme said those words.

"Oh, thanks mom. Just a lot is on my mind, hard to deal with." I mumbled.

We were in the ballroom waiting for all the girls to come in. I guess they are supposed to be fashionably late.

"Oh sweetie, you always make the right decision in the end." Esme put her arm on my shoulder and gave one of her heart warming smiles.

"Where are your brothers?" Esme asked after a few minutes over the music in the background.

"Right here mommy!" Emmet yelled coming from behind us.

Thankfully there was nothing in their hands, I had a mentally sigh of relief.

"The girls are coming." Carlisle said while walking up toward Esme to put his arm around her.

"Can I get some air?" I asked. Carlisle nodded and I head toward the patio.

Staring up at the stars helped me thing about things. Who am I going to pick? What if I make the wrong decision? All the questions had to be answered.

"Hey there." a voice said breaking me out of my deep thoughts.

I turned around seeing Tanya holding a drink. I was too stunned to say anything.

"Here is a drink, your favorite." She said with a sheepish smile.

I grabbed the glass. She really knew that I loved pear cider. One reason why I loved Christmas was because Esme always served it at dinner.

"Thanks." I said while gulping down the whole thing. It really did make me feel better.

Something inside me gave me a weird feeling. Suddenly I had a sudden urge to dance.

"Shall we?" I asked putting out my hand.

Tanya grabbed it and we headed into the ballroom.

When we stepped through the double doors we were greeted by everyone staring at us.

"You guys finally joined us." Emmett smirked. I know there must be a thousand ideas of what he thinks we were doing.

"Since all of my boys are finally here," Esme paused, "let's put some music on and dance!"

The DJ started to play some music and I don't have any idea why but I felt like I drank 20 cups of espresso.

"Tan, hurry up. I need to dance!" I yelled over the music and grabbed Tanya's hand and headed to the dance floor.

Emmett POV

I just saw Jasper grab Tanya and take her on the dance floor. I think I deserve a little pat on my back.

"Emmett?" I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Rosalie in a tight red dress and she looked hot.

"Whoa, you look…" that was all I could say.

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" I asked. I must have looked pretty pathetic.

"Yeah, that would be great." She said while blushing.

I headed over to the table where all the food and drinks was. I grabbed a plate of food for us and two drinks.

When I headed back I couldn't find Rosalie. I looked and finally found her sitting down at a table with Alice next to her.

"Hello ladies." I sat down next to Rosalie and gave each girl a glass.

Alice looked kind of sad.

"Alice I am not a genius or a therapist but I think something is wrong." With that they both gave a half hearted giggle.

"Emmett, it's just… well look." Rosalie said while pointing in the direction of the dance floor.

I saw Jasper grinding Tanya and they looked like they were having a lot of fun. Then there was Maria and Eva next to him. He looked like a huge stud. Whoa, when did that happen? I was supposed to be the stud of the family.

"What, that doesn't make any sense… wait." I said. I knew why he was acting this way.

"Ladies excuse me for a minute." I got up from the table and headed for Tanya.

Alice POV

Emmett left and it was just Rose and me.

"What am I going to do? I love him and he has way more options than me." I pouted.

Rosalie put an arm around my shoulder and we just sat and listened to the music.

After five minutes I saw Bella come into sight. She was holding onto Edward's arm and had the hugest smile on her face.

"Hi guys." She said meekly.

"Hello Rosalie and Alice." Edward said. They both sat down next to us, not breaking contact. They held hands on the table.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

I just kept my head down.

"Emmett was just here and then he went to find Tanya. Jasper is acting a little weird tonight." Rosalie said.

Edward shifted in his seat. "Well, I might have the answer for that…" he started to say but then there was a loud commotion on the dance floor.

"Call 911" Screamed Tanya. Then I look to see a group of people gathering.

"What's going on?" I asked but I guess no one could hear me over all the people.

I elbowed and pushed through the people to see Jasper, on the floor passed out.

"Oh, my, god." I whispered. To see him, like that on the floor, completely vulnerable made me so sad and I wanted to cry.

"Move over, right now." Carlisle said even in a polite tone during this chaotic mess.

He went straight for Jasper; I guess he brought a medical kit with him just in case.

I turned my head, I couldn't watch anymore. I walked back to the table and slumped down in my seat.

I felt two people hug from behind.

"Thanks guys." I murmured.

"Edward and Emmett are riding to the hospital. All the girls are supposed to go back to their rooms and we will be called when they is any news." Bella said trying to sooth my pain.

Without any speaking, I got up and headed to the elevators. It was going to be a long night.

Edward POV 

"Boys, take my car with your mother. I will be in the ambulance with Jasper." Carlisle said while handing me the keys to his car.

I told Emmett to go find Esme while I said I had to do something else.

Looking frantically for her, I couldn't find her. Where is Tanya?

Lastly I saw her at the table with her head rested on her hands.

"What the hell do you put in his drink? Are you the one who nearly killed him?" I harshly whispered. I was furious at her for putting Esme through this worry.

"All I did was put two 5 hour energy things. They said on the bottle that they are completely natural and healthy and SAFE!" Tanya yelled the last word. I saw in her face that she was crying. I knew she loved Jasper and all she wanted to do was the same as me and Emmett, to make him have some fun.

Without saying anything I leaned next to Tanya and gave her a hug.

"I have to get to the hospital, my dad wants you to stay at the hotel, with the girls." I gave her pat on the shoulder and headed off the find Emmett.

He said he was going to be near the main lobby so we could quickly get to the hospital. When I was walking I saw Bella and Rosalie help walk with Alice.

"Need any assistance?" I asked

They jumped when they heard my voice and Bella ran straight into my arms.

"Oh Edward!" She wailed.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright." I soothed to her.

I took her arms off of me and put them next to her side.

"I have to go." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

I ran to the main lobby. Esme was on the couch crying and Emmett was next to her.

"Let's go!" I yelled. They were up in a flash and we headed to the car.

The ride to the hospital was silent, except for Esme's crying.

When we finally reached the hospital Esme went into this mode where it was like she HAD to find Jasper as quickly as she could to make sure he was safe.

"Where is he?" Esme yelled at the poor nurse. She just pointed in the direction down a hallway.

We all raced down there to find Carlisle coming out of the double doors.

Esme ran into his embracing arms and started to cry again.

"Shh honey. He is alright. There are some minor difficulties. Jasper has suffered from amnesia because he had a heart attack. We think it was brought on by a lot of dress and too much sugar intake." Carlisle said.

"Amnesia?" Emmett asked.

"He is in recovery now, you can see him but he doesn't remember things." Carlisle said, leading the way.

**I have the ending picked out. You might think this is a filler chapter, well it's not. Sadly this story will be ending in two chapters. The next one will be what happens with Jasper and it will include who the guys pick. Then the last chapter will be the epilogue. Which I plan to have at least 6,000 words. I have a lot to write in the next few chapters so wish me luck!**

**Today I have a snow day. Which means that I will be writing ALL day. So if you have any questions or you just want to really know what happens than just PM's me. I'm open to hear any comments**

**Review Please! (: **

**More reviews make me happier!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay, well I couldn't end this story quite yet. This isn't a filler chapter. I'm just showing people's emotions more. It will help you understand the ending. The guys are making a giant decision, and they might choose wrong.**

**P.S for the people who are completely and utterly concerned that I spell Emmett correctly, well please stop. My computer automatically fixes this on spell check. I know how to spell it. So stop.**

Jasper POV 

"Honey, can you hear me?" someone said.

It was a woman and I could hear the sadness and worry in her voice.

My head was killing me. I had no idea what was going on and where I was.

"Ugh." I mumbled sleepily. With my eyes closed I could feel bright lights shining.

"Jasper, sweetie, please open your eyes. Please, for momma." I heard the same woman say through broken sobs.

"Shh Esme, he will make up when he regains conscious." I heard a guy say. I don't know but something in his voice sounded very familiar.

"Dude, Jazz can you just wake up?" I heard another guy say. He sounded younger than the first one.

My mind was spinning. There was nothing. Black. How couldn't I remember anything?

My eyes fluttered open and then immediately shut.

"Gahh, what is with the light? It burns!" I gurgled pulling the clovers over my head.

I heard a lot of laughs after my minor little episode.

I opened my eyes slower this time to reveal several people starring at me. One was in a doctor's coat and he was hugging a woman with a heart shaped face, big golden brown eyes that were huge with worry and caramel colored hair. Next to her was a big guy. He looked really strong and muscular. Then there was this guy who was a little shorter, not by much and had brown hair and green eyes. They all looked familiar but I couldn't figure out who they were.

"Jasper." The older man said. He had blonde hair and blue and green eyes.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked. His eyes were filled with concern and worry.

I searched my brain for an answer but came up short.

"I don't remember anything. You guys just look familiar." I said.

Then the woman with the caramel colored hair broke down in sobs.

The big guy wrapped her in a hug and tried to calm her down.

"Well, you had a seizure and then you went into cardiac arrest. It was caused by a large amount of stress and a high intake of sugar." The man said in a tone that was endearing. He must know me other than me being just a patient.

"How do I know all of you?" I asked.

The woman then came up and sat on the edge of my head.

"Please, sweetie try to remember. I'm your mother, Esme. Don't you remember me?" the woman asked her eyes were brimmed with water about to flow in tears.

The name Esme sounded like something I should know, but my head was too hazy to remember.

I just shook my head and she started to sob again.

I instantly felt bad for making this poor woman cry.

"Dude, you gotta remember me. Your coolest older brother in the whole wide world?" the older large guy said.

I just sat on the hospital bed staring at my hands that were on my lap. I honestly didn't know any of these people

"Well my name is Emmett. I am your older brother just by a year and you love me and look up to me." he said. His face had a huge grin on it.

"Don't listen to Emmett." The other guy said.

"I'm Edward, your younger brother by a little over a year. Emmett is just a weirdo. Don't listen to him." Edward said.

"I'm trying to remember. I feel something in my brain that feels like I should know you guys. It's just… I can't think. My head is hollow!" I wailed. I threw back my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Jasper, you might not get your memory back for awhile. It could be hours, days, weeks months, years or even never. Time will tell." The doctor said.

"Great." I muttered.

"Here is what we are going to do. Esme you should go…" the doctor started to say.

"No. I am not leaving my baby. Right now I need to stay near him." Esme said with a tone saying not to mess with her.

"Okay, then Edward and Emmett. Your jobs are to go back to the hotel, get some clothes for Jasper and yourselves and bring anything that you might think that could trigger his memory back. Also give Tanya a update." The man said. I still didn't catch his name.

"I have to go and check on something." He said and left the room.

"We'll be back as soon as possible. Get well bro." Emmett said. With that Edward and he left the room.

"You really don't remember me?" Esme asked. Her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry. I know that you're my mom. But other than that, no." I said in a sad tone.

Stupid brain, why can't I remember her?

"Oh, it's okay darling." She moved closer to me and rested her head on the bed.

"Please, don't be uncomfortable. Let me slide over and you can sit next to me on this bed. You look tired." I motioned while scooting over to one side of the bed.

"Darling, its fine" she said. But I shook my head and patted the bed next to me.

She got off of the chair and crawled up and sat next to me.

"Even though I don't remember you, I can tell that you are a great mom." I said and put my arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug.

Edward POV 

"What do you think Jasper will want to wear? I think these pants make his ass look big, maybe these. Hmm no, those don't look good on him." Emmett was debating what to bring Jasper.

"Emmett! This is not the time to debate whether or not he looks good in his clothes or not. Just grab a hoodie and jeans and let's go!" I yelled through rooms. I was in my room grabbing a scrap book Esme told to bring and didn't have enough room to keep in her suitcase.

Emmett finally packed a bag of clothes for all of us and we headed to the elevator.

"Now all we have to do is find Tanya." I said while pushing the button to go down to the lobby.

"Just text her." Emmett said.

_Where are you? Come down to lobby ASAP. _

_Edwina (:_

I sent the message before I saw that someone changed my signature.

"Emmett did you change my signature?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He was about to say something when the elevator doors opened. We got out and waited to find Tanya.

"Edward?" someone said from behind. I turned around to see Bella, in her pajamas.

"Hey Bella. Why are you down here so late?" I asked. I couldn't help from starring at her. She looked great. Wearing only a pair of sweats and a baggy hoodie. She seriously looked hot just in that.

She caught me staring and blushed. Damn she looked cute blushing.

"I left my purse in the ballroom and I came to get it." She said.

After an awkward pause she said "So, how's Jasper?"

"Long story, but he's okay." I said. She caught me starring again and blushed.

"Hey, can I have uhh… your number? So I can text you about what's happening with Jasper and it's going to be pretty boring in the hospital room. He can't remember anything."

She nodded and I got out my cell and she put her number in it.

"Okay thanks. I have to go." I gave her a quick hug and tried to find Emmett to see if he found Tanya.

"What did you do to him?" I heard Emmett yell.

I turned the corner to see Tanya crying and Emmett yelling at her.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Tanya was wiping away her tears.

"I didn't mean to!" Tanya wailed. She was sobbing by this point. I truly felt bad so I went up to her and hugged her.

"Shh, it's alright. He is fine." I tried to sooth her.

"Fine?" roared Emmett. "He has amnesia and you say that's fine?"

"Emmett, it doesn't help for you to yell at her. We have to get back to the hospital." I said giving Tanya a quick hug and leading Emmett back to the car.

Bella POV

I walked back to my room. Edward's words still haunted me. Did he really say Jasper couldn't remember anything? This is going to kill Alice.

I knocked on the door and Rosalie opened the door.

"What's the matter?" she asked. I looked up from starring at the floor.

"Jasper has amnesia. I just ran into Edward, he says it's not good." I said in a sad tone.

"What?" Rosalie whispered. I knew she didn't want to have Alice hear this.

"What?" I heard Alice say. She turned around the corner.

"I'm sorry Alice." I said, she crumpled to the floor.

"Edward has my number. He said he would text me when they get to the hospital." I said trying to sooth her.

Alice got up and sat on the bed. Rosalie went to close the door and came and sat down next to Alice.

My phone started to vibrate.

"That must be Edward." I said and got up to get my phone.

_Bad news. Jasper was doing really well until we got back. He just went into cardiac arrest and Carlisle had to use the paddles. Right now he is unresponsive):_

_Edwina(: _

I gasped after I read the text. I showed it to Rosalie and Alice and she just started to weep more.

_Oh Edward! I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. Alice is here and she is really upset._

_Bells(:_

I sent the text message and went next to Alice.

"Come on. Stop crying and let's watch a movie." I said and went to the couch and turned the TV on.

My phone vibrated.

_Tell her not to worry. He will be okay. :/ _

_So what are you guys doing?_

_Edwina(:_

"Any more news?" Alice asked her eyes looking hopeful.

I shook my head and she went back to bed and went under the covers.

"I'm going to bed." She mumbled and I heard little sobs from her.

Emmett POV

"Dude stop texting. I'm bored. Can we play a game?" I asked Edward. He was texting Bella and I had nothing to do.

"Here's Rosalie's number. Text her." Edward said handling me a piece of paper. I guess he didn't want to talk to me.

_Hey babe(:_

_Hottie w/ the body_

I sent the text waiting for her reply.

I grabbed Paco and a sharpie out of my pocket. Then I drew a mustache on him and also I out on his sombrero.

My phone vibrated.

_Hey Em_

_How is Jasper?_

_I miss you_

_Rosie(;_

I put Paco down next to me and replied to her text.

_He's not doing so well._

_All I have is Paco to keep my company._

_Edward won't play with me):_

_Miss ya too_

_Hottie w/ the body_

"Emmett?" I heard Esme ask. Her eyes were all puffy. This must be really hard on her. When we were little kids she got upset when one of us even got a cold.

She sat next to me and just sighed.

"I don't know what happened. He was fine just sitting next to me. We were watching TV and then all of a sudden he couldn't breathe then everything happened in a rush." Esme sobbed.

I pulled Esme in a hug and tried to calm her down. My phone vibrated.

_Sorry that you're lonely_

_I wish I could keep you company (;_

_I have to go_

_Rosie(;_

I texted a quick bye and turned my attention back to Esme. She must have fallen asleep. I picked her up and put her on the couch in the waiting room.

I looked over to Edward. He was leaning back on the chair and asleep. Great now I have to one to play with. Wait… I have Paco! I turned to look at my duckie and I saw him and he was sleeping. Awesome, now I have to go to sleep.

Jasper POV

"Ouch!" I said. My head was killing me more than before.

All I remember is what happened when I woke up before. Everything is still a blur.

"You're finally awake!" Esme said. She looked a little better today but her eyes were still puffy.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About two days. I was so worried about you." She whispered trying to hold back tears.

"What happened?" my voice cracked a little. It also sounded heavy with sleep.

When I said that Esme lost it. She started to cry.

Emmett bounded through the door. He had half of a burrito in his mouth.

"That looks really good." I said and on cue my stomach growled.

"Paco told me to eat it because it's Mexican." Emmett said with a grin.

"Who's Paco?" I asked but Esme cut off Emmett

"Let me go get you some food. The hospital food is terrible. Be back as soon as I can." She said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Do not tell him about Paco just yet." Esme warned Emmett giving him one of those stares.

She left and it was silent.

"Dude, do you remember how to play xbox?" Emmet asked.

Something clicked in my brain.

I just remembered pulling a lot of all nighters with Emmett playing xbox.

"Oh my god. I just remember something!" I yelled. Emmett jumped back at my excitement.

"What did you remember?" he asked.

"We pulled a lot of all nighters playing xbox. Oh and I remember something with Carlos, your duckie. You threw him a party?" I questioned the last part. It sounded insane.

"Oh, you do remember. Do it again!" Emmett said while jumping up and down. I searched my brain for something but I came up short.

I just shook my head in frustration.

"Worth a shot. I snuck in our xbox. I can hook it up to the TV and we can play." He said and then headed over to the TV and got out the game console out of a duffel bag.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" he announced once he got everything hooked up.

"Even though I don't remember much, I still think in the past I kicked your ass." I said while grabbing a controller.

"Bring it on little brother with amnesia." He said and I chuckled.

**Like it? Well it was really fun to write this chapter. I know I told you that I was going to wrap it up soon, well sorry but I had to put this chapter in. I hope you liked it!**

**Review!(: **

**Oh, and I used to get a million reviews on each chapter, now I get only a few. ): that makes me sad!**


	48. Chapter 48

**This is sort of a filler chapter. I am super busy and I am sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I will end the story it's just taking time. I am sorry for the wait but I have a life, LOL. Sorry but I just don't have too much time for Fanfics. **

**-Anna**

Alice POV 

I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept thinking of Jasper, and how he went into cardiac arrest. What if he doesn't come out of it? Or worse what if he dies.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked while shaking my shoulder.

I looked up from my bowl of cereal. My mind couldn't get away from the fact that I haven't heard from Jasper in three days.

"It'll be okay." Bella said with a reassuring smile. Even though her voice sounded confident I knew she didn't know for sure.

"Excuse me ladies." A voice said. I turned around to see Tanya, she looked really good except for the fact that her eyes were all puffy and a little blood shot.

"Everyone will be heading home. This situation with Jasper has made Esme and Carlisle decide that they should just send you all home until things figure out with the family. I am truly sorry." Tanya said.

My heart skipped a beat when she brought up Jasper's name. Was she really telling us that we have to go home? How can I leave Jasper when I don't know if he'll be alright?

"What?" I heard Rosalie whisper. I could tell that I wasn't the only one who was upset with this news.

"I'm really sorry. I just got off the phone with Esme and she said that Jasper was unstable and she didn't want to have to all of you girls wait. Just pack up your stuff and a car will be sent in four hours so you have time to get everything together." Tanya said and left the room before anyone could ask any questions.

After she left everyone was talking about what just happened and I think I heard someone cry.

"What's going to happen?" Bella asked looking around frantically seeing all the other girls with the same shocked expressions.

"I don't know." I said. I'm not even sure they heard me; it came out barely as a whisper.

After staying at there for 30 minutes figuring out what just happened, all the girls headed back to their rooms to pack.

Maria POV

"Just hurry up and pack!" I shouted in the hotel room.

I still couldn't believe we are being sent home. Jasper was so close to saying he wanted me but he had to have that stupid panic attack thing and ruin it all. I seriously hate that boy.

"Maria we are almost done!" Lauren shouted from the bathroom.

"Well good because I have to get this plan started before anyone leaves." I retorted back hopefully making her pack up faster.

Jasper POV

So far all I've done was kick Emmett's ass in Xbox, eat and sleep. My life is so interesting. I want to remember my past. I have no idea who I am, other than what people tell me.

"Do you want something more to eat?" Esme asked me.

I just finished off some lasagna and she is asking me for more?

"I'm stuffed mom. Thanks for going to get it. You're right, the hospital food is really terrible." I said while wiping my mouth with a napkin.

I saw Esme's face light up when I called her mom, at least I can make someone feel good.

Carlisle walked in, I finally figured out his name. Now realizing that he is my father and one of the best doctors in the country.

"Well Jasper, I think you are doing much better." Carlisle said.

"That's great." I muttered.

"What's wrong, are you in pain?" a flash of worry was in his eyes.

"I just want to remember!" I yelled and through my head back on the pillow.

"We should tell him." Carlisle whispered to Esme.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"About Date a Cullen." Esme said in a quiet voice.

Rosalie POV

"Stupid dress." I muttered to myself. I was trying to fit all my clothes in my suitcase but they won't all fit.

"Don't you hate it when you can perfectly fit everything in your suitcase on your way there but not when coming back?" Alice mumbled. She has been a zombie ever since we got the news.

Whenever she talks it's like she isn't really there.

"I'll get it!" Bella shouted. Someone must have knocked on the door and I didn't hear it.

I walked out of the lounge area and headed to the little hallway where the door led to.

"What are you doing here?" Bella snapped. That doesn't sound like the normal Bella that we all know.

"We all just wanted to come and say that the guys came to our room while we packed. They told us that we were the winners." Maria said with the biggest smile that made her look like a cross between and really cheap hooker and a clown.

"What? You really think that we are that stupid to fall for this kind of shit?" I snapped at her. I was really not in the mood for this crap.

"Oh, we aren't lying. Look." Lauren said and help up her hand

On her pretty little finger there was a huge fucking diamond. It must be at least a 3 carat diamond.

"Why would they give you a diamond?" I said my voice a little shaky.

"Because they thought that it was the best way to express how they feel about us." Angela piped in.

Before I could punch one of the girls Alice shut the door in their faces and went back to the beds and started finishing her packing.

"What was that for? I could have punched them?" I yelled.

"No use, it wouldn't change anything." Alice said in a monotone.

Jasper POV

"What the fuck? You are screwed up people!" I shouted in the crowded room.

Four shocked faces were looking back at me.

Carlisle told me the whole story about how I was on the game show that was supposed to have me fall in love with a random stranger.

"Please keep your voice down" Esme whispered, her eyes were filled with water.

"I can't remember shit and this crap. What the hell?" I yelled.

I was pissed off. Who would have their sons do this sort of thing?

"Jasper there is no need to swear." Carlisle said

I just ignored him. What the hell? I don't even remember him as my father.

"Please listen to us. We thought it over and thought it was a good idea for you guys. We love you." Esme tried to say but at the end it was hard to understand, she started to sob.

"Just tell me who." I simply stated

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Who did I fall in love with?" I asked. Everyone in the room stared blankly at me.

"What?"

"We don't know." Emmett mumbled. This is the first time that I've witnessed him being quiet for more than a minute

"What do you mean? Didn't I tell you?"

"Jas, you kept to yourself. There weren't any diaries." Emmett said trying to lighten the mood.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"What were you thinking?" I said through gritted teeth pointing a finger at Esme and Carlisle.

"Wanting your sons to fall in love on a game show, aren't you supposed to fall in love naturally?" those were my last words and after I said them I felt relieved, like I was holding it in since eternity.

Alice POV

"Come on Ali, were going to be late." Bella yelled to me across the lobby.

We were leaving, and I was leaving Jasper.

There was no hope, I'm leaving and never going to see him again.

"Alice?" someone said that pulled me out of my thoughts.

I turned around to see Emmett. He looked really bad. He hasn't slept well in days and his clothes are just baggy sweats.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving, well we all are." I mumbled. Didn't he know?

"Wait, why?"

"Don't you know?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Tanya told all of us that we had to leave then Maria and everyone came into our room and showed us the diamond rings and…" I couldn't complete the sentence, the tears were flowing and I couldn't stop.

"Alice. What's wrong? What did you do to her?" I heard Rosalie say

I looked up from the ground and she was pointing a finger at Emmett.

"I have no idea, did you say diamond rings?" Emmett said putting his hands up like someone would when they were being arrested, directing the question at me.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rosalie shouted and people started to stare. I motioned for them to step into a hallway so we wouldn't draw too much attention.

"Hold up, what's going on here?" Rosalie said.

"I don't know. I came here to grab some stuff for Jasper and you guys attack me!" Emmett yelled

When he said Jasper, my heart skipped a beat.

"Well you decided you love Lauren…" Rosalie mumbled.

"What the hell are you talking about? We never picked the girls yet. Jasper is going through hell, that's the last thing in our minds!"

I just looked at Rosalie, her face was all red with embarrassment and anger.

A light bulb popped off in both of our heads.

"That bitch!" Rosalie snarled.

"Can I just ask what's going on here?" Emmett had a shock face and he looked a little scared of Rosalie.

Rosalie was just starring at the ground mumbling to herself, I was too shocked to say anything.

"Well if you ever want to tell me then just text me or come to the hospital. I have to go." Emmett said with one quick glance and headed out of sight.

"How could we believe that the guys would give those rings? Were so stupid!" Rosalie wailed and crumpled on the floor.

"I don't know Rose, but we have to go tell Bella." I helped her off the floor and smoothed her hair.

We raced to the main lobby and saw Bella waiting impatiently next to her luggage.

Rosalie and I were sprinting so when we finally got to her we sort of ran into her.

"We have great news!" I said jumping up and down. Bella was just staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"THE GUYS DIDN'T PICK THOSE BITCHES!" I yelled and some people started to stare.

**Like I said, it was a filler chapter to keep some people happy. Also I like how people threat to not read my story because I don't update. Please just don't review unless you have something to say. If the only thing u say is 'update' then don't even bother. Yeah you can think I'm a bitch right now but please just don't. I also love the person who reviews a million times under a name. Is that sarcasm? **


	49. Chapter 49

**I am so sorry! I know that I haven't updated in forever, but yeah I just had so much on my plate and I literally had no time to write. I really didn't. so here is a sneak peak of what's coming up next. I hope you all aren't mad at me. so here is the sneak peak.**

**-Anna**

Jasper POV 

"Sorry Emmett, it's not my fault you suck at Black Ops." I laughed.

The only person who I'll talk to is Emmett. Screw everyone else. At least Emmett is stupid enough to forget about that shit.

"Go fuck yourself!" Emmett growled.

"No thanks, once a day is good enough for me." I smirked.

It was too much fun to mess with Emmett.

"I'm hungry." Emmett whined.

"Of course you are, well go get yourself some food." I told him and he left the room without saying a word.

Emmett is the only one who I actually remember having moments with. I just know for a fact that I'm related to him, it just sucks I can't remember the actual memories.

"Knock, knock." Edward knocked on the door.

"Yeah." I grumbled. Ed was okay but it seemed like he had a stick up his ass most of them time. Haha Emmett told me that.

"I need to tell you something, but you might not like it." Edward started off.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." he stated.

"Then okay." I mumbled.

"Well, I think that you are being harsh on mom and dad. Each of us got to pick 3 girls out of I don't know how many, I think that you should meet the 3 you chose." Edward rushed before I could protest.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we would have to do it without mom and dad's help." Edward said.

I'm starting to like this guy.

"Okay thanks Edward." I said with a half smile.

"I just want you to get your memory back, I miss the old Jasper." He mumbled and headed out the door.

"Yeah I do too."I mumbled.

Having no memory really sucks.

Rosalie POV

"So what do we do now?" Bella asked. We were sitting in the lobby with our suitcases next to us.

"I think…" Alice started to say but someone cut her off

"Hello girls." Tanya said with a sickening sweet smile. She just looked too happy.

We all mumbled a hello.

"So are you ready to go?" She asked with that smile still plastered on her face.

I was about to tell her off, but her cell phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." Tanya said and walked off so we couldn't hear her.

"If she says another word I might hit her."I growled.

The little prissy princess came back, but her fake smile was gone.

"I have some news." Tanya said a little glumly.

Alice immediately tensed up thinking it was about Jasper.

"Edward called me and said that he would like to have Alice, Maria and Eva come to the hospital." Tanya announced.

I looked directly at Alice. Her face was emotionless. I had no idea if she was happy or sad.

"Let me go get the others, just stay here." Tanya said while running in a different direction.

"Ali, are you okay?" I kneeled down next to her.

"I… don't know." She stuttered.

"Are you going to go?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. It was obvious that she was confused.

Jasper POV

Okay well my life is pretty much pathetic.

All I do is eat, play Xbox, sleep and not remember anything.

Edward told me that I was going to meet my top three choices. To me that sounds wrong. Why would anyone want to find love that way?

My life was screwed up, I still wish I could remember it.

"Jazz?" Esme's voice came from the doorway.

I opened my eyes to see her standing in the doorway, staring at me.

"Yeah." I yawned.

"Edward filled me in. I'm not angry. So, how would you like to do this? Do you want one of the girls to come, or all of them?" Esme asked in a small voice. She felt like I thought she wasn't my mom, which was true but that broke her heart.

"I don't care." I grumbled. Dammit , Edward can't keep his mouth shut.

"Alright, well I'll send Eva in." Esme said with a halfhearted smile.

The door shut behind her when she left. I relaxed a little.

But when I heard a knock on the door my body stiffened, this was going to be a long day.

My eyes were shut. I had no idea who she was or what to say. This was going to be hard.

"Jasper?" I opened my eyes to see a girl stand at the end of the bed.

"Wow." I whispered. There this girl was, she was beautiful.

**I am working on the rest of it.**

**Review and enjoy!**


	50. Announcement!

Okay, I'm just going to say that I feel like I have to finish this story. I hate when people don't finish things. That is one of my biggest pet peeves. So in the next couple of days I am going to write an ending to this story. Yes, it is way over due. Most likely the people who were following the update on this story have given up. I don't blame you guys. I'm not asking anyone to review/ comment on this post. I am not desperate for reviews. I have over 1,000. This story was so interesting to write in the beginning, but the thing about me is that I get bored very easily. So, here's my last attempt to resolve this story, hopefully it lives up to what you except. I honestly have no idea where I was going with this story before, so if anyone has any ideas, then hit me up(preferably specific ideas please).Do not comment just saying who you want the guys to end up with. I know the basic ideas but I don't know how I;m going to end it. My main goal is to please all my readers.

Thanks!

Anna


End file.
